The Circus Comes to Ouran!
by HyperFoxChild
Summary: A pair of commoner twins join Ouran on a scholarship. Wait, they're running away FROM the circus? High flying craziness abounds at Ouran as these trapeze artists cause mass mayhem. Can their new friends save them from their past? NekozawaxOC, KasonadaxOC In the process of being rewritten.
1. Cheshire Grins

Wow...it has been almost five _years_ since I first started writing this story! As expected, my writing style has changed and vastly improved over the years. Therefore, since seeing these beginning chapters make me want to claw out my eyes, I have decided to re-write them. I'm not spending countless number of hours on them, just going through and tweaking them a bit. Hopefully, they've improved.

Standard disclaimer applies, I don't own anything you recognize here, but Kimi and Kiki are MINE! :growls:

Enjoy this re-written chapter!

(Updated 3/14/2012)

* * *

The energy in the air was palpable. Every eye in the crowd trained on the figure at the center of the stage. The man stood there, seemingly unaware of the large creature that was slowly approaching from behind. Lights suddenly flashed as the giant beast leaped. Several women screamed, children cried, and men held their breath, nervously anticipating what was to happen next as they sat on the very edge of their seats.

Everyone, that is, except for the two girls who were watching the show from behind a nearby curtain. The two sets of disinterested eyes merely watched as the man quickly spun around and caught the giant lion by the jaws. Muscles straining, man and beast grappled for dominance, all while cheers and gasps echoed from the crowd around them. With a grunt and a sudden heave, the man overpowered the king of the jungle, forcing the large feline to the ground. The girls remained unimpressed as the crowd broke into loud cheering and whistles. One of the girls rolled her eyes when the man forced the lion to jump through hoops of fire, much to the awe of the loud crowd.

"You'd think they expected the lion _tamer_ to be eaten alive or something." The girl with blue eyes drawled, eyeing the crowd with ill-concealed annoyance. "Idiots, right Kiki?"

Blonde curls bounced as Kiki rapidly nodded her head in the affirmative. "Yep. They act like we just stuck some random guy we pulled off the street into the cage with ol' Simba." The girls rolled their eyes after the lion's name. Did the staff have no imagination at all? "Do they really think we're that stupid? Simba wouldn't hurt a fly. I swear he's just an overgrown house cat. Right, Kimi?" Kimi nodded, tightening the band that kept her waves of black hair up.

"Besides, Simba is what...almost fifteen years old?" Kimi muttered, watching as the lion tamer stuck his head in Simba's mouth, much to the horror of the crowd. The girls winced. The scariest thing about that was imagining the nasty lion breath.

"Yeah, Simba should have retired years ago." Kiki replied, watching as the crowd roared in applause as the tamer's head emerged unscathed from the king of the jungle's mouth. Unlike the audience, the girls noticed the slight green hue to the man's face. It would seem he forgot to hold his breath, pity. With a thunderous applause, the man bowed to the enthusiastic audience as the aging lion was taken back to his cage.

"Boring." The girls replied, their eyes reverting back to the darkness to complete the preparations for the next stage.

"You ready?" Kiki asked, as she glanced at Kimi, while making sure her curly locks were pulled back into small pigtails.

"Ready." Kimi replied, giving her a quick wink.

A voice roared out of the intercom system, drowning the crowd's excitement. "Up next! The double daredevils! The flying princesses! Queens of the skies! The sisters of the trapeze bar!"

Twin Cheshire grins flashed in the shadows as the two forms stepped from the darkness into the dazzling spotlight and the audience's booming cheers.

* * *

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, a black figure huddled in the doorway, blending into the shadows so well he was nearly invisible to the human eye. All that could be seen of his face were a few dark wisps of hair and, what some would call, a rather spooky grin. His smirk stretched even farther across his pale face when the target was spotted. Any moment now…

The oblivious Host king was pouting in the corner, sulking as he cultivated his mushrooms that had been specially bred to grow whenever and wherever the dramatic boy needed them. It was a pricey investment, but worth every penny according to him. Tamaki sniffled as he poked an exceptionally large mushroom. The figure behind the door moved closer.

"You look in need of a spell. A voodoo perhaps? Or maybe..." Nekozawa appeared behind Tamaki, pulling out a wooden Bereznoff voodoo doll and dangling it in front of the horrified king's face.

An unholy screech came out of the king's mouth as he rocketed across the room and behind Kyouya, who simply made a mark in his notebook. Seeing the disturbance, the twins were on the floor laughing uncontrollably as Nekozawa slowly approached a terrified Tamaki.

"MILORD SOUNDED..." Hikaru choked out.

"JUST LIKE..." Kaoru continued.

"_**A GIRL!**_ AHAHAHAHHA!" Both twins finished, unable to breathe because they were laughing so hard.

"Silence meddlesome twins!" Tamaki squeaked from behind Kyouya, where he was still cowering. "You…you shouldn't be making fun of your lord like that." There was another squeak as Nekozawa came closer, Bereznoff still holding the voodoo doll in his felt arms. "T-t-tell them they shouldn't say such things mother!" The squeal raised in pitch as Nekozawa continued to move forward and Tamaki gripped Kyouya harder, sobbing tears of terror.

'_He's getting my shirt wet..._' Kyouya thought to himself, slightly annoyed at the constant tugging on his sleeve and Tamaki's whiny voice insisting he 'save the Host Club's king' from the dark influence of Nekozawa's black magic.

This would have gone on for who knows how long if Nekozawa had not suddenly appeared behind Tamaki and offered him a bottle of slimy-green goo.

The twin's laughter continued to escalate as Tamaki turned completely white and passed out, much to the twins, and Nekozawa's, utter delight. Hunny and Mori tucked the king into bed while Nekozawa (happily) took his leave. Kyouya and Haruhi watched as everything settled back into place, the little disturbance over. Kyouya checked something in his notebook.

"That's the third time this week. I'm beginning to think Nekozawa actually enjoys scaring Tamaki." he stated, marking a little tally somewhere on the paper. Haruhi sighed.

'_Mother in heaven, what have I gotten myself into again?'_

Kyouya snapped his notebook shut. "That is enough goofing off. Our customers will be here momentarily." Tamaki woke up instantly.

"Ah yes! The young flowers of beauty! We must not disappoint them! We-"

"Tamaki, before you get started on another one of your rants...which take up valuable time, please remember that each rant is approximately ten minutes, and we only have about a minute until the host club's doors opens, so your customers will be interrupting you partway through your speech. In light of this I ask that you do please shut up." Kyouya calmly stated.

Tamaki stared teary-eyed at Kyouya. "You're so mean to me mother..."

The customers started to file in before Kyouya could make a comeback. And so began a normal day at Ouran High. The students continued to go about their day; unaware that hours away, events were unfolding that would change several of their lives forever.

* * *

The pulse rang in their ears, the beat helping to maintain the speed of the flips. If one were to go too fast or too slow it could end in disaster. Finally the conclusion of the song approached and the two trapeze bars swung close together. When the bars reached the pivot of rotation, the acrobats swung to the top of the slim plastic rod and simultaneously jumped off them. The crowd held their breath as the two sisters were suspended in mid-air, time seeming to have paused for the two. Their eyes met as they passed each other in mid-flip, before time seemed to return to normal and they both grabbed the bar opposite of them, successfully finishing another act. The audience roared when the two sisters reached the ground. They acknowledged the crowd, before disappearing into the cool darkness backstage. Finally away from all the prying eyes, they turned to each other and gave a high-five.

"And we complete yet another awesome act! It was completely flawless!" Kiki beamed as she bounced around the tent almost quivering with leftover adrenaline. Kimi walked to the corner and grabbed a towel, tossing it to her excitable sister.

"Well what did you expect? We've been doing that act for a good five months!" Grinning with pride, Kimi rubbed the towel over her face to remove some of the perspiration that had gathered during the performance. It was quiet for a minute as the two quickly changed into some more comfortable clothes. Tights were prone to induce some rather awkward wedgies.

"So, what act is on now?" Kiki walked over to her sister, who was peeking out the curtain again. Grinning, Kimi pulled the curtain open a little more so she could see.

"Why, your favorite." Kiki's green eyes shot open in horror as she saw the clowns juggling, flipping, running, throwing pies, and just...being clowns.

"So...we meet again, clowns. Or should I say, evil-tyrants-bent-on-world-domination? Hmm?" Kiki's eyes narrowed as she glared at her arch-nemesis...es.

"Oh for the love of- I know most little, _little_ kids have a fear of clowns. But you're a teenager! Not only that, but we've _lived at the circus since we were four!_ You'd think you would be over that by now!" Kiki winced, as her sister bopped her rather roughly on the head. Rubbing the sore spot, Kiki followed her sister as she exited the tent.

"But, but, Kimi! You don't understand! They've already taken over America! I heard so!" Wide-eyed, Kiki frantically waved her arms about, as if to emphasize her point. "And now their leader is sending more troops out, in order to win the trust of the children so they will fight with them when they begin their plan of ultimate world domination!" Reaching one of the trailers, Kimi yanked the door open with a protesting squeal from the rusty hinges, and walked inside, closely followed by Kiki.

Kimi eyed her babbling sister with slight suspicion. "What do you mean they've already taken over America?"

"Alas, there was no hope, they were just so vulnerable." Kiki pulled a picture of a clown out of her pocket. (Kimi wondered why she even carried a picture of a clown with her in the first place). He grinned back at Kiki. That grin may have fooled the world, but she could see through his little charade. He...was the leader of them all...the brain behind their plans. She glared back at him.

"One day, Ronald McDonald...one day...I WILL AVENGE THEM!"

"Who?" Kimi groaned.

Kiki winced. "Um, you know...THEM!"

"Them who?" Kimi continued to press, as she massaged her forehead in annoyance. Kiki huffed at her, puffing her cheeks out in frustration.

"Don't question matters of revenge! Just accept the fact that- THEY MUST BE AVENGED!"

"You have no idea do you?" Grumbling, Kimi allowed gravity to do its work and she crashed onto one of the tiny beds. A few photos decorated the wall beside it, along with a tiny reading light that had seen better days.

"Uh...um..." Kiki stuttered as she plopped onto the bed next to her sister. Not able to come up with a response, she merely pulled out the picture and pointed to Ronald's grinning face; all while mouthing the words 'inexplicable evil...inexplicable evil! The doom of us all!'

"Our doom!" She eventually finished, nodding her head as if agreeing with herself.

"Doom?" Kimi questioned.

"Doom...doomey doom doom! DOOOOOM!" Kiki put extra emphasis on the 'o's, sounding almost like a cliché spirit, out for revenge. Kimi merely stared at Kiki, an eyebrow raised in obvious skepticism.

"Just…just go to sleep." Kimi finally muttered, throwing a pillow at Kiki, who dramatically acted out her death.

* * *

And end Chapter 1 re-write! I know I now won't post a chapter until it is at least ten pages long, but since this is being re-written (and I don't feel like BS-ing six extra pages) then it will be an exception.

Feel free to tell me what you think of these new re-writes!

**P.S. Kimi and Kiki now have their own Twitter! Visit them at Circus_Twins! Updated daily! And feel free to drop a line, they won't bite (hard).**


	2. Why would I do that?

The Circus Comes to Ouran!

I'm back! Waah! No-one reviewed my first chapter:cries: but I'm updating anyways because I really like this story! This might be a little confusing because I refer to the girl's eye color a lot to differentiate the two, I wanted to save their names for the end of the chapter, I hope it's not too confusing. This chapter really doesn't have a lot of the host club in it. I wanted to get a bit of background done for the girls and get them to Ouran. But don't worry, the next chapter will be chock full of the host club!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or InuYasha. But I wish I did!_

Please enjoy!

Chapter 2: Why would I do that?

The small apartment was silent and empty, the only sound being the radio someone had forgotten to turn off that morning, rambling on about the urgent news of which star dated which pop singer and so forth. Grumbling could be heard on the other side of the door as the handle jiggled slightly. The handle paused, before jiggling faster than before as the unknown figure on the other side grew impatient with their keys. Finally a click could be heard and the door innocently swung opened, as if it had never hampered the person in the first place. The homely brunette glared at the door, knowing it was mocking her, swinging back and forth like that, as if it had no idea why she couldn't get in. Haruhi sighed as she kicked the door shut, a little harder than usual for good measure. Here she was thinking a door was mocking her because she couldn't get the key to turn in the lock. Maybe Tamaki and them were rubbing off on her. For a split second she almost turned around and apologized to the poor door before stopping herself.

Yep, they were definitely rubbing off on her. She needed a nice long relaxing bath.

Rubbing her aching temples, she stopped by her bedroom to drop off her school bag, before returning to the kitchen to cook dinner for her and her father, pausing for a second to give her deceased mother a polite hello. She entered the small room and went to the fridge to get the ingredients for dinner. Or she would have made dinner, had she not noticed the note on the refrigerator.

'_Haruhiiii! _(There were several hearts and badly drawn pictures of her dad grinning inserted after her name.)

'_Daddy is sorry! But the boss is sick and needs me to fill in for him! I had to run home to change clothes (because I can't wear the same dress to a different bar! I need to look fresh, as Haruhi of course knows! _)_ so I left you this quick note. Just do whatever for dinner tonight! Daddy loves you and I'll see you tomorrow. You can have friends over if you want! (just not that Tamaki person!)_

_Lots of love!!!!!!_

_Ranka_ (their were even more hearts drawn after this also)

Haruhi sighed at her father's antics. Invite friends over? It was about ten in the evening. Much too late to call anyone. Even though she knew if she called anybody from the host club they would be over in a heartbeat. Those guys never turned down a chance to see "The Commoners in their natural habitat!" as Tamaki so nicely put it. Well, if she didn't have to cook dinner for her father, then it would be much more convenient to just make a sandwich or something. Less dishes to do, less water used, less money payed for water bills, and an extra dollar in the pocket...can't beat that thought process. Haruhi grunted as she dug around the pantry for something to eat. It always seems that when you're looking for something to eat it's in the _back_ of the pantry. Finally settling for a packet of beef ramen, she chucked the simple (for a commoner) meal in the microwave, after making the necessary preparations to the actual food, and hit the Time and Start buttons.

After finishing her simple dinner, cleaning up the kitchen, and finishing the homework she hadn't completed in school, Haruhi decided it was finally time for that nice long relaxing bath. She walked back into her room and grabbed some pajamas, then back tracked through the living room and into the bathroom. In doing so she walked right past the lonesome radio again, but in her anticipation for a soothing bath, forgot to turn it off. Soon, the sound of water running drowned out all other noises as Haruhi prepared her bath. The radio finished playing this week's greatest hit and switched over to the news, even though Haruhi didn't hear a word of it.

'_Today's top story, sister acrobats from the circus have disappeared..._'

-----( )-----(the night before...)

_Lights, they were everywhere, every color of the rainbow. She was temporarily blinded as one flashed right in her face. She resisted the urge to blink. She had to watch her sister, she didn't have to look to know they were hundreds of feet away from the ground, and no safety net. The boss insisted it would add excitement to the act. 'More like stupidity.' she thought. Her sister finished her triple flip and had grabbed the bar just as she finished her flip seconds before. They were now rushing towards each other. Sh_e _quickly switched positions and flipped upside down, her legs holding her to the bar, the crowd gasped in awe. 'Idiots.' she muttered to herself. Here it is. Her sister let go of the bar. She reached out to catch her, her sister reaching for her. Flesh met flesh as she felt her sister's hand in her own._

_Then it was gone._

_She was vaguely aware of the audience panicking and screaming, but all she could see was her sister._

_She watched in horror as her sister, her best friend, her family, fell in slow motion towards the ground, a hurt look on her face._

'_Why didn't you catch me?'_

"NO!" blue eyes whipped open as the girl shot up from the pillow, sweat dripping down her face as her body frantically gasped for air. Pausing a moment, she looked around a bit before allowing her head to drop into her hands. It was all a dream, a horrible, horrible dream. Running her fingers thru her hair, she watched as the black silk slipped in between her fingers and fell back to it's place by her side. She had that nightmare from time to time. And it always terrified her, what if one day...She glanced over at her little sister, still fast asleep on the mat next to her. She looked back down at her hands, fragments of her dream flashing in her mind.

_...falling towards the ground..._

_...that look of hurt..._

_...'why didn't you catch me?'..._

"ARRGH! Stupid dreams!" she muttered, running her hand through her hair, making it even more of a tangled mess. She looked back at her sister, then reached over...

...and pinched her...

..._**hard**_...

"Ow! What the fuuu–reak!" her sister squeaked, quickly curbing the swear. "Whatcha pinch me for!" she pouted at her sister, rubbing the sore spot on her arm, still half-asleep green eyes glared at her.

"I wasn't sure if I was still dreaming or not, so I pinched you to see if I was awake yet." blue eyes answered thoughtlessly, arms raised above her head to stretch.

"You're suppose to pinch _yourself _you moron!" green eyes flashed angrily. She continued to rub her sore arm. "Dang it, that hurt, I'm probably gonna bruise now thanks to you." she muttered to herself.

"Why would I do that? I might hurt myself. That would be stupid." blue eyes muttered back carelessly.

"That's the whole point! To see if you're awake!"

"Well that's stupid, it's a lot less painful to just pinch you."

"Well it hurt me!"

"But not me."

"Thoughtless!"

"Touchy!"

"Jerk!"

"Baka!"

"CATFISH!" the fight ceased as blue eyes peered into green's eyes flustered face.

"..."

"..."

"Catfish?"

"Hey! I'm not good at thinking of insults quickly!" green eyes shot back angrily, the tinge of pink across her face giving away the fact that she was embarrassed.

"You sure do know how to ruin a good fight." blue eyes twinkled as she allowed herself to fall back onto her pillow with a chuckle. Everything was silent for a moment as both teens allowed their minds to wander. One's mind was wandering back to her nightmare, while the other pondered on the chances of getting catfish for dinner tomorrow night.

"Hey." green eyes glanced over at her sister questionably.

"Hmm?" she responded, blue eyes still closed in thought.

Her sister glanced around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers before leaning over and whispering. 'When are we going to get out of this place?'

One blue eye cracked open, suddenly intrigued.

'I mean,' she continued 'we've been planning it for months. And we have everything ready to go. When are we actually leaving?'

Blue eyes lifted from the mat again as she pondered this more. Why hadn't they left? She glanced around the tiny trailer. It wasn't exactly large enough for two teenage girls. Heck, it wasn't even comfy. And the circus had never been...home. It's just that, it was...

Familiar, constant, no new surprises.

And out there was just so...

Different.

Harsh.

Frightening.

If they left, where would they go? Oh sure, they had already been looking into all the different schools along their different stops. So education wasn't really a problem. But if they were caught they would be brought back, or worse, taken to the orphanage and separated and she wouldn't know what to do. She couldn't handle losing anymore family. She looked back at her sister, lost in her own thoughts once more. There was no doubt about it though...

"We leave tonight."

(A/N: That would have been the perfect place to quit! You guys should thank me!)

"What!?!" green eyes shot open in shock as she watched her sister get up and get the bags they had hidden a while back.

"We're leaving tonight." she repeated, grabbing a few extra clothes, and stuffing some food in the bag also. "Think about it, tonight was the last show in this area, so everyone is so busy packing up and getting ready to go that we won't even be missed. And of course we can't drive, so Jerry is driving the trailer this time, which will work to our advantage because you and I both know he's been wanting to get us out of here since we first got here. He'll definitely cover for us." Both girls nodded, before finishing up last minute preparations.

"I can't believe we're finally leaving!" green eyes squealed quietly, sitting on the floor of the trailer, waiting for Jerry to get there.

"Shh..." her sister hushed her. "you never know when one of those clowns might be sneaking around.

"I _know_! You never can trust clowns." green eyes agreed, wrapping her arms around her legs in fear.

Her sister rolled her blue eyes. "For the last time, they may be creepy but they are NOT going to eat you in your sleep!"

"Says you."

A knock on the door stopped the argument before it escalated any more. A grizzly voice followed. "You girls ready?"

"Yeah Jerry!"

"Why don't you come in for a good luck drink before we hit the road? We've got apple juice!"

They could hear Jerry chuckle to himself before opening the door. "Apple juice sounds great girls." A weathered old man walked in, stroking his long white beard while laughing. When the girls were younger they were convinced he was Santa Clause, except for the fact he was as thin as a rail, but very strong after working with raising the tents and taking care of all the general maintenance around the circus ever since it first started. He stopped short when he saw the girls sitting on the floor, dressed in old jeans and thick sweatshirts, bags packed on the table, and the trailer cleaned of anything useful. He couldn't say anything for a minute until a small, sad smile crept onto his face. "Seems you girls are finally leaving, eh?"

Both girls nodded, suddenly too chocked up to speak. Jerry had been the one to take care of them when the circus caught them twelve years ago. They had been stealing some of the food because they were hungry, but were quickly caught. They were only four years old, so they couldn't run very fast. Instead of taking them to the orphanage, the circus decided to just keep the girls as workers. It would be cheaper because they didn't have to pay them as much, and they had no where to go anyway. They were basically ignored by everyone, but Jerry had always been there. He had always been against them staying at the circus from the very beginning.

"_The circus is no place for children to grow up!"_ He would constantly argue, but he was always ignored, because the girls were so cheap and useful, especially after they started their training to be acrobats. He was the grandfather they never had. And now it felt like they were losing him too.

"Paw-paw!" green eyes overflowed with tears as she launched herself towards her adopted grandfather, sobbing in his shirt. Tears trickled from blue eyes also as she ran next to her sister and also started crying.

"There, there you two. We've known for a long time that this was coming. Now don't be losing ye wits about it." he stated, softly stroking their hair in a comforting manner. "In fact I've got something for ye." He reached into one of his oversized carpenter pockets and pulled out a small box. "Now don't be opening this until ye two are far away from here. I'll cover for ya and give ye plenty of time." he patted both of them on the head as they backed away and wiped the tears from their eyes. "Now ye two need to git!" he whispered as all three stepped outside. The girls gave him one last hug, then quickly dashed over into the safety of the woods, and watched as Jerry winked in their direction before climbing into the trailer and revving up the engine.

"He looks so different." green eyes peeked out from between the foliage. "He seems older..." blue eyes appeared next to the green eyes and observed the same thing. "Paw-paw always seemed so strong and chipper, but now he looks old...and frail..." she sniffled as a few tears slipped from her eyes. "I'm gonna miss him."

"Yeah..me too."

Jerry switched on the radio as the front of the line began to move out. Glancing at the woods one last time before putting the trailer into Drive, he following the procession out of the clearing. Chuckling to himself, he reached up and wiped his eyes. "Heh...stupid dust...

Makin' me eyes water..."

----(I suck at sad scenes...)----

It had been a long night for the two sisters. No matter how tired they were, they pushed themselves harder, the constant fear of the circus coming back to get them urging them to go faster. They ran out of the small town and trekked on the highway, hiding whenever a car passed, until they entered the next city. They walked almost non-stop the next day too, before finally taking a rest at about three in the afternoon in the small local park, taking a quick cat-nap in a tree. Waking up right as the sun was sinking below the horizon, they continued on their journey and followed the highway. At one point they climbed into the back of a pick-up truck that was parked at a small convenience store and were now currently riding it to wherever it was going.

"Umm...the tree?"

"Right."

"Yay! My turn! I spy with my little eye something..."

"No more, if we play another round of I Spy, I swear, you're going to be spying more than just trees."

"You're no fun." her sister whispered, tugging her sibling's black hair.

"Shh..." their unknowing chauffeurs had the radio blaring and their windows rolled down, but they still didn't want to risk being heard. That would be hard to explain.

'_...so if you have any information regarding these two acrobats please call...'_

"Crap." blue eyes squinted dangerously as the radio continued to blare out their descriptions and who to call. "I was hoping to have a little more time."

"I guess we'll just have to keep going huh?" her sister asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yep."

"How far are we going?"

Blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she pulled out their little fold-out map. She skimmed over it, before pointing somewhere with a grunt of satisfaction. "Here, in Tokyo."

"Aaaah, I get it. If you wanna hide a tree, plant it in a forest...hey that's where that what-was-it-called school is right? The one we were looking at?" Her sister nodded.

"Yep, Ouran High School."

After several days of sleeping during the day at various parks, running at night, and the not so rare ride in the back of various vehicles, the two finally made it into Tokyo. That's when they finally decided to open the box Jerry had given them, and found he had given them 1000 yen, two letters of recommendation, (they had already been telling him all about Ouran) and a small wood carving of a fairy for both of them. It took a bit of work, but they both passed the entrance exam for scholarship students (they sighed in relief, Ouran only offered three scholarships), received their books, and were all set to begin their first day at the prestigious Ouran High School.

----(line break!)----

"Okay, which one of you have it?" the small brunette glared down the grinning twins, both feigning complete innocence.

"Took what Haruhi-chan?"

"We would never take anything of Haruhi's!" they responded, hands behind their backs.

Haruhi sighed while rubbing her temples. The first school bell hadn't even rung yet, and already she was getting a headache. "Hikaru, please give me back my mechanical pencil." her tone of voice allowed no room for jokes.

"Aw Haruhi! You're no fun!" Hikaru pouted giving her back the stolen item. They were going to have to tell Kyouya that they couldn't sell Haruhi's pencils anymore, she caught on to fast. It took Tamaki a year and a half to figure it out.

DING-DONG!

"Alright class! Please take your seats!" the general roar of the classroom slowly dimmed down to just a few whispers in the back.

"We have two new students with us today!" she chirped, a murmur rippling through the room before the teacher slammed her ruler on the desk to silence everyone. "Now I know it's unusual for anyone to join our class a month after school has started, but these two just moved here! You guys can come on in!" all eyes turned towards the door expectantly. Nothing happened at first, and the teacher even cleared her throat, trying to catch the two sister's attention right outside the door. Shuffling could be heard right outside the door.

"You heard her! Go in!"

"I don't wanna! I'm quite comfortable right here!"

"Baka! You can't lean against the wall all day!"

"Can too! I had to wake up early today and I'm still sleepy!"

"You're still grumpy too..."

"Must...sleep..."

"I don't care if you sleep in class! Just get in there!" Some of the class giggled as the two newcomers could be heard bickering right outside the door. More shuffling and, finally, a girl was literally pushed through the doorway and into the classroom. Muttering dark, angry thoughts to herself, she dusted her clothes, before walking towards the teacher. She had on a normal pair of jeans, a baggy black sweatshirt with a picture of Sesshomaru on the front, and a pair of black skater shoes with red streaks on them. Her long, silk black hair was pulled up in a bun with a pair of chopsticks, with a few strands of hair falling out of the bun and framing her crystal blue eyes. She didn't even acknowledge the class as she waited for the other girl to come through the door.

A second girl cheerfully followed her sister, grinning at her recent victory. She had on a pair of white tennis shoes, normal jeans, and another black sweatshirt with a picture of Shippo on it. Her curly, blond hair was left down, coming to a stop around the base of her neck. Green eyes glanced around the classroom as she spun to a stop by the first, glowering girl. The teacher cleared her throat before continuing.

"Would you two like to introduce yourself?"

"Hai!" the blond girl chirped. She turned to the class and waved. "Konnichiwa! My name is Kiki! It's an honor to meet you all!" she politely bowed, then she turned to the other girl, signaling her to start.

"Yo, my name is Kimi, and if you morons can't figure it out, I'm new." she crossed her arms as she finished the statement. Everyone was quiet until the teacher finally spoke up.

"Um...okay! Sooo...does anyone have any questions for our two new students?" a girl in the back raised her hand. "Yes Akira?"

"How come you two aren't in uniform? Are you two scholarship students like Haruhi-san?"

"Well, seeing as how we don't know who the he-" Kiki quickly cut off her sister.

"Hai! We are scholarship students! We were lucky to get through!" she gave her sister a warning glance. Hikaru raised his hand.

"Yes Hikaru?"

"Are you two sister's or something?" Kaoru and Haruhi groaned, not that it wasn't obvious or anything.

"Hai! In fact..." Kiki answered.

"We're twins." the two finished together.

--------(done!)----------

So? How bad was it? I know, I know, not a lot of the host club, no worries! Next chapter! Dang, this chapter was SOO LONG! Kimi came out as more of a punk then I wanted her to be, oh well, we'll just blame it on the fact that she's sleepy. Sorry about that whole crappy story with Jerry. I suck at writing sad scenes. You can tell at the end where I was trying to cut out unnecessary stuff...

PLEASE REVIEW:sniffles: I was very sad to not get any reviews, even if it's a review to say my story sucked...actually that would be sad too, but at least someone would have taken the time to tell me so. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed even recommended! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

(Reviewer still gets a Nekozawa plushie!)

See you next time!

Ja-ne!


	3. The First Morning

The Circus Comes to Ouran!

Hiya! I'm back! I got more reviews! Yaaay!

**Important Note!!!!**

It's hard to specify when the twins are speaking at the same time, so I'm experimenting with putting the sentence in italics when they speak as one. But that's not the only time I use italics. The story pretty much explains when their talking together, or when their whispering, or mouthing words. But if it gets confusing please tell me and I'll fix it! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club...that's Bisco Hatori's brainchild. Nor do I own InuYasha, of whom references are made. But I do own Kiki and Kimi...and this here marble. :holds up pretty marble:

**Reviewer Responses:**

xyour momx: Yay! You likes my story:does happy dance: Well, here is the promised...NEKOZAWA PLUSHIE:huggles plushie one last time before the author gives it to you, this one comes with normal Nekozawa and the baby Nekozawa from the episode when Haruhi was dreaming and everyone was in the Alice in Wonderland story (wow that's a long explanation) : Enjoy the next chap!

Mew Bakas: AHHHHH:is fighting off bunnies of doom and constructive criticism cats: I updated! I updated! Call them back! Call them baaaack! Except this one. :picks up an orange C.C.Cat:. I'm naming him Star. :cuddles kitty: Yaay for rhyming! I can't rhyme:grins: Argh, evil machine, cutting off ur review at first...oh well...I'm just glad you reviewed again:happiness:Gives you extra big Nekozawa plushie, with removable Bereznoff:

muffnbootz:quickly gulps down instant coffee, donuts, and almost swallows quarter before realizing it's not edible and goes and buys some candy to eat instead: Thank you for your wonderful compliment! I really cheered up when I read that! Here:hands you Chibi Nekozawa plushie:

Freaklit: Wait no more! Dun-dun-dun-duuuuh! Here it is! The next installment:beams of happiness: Here is your custom made Nekozawa plushie:hands you Nekozawa plushie with removable cloak:

Primeval Eidolon Scar: Yeah, you can tell I have sort of an addiction to InuYasha, you can especially tell in this chapter...my love for it has kinda gotten passed on to my characters :sweatdrop: But no worries! I has ur Nekozawa plushie right here:hands you Nekozawa plushie with a little Sesshomaru sweatshirt on:

Delilah: It's okay! I'm just so glad you chose to review the second chapter! Can't...resist...the...pout...NOOOO:finally updates: It took a little longer than I wanted, but I had my wisdom teeth removed, so I was out for about a week...no fun...well...HERE IS YOU'RE NEKO-CHAN PLUSHIE:hands you Nekozawa plushie with a chibi Kirimi plushie to go with it:

AND FINALLY...

The chapter!

Chapter 3: The First Morning

The classroom was in an immediate uproar. Ms. Azami (the teacher) was trying her best to keep the ruckus down with several "Ssh! Hush! This is no way to behave!".

She was promptly ignored.

"You guys can't be twins!"

"Your hair isn't even the same color!"

"What are they serving in the cafeteria today?!"

"Even your eyes are different!"

"Liars!"

"_**SILENCE!!!**_" a deep voice thundered, followed by a smart whipping sound as a ruler slammed full force against the expensive teacher's desk at the front of the classroom. The racket instantly quieted as the students watched their teacher with rapt fascination. It's not every day your sweet home room teacher has flames licking around her. Kimi and Kiki were way ahead of the rest and were already putting the marshmallows on the end of a stick they had magically pulled out of nowhere. Everything was silent for a moment before the flames were instantly replaced with sunshiny rays and flowers. "Why thank you for listening so well!" She giggled, skipping back to her desk.

The not-so-identical twins cursed to themselves. They didn't get a chance to roast their marshmallows. Kiki popped the fluffy morsels into her mouth as Kimi tossed the sticks out the window. They were going to have to be faster next time.

----+++----

"Ow!" Kasasnoda muttered to himself, rubbing a sore spot on his head. He glanced around, trying to pinpoint what exactly had struck him. Seeing nothing but a couple of sticks laying on the ground, he shrugged to himself and continued on his merry way, muttering something about flying, invisible chipmunks or something.

----+++----

"Now that we all are paying attention again." the teacher chirped "does anyone else have any questions?" Kaoru was the only brave soul who raised his hand, everyone else to afraid that their teacher was gonna snap again. "Yes Kaoru?"

There was a collective sigh as everyone released the breath they were holding. She was still sane. "Really though, how are you guys twins, you look different." Everyone nodded in agreement (still too afraid to speak).

"We are twins..." Kimi answered.

"Just not identical twins..." Kiki continued.

"We're fraternal twins. Kiki got her hair from our mother and her eyes from our father."

"And Kimi got her hair from our father and her eyes from our mother. But if one of us were to wear a wig and colored contacts, you would never be able to tell us apart."

"That's great! Now how about...Kimi, you sit behind Hikaru." Ms. Azami pointed to one of the twins.

"Wrong, I'm Kaoru. Hikaru sits on Haruhi's left." Kaoru corrected, looking extremely bored as he poked the desk with his pencil.

Flustered, the teacher apologized before directing Kimi to the correct twin. "And Kiki..." she turned to the blond haired girl, only to find herself speaking to air. Looking up, she saw Kiki already sitting down behind Haruhi, next to her sister. "Um, Kiki, I haven't told you where you were to sit yet..."

Kiki glanced up at the teacher. "But this is where you were going to put me right? There was obviously an empty seat next to my sister, and you're probably one of those people who would try to keep siblings together for some strange reason, am I correct?" Kiki finished, staring at the teacher the whole time.

Kimi picked up the act her sister started. "Of course if you want to separate us on our very first day at such a big school, then I guess you could. But we certainly are not to blame for any psychological problems or stress that may arise and threaten our health because of it. I just hope the guilt won't weigh too heavily on you." Kimi turned towards her sister. "I'll miss you so much though!"

Kiki leaned towards her sister, eyes big and watery. "Are you saying...we're not going to be together anymore? But, we've always been together! What will I do without you? Are you abandoning me, sister?" she pouted, allowing a few tears to drip down her face.

"Don't ever think that!" Kimi cried reaching over and hugging the sniffling sibling. "Even if we are separated we'll see each other in between classes! And I'll be thinking of you all through class! I would never leave you!" Kiki smiled before hugging her sister, successfully finishing the act.

"MOE!!" all the girls in the class (minus Haruhi) squealed.

"A-Alright..." Ms. Azami muttered. "Y-you can sit next to each other." Kiki and Kimi gave a thumbs up.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" a strange ("annoying" Kimi clarified later) laugh filled the room. There was the unmistakable sound of a high powered motor, before a section of the floor gave way and revealed a girl coming out of the ground on a platform.

"Beautiful! Beautiful!" the mysterious girl squealed. "The unmistakable love between these two siblings! While not as dangerous as the twin's act, it holds so much sisterly love and sincerity! The anxiety of separation and the undying devotion to one another is so Moe! This commoner love is what must have brought them through so many tragedies and times of poverty! I could eat four bowls of rice! I-"

"Renge, how many times have we told you to not use those during class?" Ms. Azami asked, straightening her clothes from when she fell over anime style.

Snapped out of her speech, Renge looked at the disgruntled teacher. "But, but, my fangirl senses were tingling! I must obey-"

"_**GET BACK TO YOUR CLASS!!**_" Ms. Azami snapped again, the flames rising even higher. Kiki and Kimi (who were still kinda frozen in shock from Renge's first appearance), immediately snapped into action. The two of them leapt out of their desks and, using the student's heads in front of them (Haruhi and Hikaru respectively) as springboards, flipped over the rest of the students. Getting the marshmallows and sticks out in mid-air, they landed on their feet in front of the class, and whipped the fluffy balls onto the sticks and held them out to roast.

Just as Ms. Azami regained control of her patience.

"Crap!" Kiki whined. "Curse you and your ability to calm down so quickly!" the twins continued to mutter as they stomped back to their desks, this time Kimi eating the marshmallows and Kiki tossing the still unused sticks out the window.

----+++-----

Nekozawa glared at the stick that had dared to strike Bereznoff. The puppet also stared, rubbing it's sore ear.

"You dare strike Bereznoff? I curse you!" Nekozawa muttered some strange words, before walking off chuckling to itself. That stick would regret ever harming Bereznoff.. He patted the puppet on the head, oh yes, it would pay. Bereznoff also chuckled, rubbing it's little felt paws together in glee.

-----+++------

'_Are all twins so bothersome?' _Haruhi pondered to herself, ignoring the chocked laughter on either side of her. The newcomers finally sat down and first period was eventually able to get back on track.

Just as the bell rang.

"Well, that's all for today class! Have a great-"

-There was not a single student left in the classroom.

"I need some Tylenol."

The newcomers were leaning on the side of the wall outside laughing so hard that their eyes began to water.

"Did you see the look on her face when we started our act!?!" Kimi choked out, barely able to breath.

"I _know_ I thought she was gonna pass out!" Kiki was on her knees, shaking.

"Your little abandonment speech really brought it home though!" Kimi was on the ground now, both of them oblivious to the strange looks they were getting.

Kiki continued laughing before straightening up and mimicking her sister from before. " But we certainly are not to blame for any psychological problems or stress that may arise and threaten our health because of it." the two looked at each other before laughing even harder.

"And then freak girl popped out of the floor-" Kimi started, but neither could finish the sentence since they were hit with another laughing fit, leaving them on the floor gasping for air.

"Stop it! Stop it! I can't breathe!!!"

The two finally calmed down enough to take a few gulps of refreshing air, before standing up and wiping off the imaginary dust from their jeans.

"Operation-"

"-Seating Chart-"

"_Success!_"

"Soo..." Kiki ventured, the two finally having controlled their giggles. "What was that whole thing with me having mom's hair and dad's eyes and yadda yadda? I mean, do you remember what Mom and Dad look like?"

"Nah," Kimi responded, dismissing it with a wave of her hand "but it probably sorta worked like that, so I just guessed. You never know, I might have been right." Kiki laughed as she punched her sister in the arm. "So, where to now?" Kimi asked, lightly punching her sister back.

"Well..." Kiki pulled out their schedules and looked over it. "It says that after first period we have ten minutes to find our next class, which is History." Kimi glanced over her sister's shoulder to view the schedule for herself.

"And do you have any idea where that room is?" she asked.

"Are you crazy? You know my sense of direction! Of course I have no idea where it is! We're going to have to ask someone." Kimi rolled her eyes.

"Greeeeat..."

"Do you guys need any help?" a voice asked from behind them.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!" Kimi screeched and shot straight up in the air. "Don't DO that!" she yelled down from the wall fixture she had grabbed. "At least give a warning." she muttered, jumping down and landing next to a laughing Kiki.

"Oh, uh sorry." Haruhi apologized, sweat-dropping a little.

"Oh don't mind her." Kiki laughed. "She tends to be a little high-strung." she teased her sister. Kimi just huffed and ignored her. "Actually we do need a little help, do you know where this classroom is?" Kiki asked, showing Haruhi her schedule. Haruhi studied it for a moment.

"Yeah, I have that class next. I can show you where it is. We have almost the same schedule, there are just a few classes I don't have with you guys. So I can help you with the classes I'm in." Haruhi smiled, ignoring the several squeals from her fangirls behind her.

"_Aw, Haruhi-kun is so nice!_" some of the girls were whispering to each other.

"_Maybe it's because those two are commoners like him?_" one girl asked another.

"_No, Haruhi-kun is nice to everyone!_" another swoon from the girls.

"_I wish Haruhi-kun would help me. Those two are so lucky!_" another girl added.

"Rock on dude!" Kimi and Kiki laughed, slapping Haruhi on the back so hard she nearly fell over. "Awesome-possum! So where is this mysterious classroom?" the two laughed, each leaning on one of Haruhi's shoulders.

The other girls were thunder-struck. How...how could they not squeal in excitement? Or stutter? They weren't even blushing!? What were these two? They continued to stare in awe as Haruhi led them away to their next class. It wasn't until after the strange duo and their guide turned the corner that the twins started laughing again. Haruhi looked at the two, feeling a little confused, but mostly had a sense of deja-vu hanging about her, what with two twins hanging off her shoulders laughing and all.

"I think those fangirls just popped a circuit!" Kiki giggled.

"Their poor, tiny little minds..." Kimi added, stretching her back.

"No, really." Kiki clarified. "I seriously think I heard a pop."

-----++++-----

"Clara?! Clara! Can you hear us?" a group of girls surrounded one of their comrades as she lay on the floor, a hand to her forehead.

"How?" was all the fallen one muttered, before fainting away again.

----+++----

"Wow dude, I don't see how you handle all those fangirls." Kiki stated, having peeked around the corner to see if her hunch was correct, and witnessing the little display.

Haruhi shrugged, "You just have to get used to it I guess..."

"Meaning they are quite bothersome, but you are too nice to say that out loud in case you are overheard, and it would kill you to break their hearts like that, am I correct?" the black haired twin volunteered, grinning down at Haruhi. Said host blushed a bit, rubbing the back of her head. Kimi's grin grew larger. "I take it I hit the nail on the head?"

"Ah! _Here _it is!" Kiki exclaimed, standing triumphantly in front of the History room. "Now that wasn't so bad! I'm sure give me a month and I'll be able to find my way here no problem!" Kimi sighed.

"She has a really bad sense of direction." she clarified for Haruhi, confused as to why the two minute walk would require a month to commit to memory. She shoved aside some of her long black bangs that had fallen in her eyes and checked her watch. "Wait, that only took two minutes? Why do they give us ten minutes after first period, and then five minutes after every other period?"

"Because back when this institution was first founded, many students complained that five minutes was not enough time to find their next classroom and get ready, since it was so early in the morning." a boy walked up to the small group, pushing a pair of glasses further up his nose. "Welcome to Ouran High School, scholarship students Kiki and Kimi Taisho."

Kimi froze before angrily turning to her sister. '_You gave them Taisho as our last name?!'_ she mouthed to her guilty sibling.

Kiki played with some of her golden blond hair, looking around as if she was wondering who Kimi was talking too, before mouthing back. '_What? It's an awesome name! It's InuYasha's last name!'_

Kimi continued glaring. Luckily the others didn't notice this little exchange, Kyouya being too engrossed in reminding Haruhi about her debt, and Haruhi trying to convince him of other ways to pay it off.

'_...It's also Sesshomaru's last name.'_

The intensity of the glare died down a bit, finally she responded.

'_Alright, but no more funny stuff after this.'_ Kimi complied.

'_Yes! I have the same last name as InuYasha!!'_ Kiki glowed, proud at being able to say that her last name was officially the same as one of her favorite anime characters. According to the school at least.

Kimi turned back to the two hosts. "So uh, who are you? I'd introduce myself first, but apparently you already know who I am." Kyouya looked up from his files, before giving his host grin.

"My name is Ootori, Kyouya, I'm in class 2-A."

"Wait, if you are in class 2-A, then why do we have the same History class with you?" Kiki asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

Kyouya quickly whipped out his laptop and typed a few keys. Almost instantly several programs popped up on the screen. "It appears that along with Haruhi, when you two took the scholarship exams that you excelled in History. Therefore you were placed in 2-A's History class in order to challenge you a bit." the laptop clicked shut and was placed back in it's case.

"Oh, okay. I can handle that."

"Why, such beautiful flowers!" Haruhi inwardly groaned as the twins looked around for the strange voice. Their gaze landed on a blond boy waltzing up to them. "Ladies! You're enchanting faces have sent me to the heavens! But the angel's beauty pales when compared to such lovely ladies as yourself! I would be honored if you would allow me a moment to bask in your angelic, no Goddess-like-"

"Are you gay?" Kiki asked, her hand still in Tamaki's grasp. He had grabbed it during his speech, and had been planning on finishing the act with a kiss to the back of her hand, like a noble night would have done to his fair lady. Of course his plans never go as...well...planned. He stared at her in shock, before running to Kyouya crying.

"Mother! She...she wasn't affected by my beauty...she...she...who is she?"

"I get it!" Kimi declared, smacking her fist into the palm of her hand to emphasize her point. Tamaki instantly brightened up. "You're a closet gay!" she exclaimed, pointing at him and Kyouya.

Tamaki turned to sand and slowly blew away with the breeze.

Kyouya muttered to himself, not happy at his being paired with Tamaki.

Haruhi began laughing.

"_Does he-_"

"Milord." Tamaki specified, having re-materialized, he sat by the wall, poking the rug. "I refuse to be acknowledge as anything but that." he stated again.

"_Oh, does Milord always act like that?_" the twins continued, unfazed by Tamaki's ridiculous statement. Growing up in the circus will do that to you. Once the bearded lady got mad at the twins because they had forgotten to refer to her as "Mistress Whiskers". Bertha is sweet, mind you, just not all there.

Tamaki instantly shot up from his little pity party, joyous at being called "Milord". He immediately began chattering away to the two, and introductions were exchanged, as Haruhi and Kyouya watched.

"Why is it that only sets of twins call him Milord?" Haruhi wondered to herself out loud. Kyouya shrugged, before stepping forward to warn everyone they only had about three minutes till class started. Everyone walked into the classroom, one of the last ones to enter into it's domain.

"Now...where to sit?" Kimi pondered, glancing over the array of seats before her.

"You guys can sit next to me again." Haruhi offered as she sat down, Tamaki instantly seated by her side. Kyouya ignored them as he took his seat behind Tamaki.

"Nah, no offense, but we sat next to you last period. We need new scenery, a new easel, a new..."

"We get bored easily." Kiki clarified her sister's rambling. Kimi merely stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well, you didn't have to get all technical...Hey! Let's take that seat in the back!" Kimi pointed to the very back of the classroom to three desks in the dark corner. Tamaki immediately tried to correct her mistake.

"No, no, no! My dear, you most certainly do not want to sit back there! I shall be the first to warn you that that is where Nekozawa sits! He might curse you if you invade upon his space! You need to avoid that area at all costs!!" Tamaki frantically waved his arms around trying to prove his point as he rambled on about past experiences.

Kiki cut him off. "Ohhh! We most certainly wouldn't want to invade _HIS_ space then! We want to avoid it! Right Kimi? Let's avoid that space. Because it sounds wise to avoid it. Yes, avoidance sounds like the best plan of action. Which seat does he sit in? So we'll know to avoid it?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Tamaki was glad that someone (for once) was taking him seriously. "Oh, he sits in that desk in the middle, so be sure to avoi-"

The twins were already taking their seats on either side of Nekozawa's desk.

"Tamaki-san?" one of his classmates piped up. "You're turning to dust again."

"So I wonder what this mysterious Nekozawa is like?" Kimi pondered, mostly to herself as a dark figure came through the door and started heading to the back.

----+++----

Nekozawa walked in, almost late do to the fact that one of his incantations had taken longer than he thought. He began to make his way back to his desk (but not without sending a glare towards Tamaki, just to watch him squirm) when he was startled to see two girls sitting on either side of his desk. He fumbled in his robes a bit, completely shocked. Even Bereznoff was surprised, glancing from one girl to the other, before turning his gaze to his master, confused. Gathering himself up, he marched to the corner, ready for anything these two should throw at him.

"Eek! Is that a puppet?! It's so cute!" the blond squealed, quickly whisking Bereznoff off Nekozawa's hand and cuddling it. "Where did you get him? What's his name? Can I have one? He's so cute!" she squealed again, cuddling the puppet even more.

...Anything but that...

"You'll have to excuse her." the other girl spoke up, slightly surprising Nekozawa, who had forgotten about her presence. "She has a thing for anything plushie." She reached her hand out. "The name's Taisho, Kimi." a slight glare was sent to the oblivious blond, as Nekozawa politely shook her hand still in a small bit of shock.

"Oh come ON Kimi! How can you not adore him?!" Kiki asked, holding Bereznoff for Kimi to view. Nekozawa took this chance to try and snatch his beloved cat back, having already taken a seat. To no avail, as Kiki instantly continued on with cuddling the puppet. Kimi cleared her throat, trying to catch her twin's attention.

"Hm? Oh sorry." Kiki gently returned the puppet to it's master, where it blushed and hid under his robes. "My name is Taisho, Kiki!" the blond exclaimed, also shaking Nekozawa's unoccupied hand.

Finally getting his bearings, Nekozawa introduced himself. "And I am Nekozawa. Lord of darkness and head of the Black Magic Club." this was followed by an evil cackle. Nekozawa waited for them to squeal and run away, assuming they had taken a bet on how long they could sit back here, or something like that.

"Cool, do all club members get to wear black capes?" Kimi asked, already tugging on the long cloak.

"Do you do all sorts of cool tricks like floating in the air and stuff?" Kiki also asked, discreetly trying to snatch Bereznoff back.

"Eh..."

The teacher rapped her desk with her ruler, as the final bell rang, signaling the start of the class.

The rest of the morning went smoothly. After History, the twins had Science with the rest of Class 1-A, so they sat in the same desks as Homeroom. Thoroughly bored by the end of class, they were delighted to finally here the bell for lunch echo down the halls. Leaping out of their seats, they followed the rest of the class to the cafeteria. As they entered the large room, they gave each other a high-five.

"First-"

"-Morning-"

"_-Complete!_"

—+++—++—+++----+++

Yeah, I know, I like them having little plans and finishing their sentences. So how was this chapter? It had a little more of the host club in it! Next up...Lunch! And then afternoon classes! Yaaay!

See that pretty little button down there?

The one that says "Submit Review"?

Can't you hear it beckoning you to click?

"_Click me...Cliiiiiick me!!_"

(Kimi and Kiki walk up)

"_What's she's trying to say is: Please review! It encourages the author so much to see that people actually enjoy her story enough to review it!"_


	4. The Rest of the Dayish

The Circus Comes to Ouran!

A/N OMIGOSH! I updated :shock: Once again, I didn't get as far as I wanted, but I knew if I didn't get this up tonight it would be probably a couple of weeks before I get another chance to type. So I typed what I could. (I've been working on it for a while). I won't keep you long so..

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! Neither do I own: Osmosis Jones, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Sugar Puffs (if they exist), Alice in Wonderland, Ziploc bags, or Irish drinking songs, of whom references are made. (Don't you ever get curious as to what's in the chapter after reading the disclaimer?) Without further ado...

P.S. Since I'm so busy with classes and such, I'm not going to be able to reply to the reviews at the moment, and maybe not for the next couple of chapters. College is a lot of hard work + I'm putting in a lot of long hours at my job on top of that, so it's a miracle if I can find time for Fanfics. I'm sorry!! But please keep reviewing! You wouldn't believe how much it encourages me!!

Chapter Four: The Rest of the Day-ish

"I thought the bell was _never _going to ring!!" Kiki complained, throwing the last of her schoolbooks into her locker. "I was terrified he was gonna ask me about those cell absorby thingey! I'm terrible at science!" waving her arms around in exasperation, she slammed the door shut and turned to her sibling, who had the locker right next to her.

"That's called osmosis, and we weren't even learning about cells today." Kimi added, also slamming her locker door close.

"Nu-uh! You got the name wrong! It's Osmosis Jones! And everybody knows he's a white blood cell cop! Geeze! Didn't you watch the tv in the faculty tent?" grinning, Kiki skipped down the hallway, hopefully in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Didn't you watch Bill Nye the Science Guy? Besides, not everything you see on tv is true you know." Kimi reminded her, sliding next to Kiki who, after hearing this had tripped, and now lay sprawled on the expensive hallway floor.

"You lie!" she dramatically gasped out, slowly peeling herself off the ground. Kimi shook her head in the negative. "But...But..." tears welled up in the blond's eyes. "Noo!! Everything I know is a lie!!"

"Quit being so melodramatic." giving her sister a kick, Kimi continued down the hallway. Stopping, she glanced around a bit. "...I think we're lost."

At this Kiki began looking around, almost as if she was expecting something.

"What are you doing?" Kimi asked, almost afraid to hear her answer.

"This is the part where some kind person randomly appears and offers us help." she continued glancing around as Kimi backed up against a wall. There was no way she was getting spooked like last time with Haruhi, this time she was prepared.

"Where are they!?" Kiki began to impatiently tap her foot. "Their usually right on time."

"You ever thought that maybe that doesn't always hap-"

"Are you two lost?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Kimi screamed, once again leaping in the air. This time though, she managed to plaster herself against the actual wall (this was all thanks to her many years in the circus no doubt). "Why do you people keep insisting on sneaking up on me!?!" she yelled to nobody in particular. Nekozawa looked up in confusion having emerged from the shadows as he always does. Coincidentally, those shadows happened to be right next to Kimi. Deciding he shouldn't even ask, he turned to Kiki, still slightly expecting her to be terrified of him, like all the other students (expect maybe Haruhi).

"You're late!" she exclaimed, running up and tugging on his sleeve. "You were suppose to randomly appear a whole minute ago when we first mentioned out loud that we were lost! Don't you understand how the universe works?!?" she emphasized her last point with another tug on his sleeve.

"I...well...uh...what?" Nekozawa stuttered, completely and utterly lost on the first year's logic. So he just said the first thing that came to mind. "Why is she clinging to the wall?"

Kiki grinned, always glad for a chance to tease her sibling. "Oh, you startled her, she's real high-strung."

"I was not startled! Just slightly alarmed..." Kimi yelled down at the other two still on the ground.

"Then why are you clinging to the wall for dear life?" Kiki mocked, trying to stealthily snatch Bereznoff again.

"I...was...uh...checking the quality of the wall...you know...in case of a natural disaster or something..." Kimi quickly stuttered out an excuse to justify her actions. Her death grip, finally, began to give way. "LOOK OUT BELOW!!" she tumbled off the wall and right on top of a very shocked Nekozawa. "That wasn't so bad..." she muttered, getting up and stretching out her arm muscles, slightly cramped from clinging to the wall for so long. "Thanks Nekozawa-kun!"

There were a few grumbling noises coming from the black mass on the ground, until it began to stir and Nekozawa was able to sit up again.

"Are you alright?" Kiki gasped, running over to Nekozawa. "Poor kitty!" she snatched Bereznoff and cuddled him.

"Aaaaaanywho...can you show us where the cafeteria is?" Kimi questioned the Black Magic Club's president.

Nekozawa glanced over from his struggle to reclaim his beloved puppet from Kiki's "iron-glomp-of-doom". "And why would I, the Lord of Darkness, help you two?" he asked, finally securing Bereznoff.

" 'Cause that's what friends do!" Kiki squealed, having lost Bereznoff, she settled for glomping Nekozawa from behind. The president was stunned for a moment, but seeing no escape (and slightly flattered at being considered a friend) he finally gave in.

"Fine, first of all, the cafeteria is in the opposite direction."

"Aw maaaan!"

-----+++-----

"Finally!" the twins exclaimed, bursting through the cafeteria doors, Nekozawa trailing behind them. "The cafeteria!" they quickly rushed over to the lunch line and grabbed a tray (-and Nekozawa, since he had tried to sneak off after they found the elusive room).

"Why do you keep dragging me around, especially when you know I can curse you." Nekozawa whined, also picking up a lunch tray. (The lady behind the counter gave him a strange look. It had been months since Nekozawa had last appeared in the Dining Hall.)

"Have you ever gotten a fortune teller pissed off at you?" Kiki asked, bowing politely to the woman.

"Or a swami?" Kimi added, snatching the roll Kiki just got off her tray and placing it on her own.

"Or a psychic?" Kiki glared at her sister, before ordering another roll.

"Or a medium?"

"Or a witch?"

"You wouldn't believe how many people we've managed to piss off." Kimi grinned proudly.

"Besides," Kiki started, picking out the roast duck.

"We have no idea where anything is." Kimi added, before turning to the chef to ask a question.

"And your fun!" Kiki cheered, almost knocking Nekozawa's tray into his chest.

He just blankly stared at the two girls.

"BUT NO SUGAR PUFFS!!" Kimi cried, her echo reverberating around the arches of the grand room. Everyone turned to the upset girl who still stood in line. "But...but..." she whimpered, "you've gotta have sugar puffs! It's a staple food necessary for children's growth! Without sugar puffs, where do we get our energy!?!"

'Somehow' the chef thought to herself, 'I think you could do with a little less sugar.' Kimi continued her rant.

"How could a great institute like this not be able to serve a food so necessary to out survival!? How do you pull off all nighters? With sugar puffs! How do you make it through the day? Sugar Puffs! How do you do well in gym class?"

"Hard work?" a random student piped up from somewhere in the room, Kimi turned to glare at him.

"No! Sugar Puffs!" he 'eeped' as she turned back around to continue. "How did scientists build rockets? Sugar Puffs of course! What do they eat in space? Sugar Puffs! How would Kiki and I finish our trapez-" it was at this point Kiki reached into her pocket and pulled out a Ziploc bag full of round sugary treats, nestled in a mound of sugar.

"Eek! Sugar Puffs!" Kimi cheered taking her prized snack and lunch tray with her to a nearby table. Kiki thanked the woman, and after politely declining some caviar, she walked over and joined her sister.

The Hitachiin twins were doubled over at their own table, laughing so hard they were in danger of falling out of their chairs. Haruhi merely stared ahead, deciding she should be used to these kind of outbreaks, she turned to her home-made lunch (the twins had forced her to come to the cafeteria again). It was then she thought of something. Tapping her chin she turned to the twins.

"How come they can get the cafeteria food if they're scholarship students?" the twins looked at her.

"Poor Haruhi! Are you jealous because you don't get free cafeteria food?" they nuzzled her head, much to her embarrassment (and the fangirls delight). "It's a new program the headmaster started this year, too bad you missed it, neh? First time scholarship students get one free week's worth of food now!" they laughed, before turning to their own food. Haruhi looked down at her fried eggs and rice, before grumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'rich ba-' before shoving some more rice in her mouth.

Nekozawa quickly ordered his own lunch, then walked to the tables trying to find a seat. Unlike most students who had their regular tables they would also sit in thru rain, sleet, snow, and hail, it had been so long since he had actually dined in the lunchroom that almost all the tables had been claimed and he had no place to sit. For a moment, he debated whether or not to just take his lunch back to his club room to eat like he always did, or scare some students from their table and claim it as his own. He mentally began toying with choice number two when his decision was quickly made for him as Kiki bounced up to him.

"Hurry up Neko-kun! Me and Kimi saved you a seat at our table!"

"Don't you mean 'Kimi and I'?" Nekozawa muttered, allowing himself to be pulled alongside the hyper blond.

"Hey, I'm not in class right now, I don't have to think." she replied as they arrived at the table Kimi and her were sitting, the aforementioned happily munching on her sugar puffs, the rest of her food untouched. Kiki popped him at the table, then sat down and resumed eating her meal. Nekozawa shrugged in defeat before pulling his hood a little further over his eyes and tucking Bereznoff somewhere deep in the recesses of his robe where Kiki couldn't get to him, then began to eat.

"Wah, no more sugar puffs..." there was a slight moan to his left as Kimi mourned for her sugary treat. To the right of Nekozawa a mass of blond curls leaned forward and answered.

"Sorry, that's all I had. You'd better eat the rest of your lunch before-A) I eat it. B) You run out of time, or most likely C) Your sugar rush hits."

"Sugar rush?" Nekozawa asked, taking a bite out of his roast bat. At least, that's what he ordered, but it suspiciously tasted tasted a lot like chicken. He made a mental note to speak to the chef about this later.

"Oh yeeeeeah. Nobody has ever seen Kimi on a sugar rush." Kiki stated, her face very thoughtful. "That's probably why nobody tried to stop me from giving her those sugar puffs..."

"I'm not that bad!" Kimi protested, making mountains out of her mashed potatoes before devouring them.

"Ringmaster tried to get a restraining order placed on you and sugar." Kimi reminded her sister, swiping some of Nekozawa's food. Kimi laughed.

"Oh yeah! But the court wouldn't allow it because 'sugar is an inanimate object'." Kimi made little air quotes as she finished her sentence, laughing. Having stolen some of Kiki's food as payback for stealing his own, Nekozawa finally butted into the conversation.

"Ringmaster?" he asked, dusting his hands off. "A friend of yours?" The girls froze as they realized what they had let slip.

"A-a nickname!" Kimi stuttered "f-for a-a-a-"

"Our uncle!" Kiki chimed in "our uncle who ah, lives in Russia! We don't see him much." The girls held their breath, hoping he would buy it.

"Oh, why Ringmaster?" he asked, eating the last of his "bat". The girls breathed a sigh of relief, then tried to make up a plausible story.

"Um, in Russia they have this weird holiday-" Kimi began.

"-where you go get really drunk!" Kiki butted in, a mental picture of the stern and harsh ringmaster wobbling to and fro, singing songs to a lamp with a tie tied around his head, the fantasy amusing her so much she could barely contained her giggles.

"Right." Kimi glanced at her sister whose face was turning red from trying not to laugh. "And then they go to a-"

"-arena! Where they have this game where you have to run around and catch a wombat!" the blond interjected again, greatly enjoying this. Kimi kicked her sister under the table, which was quite a feat since Nekozawa was sitting between them.

"And, he won...so ah, that's why we call him Ringmaster!" Kimi finished off with a weak chuckle, praying he was gullible enough to buy it. Nekozawa glanced at the two girls and opened his mouth to say something when-

"Yo, mismatched doubles." two voices harmonized as the twins heads appeared next to Kiki and Kimi.

"Hey! It's Tweedle Dee..." Kimi stated, glancing at Kaoru, whose chin was resting on her shoulder.

"And Tweedle Dum!" Kiki added, poking Hikaru's nose, his chin also residing on her shoulder.

"What are you guys doing over here..." Kaoru asked, stealing Kimi's roll.

"-with Nekozawa?" Hikaru finished, also taking Kiki's roll.

"_How can twins do that?"_ one student whispered to another as they passed by. The second student gave a questioning glance to the first. "_Finish each others sentences I mean? It's like they know what the other one is gonna say!" _the second student nodded in agreement.

"_Must be a twin thing." _shrugging, they continued on to their table.

Kimi glanced at Kaoru as he ate her roll, while Kiki snatched hers back from Hikaru and stuffed it in her mouth before he could take it again. "We were just eating lunch with him." Kiki shrugged, swallowing the last of her roll as Kimi swiped Nekozawa's roll off his tray and ate it instead. "Right Nekoz-" she turned to his seat to find him gone, the tray having been abandoned.

"Aww maaaan!" Kimi whined "he got away!"

"No worries." Kiki grinned "I got the plushie." she triumphantly held of Bereznoff. The twins stared at her in shock.

"How did you..."

"That, my friends," she winked "-is a secret!" she cuddled her snatched prize. Kaoru sighed, then held up his flashlight as Hikaru pulled out his.

"Drat, he probably saw us coming." they whined, flicking the lights on and off.

"Why is everyone so wary of Zawa-san anyway?" Kiki questioned Hikaru, who still hovered over her shoulder. Hikaru gave her a 'you-can't-tell?' glance before he began.

"Well-"

"Is your sister alright?" Kaoru asked, pointing to a twitching Kimi. Kiki stood up, examining her sister. The wide eyes...trembling body...twitching eyelid...huge grin...it could on mean one thing...

"RUN!!! KIMI'S SUGAR RUSH HAS HIT!!!"

-----+++----

"I can't believe they actually had to evacuate the cafeteria..." Kiki grinned, pulling out her math book from her locker, ignoring the chatter of the other students around them as everyone hurried to their next class, Kimi groaned.

"_I _can't believe they actually shot me with insulin. I wasn't _that_ bad!" she rubbed a sore spot on her arm.

"Besides running in circles, screaming like a banshee, and singing Irish drinking songs..."

"You will stop speaking..._**now**_." Kimi cut her sister off, glaring at her for a moment before turning around and marching off towards their next class, Kiki following close behind laughing.

"At least the headmaster is a softie..."

_-Earlier in the office-_

"_-and after Fluffy passed away, I felt my whole world collapse around me!" Kimi faked a sob, burying her face in her hands, Kiki patting her back affectionately. Mr. Suoh sniffed a bit. "I tried a little sugar after that, just a little to take the edge off I told myself. But one spoonful turned to two, and two to three, and before I knew it I was out of control!!" Their was another well-placed (fake) sob. "But then," she turned to Kiki with a watery smile. "I was re-united with my long lost sister..." Kiki wiped some (fake) tears off her own face, before hugging her sister. Mr. Suoh was, at this point, openly sobbing into his handkerchief._

"_You poor child!!" he sobbed and dramatically rushed forward, grabbing her hand. "My heart bleeds for you! Oh the tragedies of losing your dearly beloved Fluffy-kins!"_

'_Fluffy-kins?' Kiki whispered to Kimi._

'_Play along.' Kimi muttered back._

"_How it must have scarred your poor, bleeding heart!" he continued on, ignorant of the girls quick exchange of words. Kimi nodded along sadly. "I've got it!" his fist made a loud 'smack' as he slammed it into his palm. "Come back to my office at four thirty this afternoon!" Grinning at his 'wonderful' idea, he quickly ushered the girls out of his office, the cafeteria incident forgotten long ago._

_-Currently in the hall-_

"Gullible..." Kimi mused, still speaking of Mr. Suoh.

"Yep!" Kiki assured her, skipping a bit ahead.

"Crazy?" Kimi tried again, still trying to pinpoint the exact word she was looking for.

"Oh most definitely so." Kiki enthusiastically agreed. Having stopped walking, Kimi stood in the hallway, still pondering. Kiki joined her, now also trying to think of the correct word to describe the headmaster. They both froze when they spotted a familiar blond running towards them. They turned to each other and nodded.

"Milord."

"Yes?" the clueless boy answered, having caught up to them he was now bent over wheezing a bit from his dash. The girls paused.

"Exactly." they answered, shrugging their shoulders. Tamaki stared at them in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Nothing. Hey since you're here..." Kiki pulled out the dreaded schedule. "Do you have any idea where this room is?" she pointed to the time slot where their math class was. Taking the piece of paper, Tamaki analyzed it for a moment.

"Nope!" he exclaimed brightly, handing the sheet back. Kiki grumbled to herself, hoping that if she stared at the schedule long enough it would burst into flames.

"Allow me." Kyouya interrupted them, taking the paper from them and quickly scanning over it. He whipped his trusty laptop out and began frantically typing. As he typed, their was a whirring sound coming from the machine, as suddenly a built in printer spit out another piece of paper.

"They do that?" Kimi asked in astonishment, her mouth hanging open.

Kyouya grinned. "They can do a lot, it just depends on how much you're willing to pay." he handed them the sheet he just printed out. "Here is a map of all your classes, with your different rooms highlighted. I also took the liberty of highlighting the Third Music Room for you. You should come by and visit after school." he gave them his host grin, before walking off, dragging a protesting Tamaki behind him. The twins shrugged, before dashing off in the direction of their next class, following the instructions on Kyouya's map.

-----+++-----

"The Third Music Room eh?" Kiki questioned, her finger pausing on the bright pink square. The twins were in their seats in their classroom, reviewing the map Kyouya gave them.

"What's in there I wonder..." Kimi also muttered, the two leaning back in their chairs, waiting for class to begin.

Kimi began glancing around the room, taking note of their seating arrangement, she nudged her sister in the ribs. Kiki angrily glanced over, not appreciating the "nudge".

"What?"

"Did you notice..." Kimi mouthed, leaning closer "that once again we're sitting in an area that seems to be centered around one particular desk no one wants to sit by?" Kiki's eyes grew wide as she realized what her sister was implying.

"You think Neko-chan sits here?!" she asked, pulling Bereznoff out of nowhere and cuddling him. The little cloth puppet seemed a bit put out by this, but appeared to go limp in defeat. (Actually Kiki's grip relaxed a bit, allowing the puppet to droop some.) He seemed to figure, as much as puppets can, that if he can tolerate Kirimi's cuddlings at home, he most certainly could take this (it wasn't really _that_ bad).

"Maaaaybe." Kimi grinned. They both watched the door expectantly, waiting for Nekozawa's (hopeful) appearance.

The next figure to appear in the door frame was most definitely NOT Nekozawa. This person stood a good head taller than the girls. Unlike most of the male students though, he had his overcoat open, his yellow shirt peeking out from underneath it. The most notable thing about him though, was his flaming red hair, which he reached up to try and calm down, having just run in from outside. Except for the circus twins in the back, the entire class shuddered simultaneously when he walked in the room, his glare freezing all in their seats. He growled, then walked towards the back of the class to his seat in between the two girls...

...wait a minute...something seemed different...

...he gasped in shock, someone got a dash of pen on his desk! With his 20/20 vision it was a wonder he didn't notice it sooner! One of the girls sitting next to his desk tossed a paper airplane over it.

...wait...

GIRLS!?!? He stopped short, his brain finally making the connection about the something that was different about his seating area. Nobody ever sat next to him, especially girls! (Haruhi-kun was an exception). The blond glanced up at him and waved as the raven haired girl also looked up and smirked.

"Hi!" the blond chirped as he sat in his desk. "The name's Kiki!" she grinned.

"And I'm Kimi." the other girl answered, picking some lint off her sweatshirt.

"U-uh, Kasanoda." Kasanoda stuttered a bit, not used to this.

"Cool!" Kiki grinned. "Okay, first things first...did you dye your hair?" she poked his head.

"...eh?..."

-----+++----+++----

That's it! Yay! Kasanoda! I wove him! By the way, there's a story behind the sugar puffs...

Me and my little brother had just finished watching the _old old old_ Batman movie, and they were playing it twice, so after I watched it once I went to my room to do some work, and as I was typing I could hear the tv, but not really the words. But I swear, suddenly as clear as a bell I could SWEAR I heard Alfred (the butler) say:

"But no sugar puffs?"

I just about died laughing!! I had to put it in, and as you can see, the idea grew a bit.

Also...

I saw this really ugly squirrel...

I mean it was ugly.

Sorry, that just really struck me. It looked like a squirrel, except it's tail wasn't as fluffy, it was a..."not-so-fluffy-squirrelike" tail. Poor rat-squirrel. I had to stop (I was walking on campus) and I just pointed to the squirrel and said "Wow you're ugly."

It was quite a shock to me.

Poor ugly squirrel...

Please review...


	5. Fluffykins?

Boo! Guess whooo!! Yep! I'm back from the dead! And I have a good reason for taking so long! My compooper been trying to explode on me, and it actually wouldn't allow me on WordPerfect for three weeks, which is where I write and store my chapters! And then we visited family during Christmas and none of them have intranets, so I was pissed 'cause I couldn't update! But the next chapter is _finally _up!! Yay! And I had one reviewer asking about where they live, well don't worry, that will be explained in the _next_ chapter, I meant to do it in this one, but by the time I finished this (I spent all day typing out over seventeen pages) I was rather sick of typing, so I just found a place to quit. The same reviewer asked what the pairings were going to be...and honestly ...I have no idea! I do know there will be no Haruhi/Mori (sorry loretta537!!) I'm just not too into that pairing, I probably won't be pairing Haruhi with anyone, but if I do put some Haruhi fluff it will probably be Tamaki, but I change my mind a lot so that is subject to change depending on my mood. I personally can't decide between Female TwinsX Host Club Twins or Female TwinsX Nekozawa X Kasanoda. So if you want you can leave reviews telling your thoughts on the subject (I would prefer if they had some thought behind them and not just 'TWINSXTWINS FOREVER!!' or something like that) so till next time! See ya!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!! Neither do I own Twinkies, Zebra cakes, or the Hostess company. Mmm...Zebra cakes...Oh for the record, I mention The Hostess company making Twinkies and Zebra cakes, but I haven't had any in so long, I can't remember if they really do or not, so please no flaming reviews if I was wrong, just take it in stride.

Chapter Five: Hostess? Like the snacks?

"_Can you believe those two?"_

"_I know! There so brave, sitting next to Kasanoda-san!"_

"_Aren't they afraid of him?"_

"_Maybe he hasn't looked at them yet?"_

"_He's pretty scary though! If I had to sit next to him, I'd probably wet myself!"_

"_..."_

"_Well, probably not __wet__ myself, just be very very scared."_

"_Too late, no take-backs."_

"_Drat."_

They may have been trying to whisper, but Kasanoda heard every word they said. He glared at his paper, trying to block out the mutterings all around him. It's not like it was a shock to him, he was used to these kind of things by now. He growled, the current problem they were working on seemed to dance in front of his eyes. Since when did they throw letters in with numbers? Did that mean they had mathematical properties too? So did A+CQ? If so, why was he never informed of this? A slight tug on a lock of hair jerked him out of his musings. With his glare on full-force, he looked up, ready to challenge the fool who pulled on his hair.

His angry glare was met by bright blue eyes, curiously looking at him. Kiki whistled, before whispering.

"_That's quite some glare you got going there. You should be a Yankee or something! That would be cool!"_ she grinned, and poked his head again. _"Is your hair always red? Do you dye it? Have you ever thought about wearing kitty ears?"_ she probably would have continued on with her barrage of random questions, had not a paper airplane sailed by Kasanoda's head and nailed Kiki right on the forehead. _"Itai! Kimiiiiii!" _she drawled out her sister's name, whining. _"Why you do that?"_ she dabbed at the spot of blood on her forehead.

"_You need to stop blabbering and pay attention! You and I both know you suck at math."_ her twin sister answered, jotting down the next problem and finishing it with a few simple strokes of her pencil.

"_Do not!" _Kiki protested, doodling another cat on her paper.

"_Two cubed?"_ the raven-haired girl asked, looking at her sister with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"_Takes one to know one!"_ Kiki muttered back, mistaking the math problem for an insult. All Kimi and Kasanoda (who had become quite caught up with the conversation) could do was stare at her in disbelief.

"_Just when I think you've said the stupidest thing ever, you keep on talking."_ Kimi sighed, returning to her work. Kasanoda glanced over, to see Kiki also bent over her work, trying to copy all the problems down before they were erased, before finally returning to his own paper.

'_...maybe Q+CA?'_

-----+++-----

"I...HATE...MATH." a low feral growl escaped Kiki's mouth as she stomped to her locker, literally hurling the despised textbook into the deep recesses of the container, hopefully to never be seen again.

"You're going to need that book, we have homework tonight." Kimi reminded, appearing next to Kiki and shoving a few more books into her messenger bag.

"CURSE YOU BOOK!! First you make my head...brain...thinking thing hurt, and now you're making me fish you out of this locker?! IT'S BIGGER THAN THE CLOSET IN OUR TRAILER!!! CUUUURSE YOU MAAAAATH!!!" Kiki screamed to the heavens, giving the locker a kick.

"It's not the locker's fault.." Kimi grinned, enjoying the show.

"You are so enjoying this aren't you?!" Kiki's voice echoed back to Kimi since she had entered into her locker to find the dreaded math book. She finally tumbled out of the spacious container, book in hand.

"Actually, yes I am. Oh and by the way...that's the wrong book." Kimi pointed out, leaning against her locker.

Kiki paused, glancing from the Chemistry book to the locker and back again. Slumping in defeat, she tossed the book into the locker and began digging once again for the correct book. Kimi began to laugh, but stopped abruptly.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, turning to Kiki, who finally emerged from her locker with the correct book.

"Yeah." Kiki replied "And all the books in my locker are starting to quiver." The twins peered down the hall and noticed a dust cloud quickly approaching them, several shadowy objects at the base.

"What is it?"

"I dunno, cows?"

"Bulls?"

"Buffalos?"

"Wombats?"

When the mass finally came close enough, the objects began to focus into something far worse than what the twins imagined.

"**FANGIRLS!!!!!"** they screamed in horror, before diving into Kiki's locker right when the first wave passed. Several squealings and shouts of "Moe!" echoed into the locker through the air vents. Shadows played across the girl's faces, highlighting their looks of horror before fading away into the darkness, only to be lit up again. The twins clutched each other in terror, praying they would be safe.

"Don't worry! The locker will protect us! It's made out of pure mahogany!" Kimi yelled, trying to be heard over the din of the stampede.

"Are you mad woman!? Nothing can stop a fangirl! Not even reinforced steel!" Kiki yelled back, clutching her sister. "Oh Dear! We're gonna die, I know it!! Why?! WHY!?!"

It was several minutes until the last of the stampede ended, the fat girls huffing behind the rest, but to the twins it felt like an eternity. The hallways were silent, save for a small squeak as one of the lockers cracked open, emerald and crystal eyes peeking out from behind the safety of it's solid wood door.

"_Is it safe?"_

"_I think so."_

"_How can you tell?"_

"_..like this."_

"_Wha-EEK!!"_

Kiki squeaked as she was kicked out of the locker and rolled out into the middle of the hallway, landing smack into Kasanoda's leg. Before realizing where she was, she clutched onto the solid thing in front of her and started screaming.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!! I'M TOO CUTE TO BE DEVOURED BY FANGIRLS! OH GOD THE HORROR!! DON'T TAKE MY SOUL AWAY! YOU CAN HAVE MY FIRSTBORN CHILD JUST LET ME KEEP MY SOU-oh, Hi Kasanoda-kun!" she grinned up at the Yankee, who was looking very confused at the moment and a little flustered, not used to such close contact with a girl. Kiki stood up and dusted some imaginary dust off of her jeans, then glanced up and down the hallway, making sure the stampede was truly over.

"Um..." Kasanoda cleared his throat, trying to catch the oblivious blond's attention. "Why were you in a locker?" Normally he wouldn't have bothered her by asking and just assumed it was a commoner thing, but he had never seen Haruhi coming out of a locker and that seemed a little far-fetched, even for commoners.

"Hmm?" Kiki glanced up, having decided that the perimeter was secure. "Oh, I was hiding!" she grinned, before stretching out her slightly cramped muscles.

"Hiding? From wha-" several possibilities began to filter through his Yankee mind, each worse then before.

Kasanoda Inner Mind Theater

_..."Ow!" Kiki cried out, slamming into the locker. She glanced up defenselessly, tears slipping down her bruised cheeks._ _"Stop it! Please leave me alone!" she cried. Several guys from class 1-C circled around her, laughing. She was quickly shoved into the locker, despite her tears and cries of protest, before they left, laughing at the pitiful commoner._

_...She was running down the hallway, being chased by thugs, seeing the locker as her last chance to escape, she dove in, cowering in fear as her tormenters ran by._

_...Aliens were chasing her with their mother ship when..._

"Earth to Nova! Earth to Nova!"Kiki stated, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Kasanoda was quickly yanked out of his inner mind theater and plopped back down on earth, Kiki in front of him, trying to get his attention.

"Ah...um...eh?" was the most intelligent reply he could think of on such short notice.

"Ah good, you kind of dazed out for a minute." she answered, fixing a few books in her bag. "Just making sure you were okey-dokey!"

"Oh, um..." he stuttered, not entirely sure what to do, but deciding that it was his Good Yankee Duty to protect those in need, plunged forward. "I-If anyone is bothering you, I can have them taken care of for you-"

'_No! No! No!'_ he mentally panicked, '-_don't make it sound like you are going to murder them in an alley or something!' _

"-aah, by talking to them for you-"

'_ACK! Now it sounds like I'll just have tea with them and chat!'_

"-and force them-"

'_Alley!'_

"-peaceably-"

'_Tea!'_

"-umm..." his mind frantically searched for some way to dig him out of this hole. "Umm...with a cat!"

'_...'_

'_-WHY DID I SAY THAT!?!?'_ He glanced up, hoping against all hope that she hadn't just heard that, it would certainly ruin his Yankee image...ruin it beyond repair.

"Hmm?" she asked, glancing up from her book bag. "I'm sorry, did you say something? I was looking for my math book...I could have sworn it was in here!" she continued rummaging through the huge, worn -out bag. A few pencils clattered on the cold tile floor, followed by some expensive, high-quality books, and a box of pocky as she flipped the entire bag over and dumped it's contents onto the floor, still searching for the elusive math book.

"Ah, nothing." it would probably be easier if he just kept a look-out instead. They were quickly interrupted by a loud thumping noise coming from behind them.

"Ah! I forgot about Kimi! I left her in the locker!"

"Wha-" Left _Kimi_ in the locker? His mind was about to zap back into Theater Mode, before Kimi tumbled out of the locker, a few pencils stuck oh-so-nicely in her hair.

"KIKI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

...Kasanoda wasn't even going to _try_ and understand these commoners...

"Maa Maa, it was just a misunderstanding, that it was!" Kiki waved her hands in front of her face, hoping to ward off her sister's anger.

"Don't you dare even think about going Kenshin on me! You are so dead! You left me in the locker!" Kimi roared, stumbling to her feet, tripping over the pencils from Kiki's bag that were still left on the floor.

"I was making sure the stampede was over!" Kiki squeaked, hiding behind Kasanoda.

"It sounds like it's been over for a while." Kimi replied, her arms crossed as her foot impatiently tapped the ground.

"Yeah well, you shoved me out into the hall, what if they had still been there?" Kiki whimpered, coming out from behind Kasanoda with little tears forming in her eyes.

Kimi paused, trying to rub back the impending headache. "You know I wouldn't have shoved you out there if there had been any real danger. And don't even try the puppy face on me." she grinned, ruffling Kiki's hair. "Nothing to gain from it this time. Wait till we see Mr. Suoh at four thirty today." It was at this point she finally noticed Kasanoda still standing there. "Oh, yo! Whassup Nova?"

"Nothing, what stampede are you talking about?" he questioned, still puzzling over what was going on.

The girls simultaneously shivered, the horror of their past experience coming back. "The...the..._**fangirls**_." Kimi squeaked.

Kasanoda nodded, finally grasping what was going on. "You mean the Host Club fangirls?" he asked Kimi, as Kiki returned to her locker and began to rummage through it.

"And fanguys." Kiki piped up, retrieving the battered math book from the back of her locker where it had fallen out. "What?" she asked, noticing the stares she was getting from the two. "Some of those shadows were manly I swear!"

Kasanoda shrugged, before continuing. "The fangirl stampede comes through every day at about 3:02, most of us have learned to stay inside our classrooms until their gone." Kasanoda opened the door to the classroom they just left to reveal a bunch of guys checking their watches and sitting on desks, obviously waiting until they knew it was safe to come out.

"Somebody could have warned us." Kimi huffed. "Just about got killed out there..."

"What is this 'host club' we keep hearing about?" Kiki finally asked. Almost all the guys in the room stared at her in disbelief, even Kasanoda. "What? Was it something I said?"

"You've never heard of the host club?" one of the guys asked, jumping off the desk and grabbing his books, the others doing the same, having decided it was finally safe to venture out into the hallway. "All the girls love the host club." he almost pouted as he passed the three. The twins shrugged as the followed the rest out.

"Oh yeah! We promised Kyouya-san we'd see him in the Third Music Room after school!" Kimi remembered, grabbing Kiki and dashing off towards their destination, map in hand.

-----+++-----

"And there they go, to be wooed by the host club." the same boy sulked, getting ready to head home.

"Get over it, Masashi, just because you can't get a girlfriend doesn't mean you can blame the host club." another guy laughed, clapping Masashi on the back.

"It's true though!" he whined back, heading outside towards his limo. Kasanoda shrugged, and followed everyone else out.

-----+++-----

"I don't like Kyouya-san though, he's creepy." Kiki whined, running behind her sister."He looks at you and it's all like: 'God's busy, can I help you?'. He peers into your soul...your SOOOOUL!!!" she dramatically declared, spreading her arms out wide to illustrate her point. The two paused in front of the Third Music Room. Kimi glanced over at her sister.

"You're odd, you know that right?"

"Since the day I was born, besides, you're not exactly the epitome of normal either."

"Oh, please." she turned the doorknob slightly. "Look up 'normal' in the dictionary and that's my picture next to it."

"Yeah-" Kiki muttered. "_Ab_normal."

The doors opened wide and the sisters were hit with graceful rose petals, fluttering through the air. Surrounded by these silken objects of beauty were seven gorgeous men dressed in turbans, ready to greet the newest visitors.

"AAAH!! MY EYE!!!" Kimi shrieked, carefully removing the stray petal from her eyeball. "_Stupid...plant...life...attacking...defenseless...humans...need my...weedwacker_..." she muttered to herself, rubbing her abused eye.

"Hey guys! Kyouya said to stop by...so...here we are!" Kiki grinned, the first to enter the room, Kimi following behind, having finally regained sight in her right eye.

"Ah welcome, so glad you could make it." the Shadow King replied, walking up to the two and marking something in his notebook. "Welcome to the Host Club!"

"Hostess?" Kimi questioned.

"Like Hostess snacks?" Kiki added. Kyouya tried to correct them, but they kept going.

" I want a Hostess snack." Kimi pondered out loud.

"Mmm...yeah, it has been a while hasn't it." Kiki agreed.

"Mmmm...like a Twinkie." Kimi drooled slightly.

"Ugh, you and your Twinkies, honestly those are disgusting. Give me a Zebra cake anyday." Kiki made a face of disgust and stuck her tongue out.

"What did you say about Twinkies?" Kimi argued, glaring at her sister.

"Twinkies?" Tamaki asked, before quickly turning to Haruhi. "Is that a commoner snack?!"

"No sempai, I've never heard of them either." Haruhi replied, then walked back to her table where her customers were waiting and poured them some tea.

"Who would you like to designate?" Kyouya cut in, doing a very impressive job of keeping his rising anger hidden, honestly it was almost like dealing with-

"_Send the mismatched doubles over here!_" two voices stated.

"It'd be fun having another set of twins-" Kaoru voiced with a shrug.

"-even if they are mismatched." Hikaru added, then sat up with a start. "But brother...you haven't taken an interest in someone else...have you?!" he whispered the last part, tears clinging to his eyelashes.

Kaoru gasped, then crawled over the table to his brother. "Don't ever think that Hikaru! There could never be anyone else in my life besides you!" The girls began to squeal, and a couple passed out from 'Moe-overload'.

"Anyway." Kyouya sighed, "who...would...you...like...to...designate?" he lifted his pen, ready to write. He was planning on allowing the girls to see the wonders of the Host Club so they would keep coming back,. Heck, he was even allowing them to come in free for their first visit. But if they were going to continue taking so long he might just charge them extra for the delay. His patience was running thin, customer or not.

"Designate?" Kiki asked, utterly confused about the whole business.

"You know, hang out with!" Tamaki replied, using this moment to practice his 'commoner slang'.

(_"Didja hear me Haruhi?!" he grinned happily, like a dog trying to please it's master. "I said 'hang out with!' I'm fluent in commoner!" he was practically beaming, he was so proud of himself._

_Haruhi sighed. "Yes, good job sempai." she muttered, hoping to appease him so he would finally return to his own customers._)

"_Twin Emergency Meeting!_" Kimi and Kiki shouted, before huddling together to form a plan.

"Alright, let's see..." Kiki started.

"Um, excuse me." Kimi rudely interrupted "This is for female twins only."

"Should have specified-" Hikaru remarked.

"-You're not the only twins here now." Kaoru finished, the two returning to their heart-stricken customers.

"_Anyway..._" Kiki lowered her voice to a whisper. "_What is this place? Somewhere to hang out after school? That's an odd extra-curricular activity."_

Kimi shrugged. "_Must be a rich thing, sure beats band though. Well, while we're here we might as well pick someone to hang out with."_ the two glanced up from their huddle and accessed the possible options. Before ducking back down to the huddle. "_Alright, report!"_

"_The tall black haired dude-doesn't speak much, doesn't move much, doesn't blink much."_

"_Analysis?"_

"_Boring."_

"_Agreed, next?"_

"_Blondie next to T.B.H.D. (Tall-black-haired-dude)- extremely childish, likes sweets-_

"_-Twinkies?" _Kimi cut in mid-report.

"_No Twinkies._

"_Analysis?"_

"_Too nauseatingly sweet."_

"_Agreed, next?"_

"_Shadow dude- keeps writing stuff in notebook, seems to always have hidden motive."_

"_Analysis?"_

"_Just plain creepy."_

Kimi huffed. "_Fine, next?"_

"_Milord-"_

"_No."_

"_Haruhi- very plain, never does anything crazy."_

"_Analysis?"_

"_Too safe."_

"_Agreed, so that leaves?"_

"_The twins."_

"Agreed" the two straightened up and faced a waiting, and annoyed, Kyouya. "We have decided on...the twins!"

'_Took long enough..._' Kyouya quietly thought to himself, before leading the girls over to the twins corner. "The Taisho (Kiki snickered) sisters have decided to designate you two today." The two took a seat and glanced around.

"Soo..." Kiki started "what now?"

One of the girls, taking pity on the poor, clueless commoners, leaned over and quickly explained. "You watch the wonderful display of brotherly love! Doesn't it make your heart melt?" she sighed, as Hikaru cupped Kaoru's chin and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"What? That's it? No games or nothing? I was expecting we'd play some Poker! If this is what you rich people do for fun, then I'd hate to see it when your just plain bored!" Kimi whined, pulling out a deck of cards, and skillfully shuffling them in mid-air. "Can we play Poker when they are done?" she asked.

"Of course not!" another of the girls answered, "Kaoru and Hikaru-sama's brotherly love is too precious to miss one second of!" Kimi gave her a blank stare.

'_Besides, I've never even heard of this 'Poker' game. Have you?'_ the girl asked another fangirl, seated next to her. The girl shrugged, also in the dark about the mysterious commoner game.

"Sooo...no Poker?" she finally asked.

"No!" the girl snapped, tired of Kimi's questions.

Kimi's face scrunched up for a moment, before she stated loud enough for the group to hear. "I certainly don't see the big deal. Their just acting like they are gay, nothing 'heart-warming' about that." she added, tossing a few cards up in the air.

"Yeah, you wanna see stuff like that, why not just watch tv?" Kiki agreed, swiping the ace of spades out of the air.

"Are you two saying are brotherly love isn't genuine!?" Kaoru asked, pretending to faint in his older brother's arms. Hikaru stroked his brother's hair, while the girls squealed in the background. At this point even Renge appeared.

"A challenger to the twins 'brotherly love' has appeared! Tensions are mounting! I could eat five bowls of rice! I've been dreaming about something like this happening for months!!" she squealed, along with the rest of the group.

"I say you're decent actors." Kimi shot back, now standing and facing the twins.

"You don't know what sibling love is!" Hikaru stated, glaring back.

"I know gay people when I see them though!" Kiki grinned, also joining the act.

"What would you commoners know anyway!" Hikaru shouted, losing his temper. Everyone was in shock, still trying to digest what he said. Nobody dared to say anything. A few moments later, a small sniffling noise was heard, and everyone turned to see Kiki, on the verge of tears.

"You have no idea!" Kiki cried, a few tears dripping off her face. "You have everything handed to you on a silver platter! You're sibling bond is nothing compared to ours! You've never had to struggle for food! You've never had to lay awake at night and wonder where you're food was coming from tomorrow! You've never had to starve yourself so your sibling could eat that day!" she cried, more tears slipping down her cheeks. Now Kimi joined in, hugging her sister.

"Have you ever had to fight for your siblings life!? Has anyone ever said to you, if you don't behave, your sister dies?! You have no idea how things work out in the real world!" a few stubborn tears slipped out of her eyes also. The host club stood dumbstruck, the customers having been sent out of the room awhile ago, courtesy of Kyouya.

"W-we had no idea..." Kaoru started, but Kimi stopped him.

"And that's why our sibling love is so much better, we can spin a much more believable lie." she finished, shuffling the cards again. "Now, whose up for some Poker?"

Everyone stared at them.

"W-w-wait, that whole heartwarming tale...starving...and protecting." Tamaki stuttered, arms waving about.

"Lies!" Kiki chirped, drawing a few cards. "Like I'd ever starve myself for Kimi, geeze." she rolled her eyes.

"But...how..." he stuttered, still not able to comprehend.

"Dude, you really need to watch more tv." Kimi stated. "Best teacher in the entire universe."

Kiki nodded. "Sure is. Got any two's?"

"We're playing Poker dummy, not Go Fish."

"Aww...I like Go Fish."

"Well put your big girl panties on and deal with it." Kimi stuck her tongue out at Kiki, who pouted then fixed her cards. "You guys playing or what?" the twins burst into laughter.

"So you lied through your teeth, pretended to be upset, and basically closed down the Host Club for today so we could play Poker?" Kimi grinned.

"I have ways of getting what I want." she stated, flipping the cards in the air again. The twins grinned and plopped down.

"Deal us in."

-----+++-----

"So what exactly _is_ the host club anywho?" Kiki finally asked, several rounds into the game.

"I'm so glad you asked!" Tamaki started, getting ready for his big speech, while everyone else groaned. " I started the club so that our beauty could be enjoyed by all females. I mean, I felt so horrible that great looks such as ours weren't being used to their fullest potential, so the poor angels had no way to enjoy such beauty. Then I had an amazing idea! I thought to myself, why do they put art up in museums? Why, for everyone to enjoy of course! So why not start a club so everyone can enjoy your beauty also! And thus the Ouran Host Club was established, a place where women can go and bask in our beauty-" he continued on for another five minutes, but the twins stopped listening.

"A...club..." Kiki started, having dropped her cards on the table.

"Where women can go...and _bask_ in your _beauty_?!" Kimi added, abruptly standing up.

"So basically, you sit here all pretty as girls swoon over you? How amazingly shallow is that! I can't believe something like that even exists! I bet you even charge them for it don't you?!" Kiki shouted, her voice rising higher and higher with each word. The guys guiltily glanced at Kyouya, before looking everywhere else around the room, avoiding the girl's eyes. "You do, don't you?"

Kyouya shrugged. "If they are willing to pay, besides, your visit today was free. After today it will be..."

"That's all you rich folk care about! Money, money, and more money! All you think about is how to squeeze every last penny out of some sucker! I thought it would be different here! I didn't expect to find more people, trying to take advantage of everyone else through some...some...scam!" Kimi yelled, angry tears gathering in her eyes. She stomped off, Kiki behind her.

"Um...you...you left your cards." Hunny whimpered, running up to them and holding up the deck, trying to think of some way to ease the tension.

Kimi glared down at him, but softened her gaze when she saw his upset face. "Keep them." she replied stiffly, before walking out. "Consider it a gift, something you've probably never even heard of. A thank you present for the fun times, even if they were part of some big scam." On this note, the girls slammed the door, leaving the host club stunned.

-----+++-----

"A scam, a scam! I can't believe it!" Kimi muttered, running from the Music room as fast as she could.

"Sissy! Sis! Wait up!" Kiki shouted behind her, trying to keep up. Kimi paused a moment, letting Kiki catch up to her.

"Why...ya gotta...walk...so fast..." Kiki panted, trying to catch her breath.

"I...well..thought...I...ugh." the black haired girl sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It's just, I thought we finally got away from that, you know? You know how much I hate people like that, those who are so obsessed with money that they will do whatever it takes to squeeze every last bit out of people." Her hands shook in anger. "I will never forgive them, and I could never befriend anyone like that ba-" Kimi placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder.

"But they seem like really nice people." she stated, slightly hopeful.

"It's just a ploy to get money, they always act nice at first so that you will trust them! And then when you think that you have a friend, they turn on you, and take you for all you have!" she banged the wall, leaving a slight dent. There was a pause, as what she just did sank into her head. With a small gulp, she turned and guiltily glanced at the damage. "Oops."

"Aw great! You dented another wall! You need anger management or something." Kiki moaned, also assessing the damage.

"Kikiiiii, I already did my therapy time. Don't make me go baaaack!" The older twin whined, picking up a very fancy (and expensive) picture from off the wall. She held it up as she studied it. With a shrug, she hung it back on the wall, right over the spot where she dented the wall, a few cracks still visible on either side of the picture. "You think anyone will notice?" She took a step back and surveyed it again.

"Besides the fact that it's off center and lower than all the other pictures lined up on the wall...no." Kiki stated, also looking at the picture. With a slight grunt, she leaned forward and tilted the cover-up a bit to the right. "There! Perfect!" The two grinned, and continued down the hall, leaving the picture dangling.

It seemed like forever, but they finally found their way to the principle's office, after many dead ends and a few turn arounds.

_("Finally! Room 465! Wait a minute...this doesn't look like the principal's room..."_

"_Oh! Silly me! We want Room 465 in the West Wing! This is the East Wing! My bad."_

"_Kiki...I swear to God I'm gonna kill you."_)

"Are you ready?" Kimi asked, pulling her book bag further up on her shoulder.

"One moment." Kiki replied. She closed her eyes, and soon her grin fell into a slight childish pout. She looked up at Kimi. "Puppy eyes and crocodile tears ready and awaiting command." Her bottom lip quivered as little tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Hold fire. We must assess the situation and determine if these tactics are required." Kimi reminded, also preparing herself. "Remember, these must only be used in desperate situations."

"Like with the cafeteria incident."

"You will shut up now."

With one last glare to silence her sister, the two walked into Mr. Suoh's office, ready for whatever he could throw at them. The room was well lit, the giant window allowing the sunlight to spill in and wash everything into an amber glow. The secretary didn't even glance up as the two entered, the clattering of her fingers striking the keys being the only sound that echoed about the room.

"Um...excuse me?" Kiki asked, approaching the large and formidable oak desk. "We were told to be here at four thirty to see Mr. Suoh." the woman glanced up with bright green eyes, before pausing in her typing long enough to gesture towards his door.

"Just go ahead and let yourselves in dears, he has been expecting you." she smiled before returning to her work. Kiki politely bowed before joining her sister and entering Mr. Suoh's office. Upon entering they noticed him sitting at his desk, the chair turned around and facing the window. With a nervous gulp they walked up to his desk.

"Excuse me, Mr. Suoh, you wished to see us?" Kimi asked, ready to use her puppy eyes if necessary.

"Please, sit down." his hand came into view from behind the chair as he gestured for them to sit. Obediently plopping down onto the plush chairs they awaited further instructions. "I've been thinking about our meeting at lunch."

Kiki nervously glanced over at her sister. "_You think he's on to us?"_ she mouthed, beginning to get nervous. Kimi shrugged, also obviously a little nervous.

"And I have decided on what you are going to receive."

Another nervous glance between the twins.

The chair protested a bit as he spun around to face them.

"A new kitty!!" he grinned, holding out a small kitten, which yawned before curling up in his hands.

'THUMP!' Kimi grumbled as she got off the floor, where she had fallen over in shock. Kiki fought valiantly to not burst into laughter. Mr. Suoh continued on with his speech, not noticing anything else around him.

"After hearing your heartwarming story about the loss of your dearly-beloved Fluffy-kins, and how heart-broken you were, I pondered to myself 'How horribly sad it is, to lose a piece of oneself like so! How they have suffered! The knife of heartache savagely ripping away at your innocence of youth and happiness! The horror being so deeply embedded into your soul that you had to turn to a sugar addiction! There must be something I can do to lighten this burden!'. That's when I realized I would gift you with another feline friend! While of course she is no replacement for the darling that was viscously ripped away from you so many years ago, perhaps she can help ease your burden of sadness and sorrows. Look! I even got her a nametag!" he grinned, having walked around the desk sometime during his long barrage of words. As he faced the twins, he held the kitten towards them, it's bright pink collar contrasting drastically with it's impressive array of brown, black, white, and a few blonde spots mottled all over its body. It turned and glared at Mr. Suoh for awaking it from it's nap. Kimi leaned forward to read the gold nametag.

"Fluffy-kins."

Kiki was trying so hard at this point to control her giggling, but it became too much and she snorted. Mr. Suoh turned his attention to her.

"Is something the matter my dear?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she muttered, her face hidden behind her bangs. "I'm just so...touched." she quickly schooled her features and brought the giggling under control. Looking up, she finally used her big puppy eyes, with a tear slipping down her face. Kimi caught on to what she was doing and did the same. "It's just...the wound that was left by Fluffy-kins-" she almost fell into another fit off giggles, but controlled herself. "-death, was so deep, I...I thought I had lost my sister again!! But...you...I don't know how to repay you!" she pretended to break down, her face hidden in her arms so Mr. Suoh couldn't see the broad grin across her face.

"Fluffy-kins?" Kimi asked, reaching out for the kitten. "Oh God! It's almost like having her back!!" she also pretended to break down, repeatedly thanking Mr. Suoh for his wonderful kindness, and how she wished that more people could be as kind-hearted and as generous as he was. By now Kiki's shoulders were shaking, but not from sobbing. Mr. Suoh grinned, and continued on about how he was glad he could help heal that wound, and how they could always come to him, and how glad he was they could come to his school, and the reasons he had started the scholarship and other things like that.

The girls didn't get to leave the office until about five thirty. It had taken much convincing that they were fine and eternally grateful, before Mr. Suoh finally let them leave, 'Fluffy-kins' nestled comfortably in Kimi's arms.

"You girls have a great night!" the secretary beamed at them, as she packed up the last of her things. The twins nodded, then continued out the door into the silent hallway.

"That was...interesting." Kimi stated, rubbing the kitten's stomach.

"No, it was hilarious!!" Kiki finally allowed herself to break out into uncontrollable laughter as they finally found their way out and began the long walk home. "I mean, come _on_! _Fluffy-kins?! _ I can't believe he fell for that!" Her laughter finally began to slow down after ten minutes of walking. With a sigh, she picked up the conversation. "Soooo...what are we gonna name her?" she asked, removing the tag off the collar.

Kimi studied the kitten before them carefully, she was such an array of colors and spots that their was no obvious color to her, she was just like a patchwork quilt. That and she had a light brown spot smack dab in the middle of her forehead. Kimi smiled.

"Patches, her name is Patches."

"Patches hmm? I like it! Patches Taisho, welcome to your mismatched family!" Patches merely yawned, before snuggling down a bit more.

-----+++-----

"Um, sir?" a janitor carefully walked into Mr. Suoh's office, just as he was getting ready to leave.

"Yes?" he asked, fixing his tie in the mirror, his mind still on the heartfelt thanks he had received from the Taisho sisters. He grinned, he was such a kind person, no wonder all the students looked up to him so much.

"Um...well me and the other janitors..." the man drawled off, trying to think of a way to word the next sentence. "Well...we keep finding these holes in the walls."

Mr. Suoh paused. "What? Holes? Where are they coming from?"

The janitor merely shrugged.

-----+++-----

Aaaand that's it for now! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers to your god-like display of patience for a slow cow like me And remember, authors live off of reviews!! Zank yous all!!!!!

AAAH! MY COMPOOPER IS MAKING ME ANGRY!! SAVE THE DARN DOCUMENT YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!! Sorry, WordPerfect still isn't quite up to speed and it's still trying to kick me out every five minutes.


	6. Cursed Fish

Author's Note: OMG OMG OMG OMG!! IT'S AN UPDATE!!!

See, I told you I wasn't planning on quitting my stories =P Life has just been extremely hectic as of yet. (college, moving into my first apartment, working three jobs, personal issues, and planning to move across country) but I finally finished a chapter!!

I have to admit though, for a while there I really lost interest in fanfictions, I don't really read/watch a lot of anime anymore and the whole genre has really lost its flare…but then I started to read over my fanfictions a while back and fell in love with Kiki and Kimi all over again!

Again, I greatly appreciate all the reviews and favorites I received over the past few months, those were some of the biggest things that finally got me off my butt and back to typing! Keep up the wonderful reviews folks!

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, it's not as long as usual and I hope it flows smoothly…oh well…without further ado I present the long (long, long, long, loooooong) awaited…CHAPTER SIX!!

(P.S. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Kiki and Kimi…MINE! Not Yours!)

-----+++-----

Chapter Six: Cursed Fish

Kimi tiredly stepped through the doorway, giving the door a sound kick with her foot. After hearing it click shut and assured that it would stay shut, she allowed her book bag to slip off her shoulder and collide with the ground as she plopped onto a nearby chair. Patches merely purred some as she stayed snuggled up against the dark haired teen. Kimi glanced around the room for a bit, before quickly spinning her head toward the door's general direction and glared as her sister stepped through it.

"You can't do that." she stated simply, an arm draped over her knee.

"Can't do what?" Kiki looked at her sister, confused.

"Walk through the door. You need to open it."

"Doo- wha? There isn't a door here." she stared at Kimi, brushing aside some leaves that chose that moment to land on her face.

Kimi glanced around as her imaginary house began to melt away into the swaying leaves of the weeping willow they had adopted as their temporary home in the local park. The glossy wood floor faded into tightly packed dirt as the warm yellow walls transformed into green wispy strings of leaves, her chair also morphing into a damp stump.

"Thanks for ruining my happy fantasy." Kimi pouted, her chin now resting in the palm of her free hand.

Kiki grinned. "Of course! Because as we all know, I'm not standing by the door, this is the window I'm peering through because you've once again locked me out in the cold." Both sisters laughed as Kiki continued into the tree's shade. She glanced back for a moment as the sway off leaves quickly regained their natural rhythm, hiding the fact that it was shading two twins on the run.

The whole set up was rather ingenious, they had run into the tree quite by accident (really, Kiki literally ran into it) and decided to stay there for the night when it began to rain. They later discovered that it was quite easy to climb and even had several perfect places to sit or, what the twins hoped, where boards could be placed to serve as a floor. The wide canopy served as the perfect roof, keeping rainwater out, but allowing sunshine in.

"So..." Kiki began, climbing up the tree and hanging her backpack up on one of the smaller branches. "When does construction begin on our little treehouse?"

"As soon as this tree starts sprouting money from its branches." there was a scuffling noise as Kimi quickly bounded up the tree in practiced leaps, Patches still nestled in her arms.

"And how long does that take?" Kiki asked, having jumped to where her sister sat and was hanging upside down from another branch right by Kimi's face. "I always wondered what these trees grew. I mean think about it. Apple trees grow apples...peach trees grow peaches...but I've never heard of a willow fruit before." Kiki pushed aside a few leaves that chose that moment to smack her in the face.

"Do I have to slap you for your stupidity?" Kimi inquired, digging through her book bag for a textbook. She still had a few pages worth of homework she planned on finishing up before the sun went down and she couldn't see anymore.

"The more you hit me, the more brain cells that die. So according to logical thinking...the dumber I become! So let's help the endangered species and not hit the poor Kiki-cakes anymore, kay?" Kiki grinned, also plopping by her sister on the particularly thick branch and beginning her math homework. The black haired teen merely rolled her eyes and gave her a sister a shove.

Kiki gave a squeak of surprise as she fell backwards off the branch, before quickly grabbing a branch and with a few well timed flips, once again occupied her spot by her sister. Kiki merely stuck her tongue out at Kimi, before diligently returning to her homework.

Patches watched the display with a rare show of interest, before curling up once again and falling asleep for the rest of the night.

-----+-----

A few candles were placed on top of a dresser, their dim glow being the only source of light in the dark room. With a resounding sigh, a dark mass plopped itself in front of them and pulled back the hood of the dark robe that was draped around it. Nekozawa gently massaged his forehead as he began to feel an impending headache coming on. Looking at his dark reflection in the mirror, he started to ponder on the events of the day, and what was most likely at least a part of the reason for his headache.

"Today has been quite hectic." he quietly murmured to himself, as he slowly removed his wig and gave his head a small shake to loosen his blonde hair.

"_You'll have to excuse her....she has a thing for anything plushie."_ _a girl with long black hair explained with a sigh._

"_Do you do all sorts of cool tricks?"_ _blonde hair bounced as the hyper girl tugged on his sleeve._

"_I was not startled! Just slightly alarmed..."_ _the girl murmured, slightly embarrassed to be caught in such a position_.

"_Thanks Nekozawa-kun!"_ _the same girl exclaimed with a large smile, from her perch on top of him where she had fallen._

" '_Cause that's what friends do!"_ _the blonde declared as if it was the easiest and most obvious thing in the world._

'_Friends..._' Nekozawa mentally pondered. No one had ever really called him that before. I mean sure, he had the other members of the Black Magic Club (who weren't many to begin with) but, he wasn't sure he would go so far as to use the term 'friend'. But to have, not one, but two people (from the world of light no less...) consider him a friend.

This was...nice. Maybe today hadn't been so bad.

"Today has been...interesting. Has it not, Bereznoff?" he directed the question to his beloved puppet. Only to be met with a shocking sight.

"Bereznoff?...Bereznoff?!?...BEREZNOFF!!!!"

Bereznoff was missing.

-----+-----

Kiki woke up with a snort later on that night, curled at the base of the tree.

"Waaa?" She sleepily murmured to herself as she reached for the object underneath her that had jolted her awake. Two felt eyes accusingly peered back up at her, silently demanding why it was here at the moment.

"Oopsies." she muttered, cuddling the upset cat doll. "I forgot to give Neko-chan his plushie back..."

-----+-----

"Kaoru! Hikaru! I am not going through this every day! Give...me...my...pencil!" a distraught Haruhi growled to her deskmates. Normally Haruhi is a very cool, calm, and collected sort of person. You have to be to deal with the Host Club. But even Haruhi has her limits. And having her pencil stolen every morning for the past MONTH was enough to annoy anyone.

"Ah, but Haruhi..."

"-what makes you so sure..."

"-we took your pencil?"

Haruhi's scathing reply was prematurely cut short as two bodies burst in the room and quickly scrambled to place behind them. Turning around revealed the Taisho twins, sprawled out on top of their desks, panting for air. The twins exchanged looks of glee, before turning around to torture the new students. Haruhi used this opportune moment to snatch her pencil from Hikaru's desk, where she had figured it would be hidden.

"My, my..." Hikaru began, poking Kiki's head. "It's seems the commoner twins..."

"...are a bit tired." the other twin finished, simultaneously poking Kimi's head.

It was true. As soon as the two had regained their breath from having to run so hard, they almost instantaneously dozed off. Turns out that trees in the park are not one of the top five comfiest places to sleep. If they only knew the terror that fell upon those who left themselves vulnerable to the Host club twins...

"I believe they need..."

"_A wake up call._" the twins smirked, and then leaned closer to their prey.

"Hurry! It's time for morning assembly!" the Hiitachin brothers yelled into the sleeping duo's ears. The two shot up with a start.

"Shi-" Kimi began, eyes still closed.

"I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States-" Kiki quickly stood up into a salute and began her pledges, eyes also still closed in sleep.

"Baka!" Kimi cut in. "That's the wrong country!"

Kiki paused in her salute, and opened her eyes a bit. "Are you sure?" she muttered, her words slurring a bit.

"Yes...I believe we're somewhere near Finland." Kimi murmured, already nodding back to sleep.

"Finland...Finland..." with a tired sigh, she turned her head towards Hikaru, who was valiantly trying not to laugh. "My dear Finlandian..." she paused, also about to wonder back into dreamland herself "Might you enlighten me as to where I might procure some carnivorous turkeys? See, I've been having this problem with this...moose..." and on that note, Kiki's head collided with her desk and she fell back asleep.

Hikaru and Kaoru were doubled over their desks, hardly able to contain their laughter which was bubbling forth.

"I...I do believe..." Kaoru muttered, inbetween desperate gulps of air "we have found..."

"Our new toys..." Hikaru finished, still madly giggling.

Even though she felt sorry for the twin's new targets, Haruhi couldn't help but also feeling slightly relieved at the news.

'_Maybe they will finally stop stealing my pencils…' _she thought to herself, pulling out the required textbooks from out of her book bag for class. Soon after, their homeroom teacher arrived and learning time (or naptime, depending on the person) began.

"Be sure to jot this down students…" Ms. Azami stated, pointing something out on the chalkboard. Haruhi made a mental note of it and reached for her pencil.

That was now missing in action.

Haruhi focused her gaze on Hikaru, who turned towards her with a grin that was a bit too innocent, especially for Hikaru.

_'…then again…'_ Haruhi sighed, giving up the fight and taking a pen out of her bag _'…maybe they won't…'_ she noticed Hikaru giving Kaoru a thumbs up out of her peripheral vision.

And through all this, the Taisho twins slept on…never seeing Kaoru and Hikaru uncapping a marker.

-----+++-----

"I'm…going…to…kill…them…" Kimi growled, scrubbing her face in the bathroom sink, trying to remove a pair of lovely (but badly drawn) monkeys off her cheeks.

"I don't know, it's not all that bad…" Kiki admired the kitty whiskers stretched across her face, with a kitty nose to complete the look. "I think it's kinda cute!" She struck a kitty pose and meowed.

"I hope they know…this means war." Kimi continued on, ignoring her purring sister.

"Oh goody! I love wars!" Kiki squealed as they exited the bathroom, having finally removed all artistic attempts off of their faces.

"Don't make war! Make peace!" a random student exclaimed, walking down the hallway.

"Nah, I prefer marshmallows!" Kiki responded, before turning and dashing to catch up with her quickly retreating twin.

'_Marshmallows?'_

"Soooo….what's the plan?" Kiki asked, skipping in behind her sister.

"Ah, yes…the plan." Kimi chuckled, rubbing her hands together in evil glee, while thunder and lightning crashed and thundered on behind her.

"Wooooow…" Kiki whistled, watching the raging storm. "That certainly is a new trick."

Kimi glanced around "That…wasn't me…"

"_Thou hast trespassed into dangerous ground_." An ominous voice echoed around them, as the hallway suddenly became pitch black and students ran in fear. "_The abduction of one of our own will not be tolerated. Punishment shall rain down from the heavens on dark wings of terror, thou wilt wish…_"

"Woah, someone's been paying attention in Literature class." The mysterious ramblings were interrupted by Kimi, who stood up after having to reach down to tie her shoe.

"But it sounds so cool!" Kiki joined in, hopping up and down. "Quick! Speak more words!!"

"_Um…on…wings of terror…_"

"Already said that, I do believe we were at '_thou wilt wish_'. Lose your place?"

"_No! I just…uh…you…terrified yet?"_

"It's gonna take more than closing the curtains and going all Dracula on us to frighten these twins. Whazzup Neko-kun?"

With a sigh of defeat, a shadow separated from the rest of the darkness and Nekozawa stood before the two.

"You two do not run away in fear." He gave them an incredulous look, his hood drooping over his face. "Aren't you afraid of anything?" he muttered, walking up to the twins.

They glanced at each other as Nekozawa approached, something unidentified flashing in between the two of them.

"Why?"

Kiki's question startled Nekozawa out of his disgruntled mutterings. "Why…what?" he asked, feeling a little out of the loop.

"Why should we fear the dark? Just because you don't really understand it, does that automatically make something evil? " Kimi replied with a slight shrug.

"Sometimes, the scariest things are the ones you can see." Kiki added, rummaging around in her bag for something, Kimi glanced off to the side, silent.

The sudden turn in attitude surprised Nekozawa, seeing the twins so quiet was almost unnerving to the Black Magic President. Fiddling his fingers, he wondered what someone was supposed to do in this kind of situation. Another glance at the quiet twins and Nekozawa began to wonder, what would have caused them to-

"Here he is!" A hand puppet quickly obscured Nekozawa's vision, and all other thoughts were quickly forgotten. Kiki did manage to look slightly bashful (again), as she handed Nekozawa back his beloved Bereznoff. "I…might have accidently snuck him home with me last night, I forgot he was in my bag. Sorry!" She grinned, while Nekozawa checked Bereznoff over for the slightest hint of abuse or dirt. A slight glare was the only punishment she received from him, since he was still distracted with the return of his beloved puppet.

A janitor walked past the trio, silver bucket and high quality mop in tow. "You kids better be getting off to class now." Looking around, they noticed that they were the only students still standing in the deserted area. With a shrug, the older janitor continued down the hallway, wiping away the imaginary dust off the spotless surfaces gleaming in the morning sun.

"Of course, Neko-chan did scare all the other students away too." Kiki mused, beginning the trek to their next class.

"Come on Nekozawa!" with a cheer, Kimi was off down the hallway. Bereznoff now safely on his hand, Nekozawa watched the two and with a small smile, continued on behind them. He quietly followed, not particularly paying close attention to where he was headed and was quite startled when he heard rapid footsteps coming his way and Kimi suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hurry…up…" wheezing a bit, she leaned forward and took a moment to catch her breath. With a grin, her head popped up, mere inches from Nekozawa's own. For a moment, all he could see were Kimi's blue eyes right in front of him. Completely thrown for a loop, Nekozawa could only stand in stunned silence as Kimi stared up at him.

"The bells going to ring any second now we have to go NOW!" grabbing his hand, Kimi took off, dragging Nekozawa behind at a break-neck speed. Kiki was patiently waiting at her seat when Kimi and Nekozawa barreled through the door, rushed through the aisles, and plopped into their seats the exact moment the bell rang. Students slowly came back to their senses as the teacher walked up to the desk, the shock of seeing Nekozawa barreling into a room slowly wearing off.

'_Did you see that?!'_ Tamaki whispered to Kyouya, who was jotting down some notes. '_They must be plotting against the Host Club with Nekozawa! That-that-that's why they were able to resist our beauty!' _The blonde continued on with his rants of world domination by the dark forces of evil, and attempts made to curse the host club and turn them all into three and a half legged fish. Kyouya valiantly ignored the ranting blonde beside him, even when he was presented with diagrams of the entire process (including the fish-cursing segment).

"Tamaki Suoh!" caught mid-rant, Tamaki guilty glanced up into the face of his angry teacher. "You would be the last person I would expect to be causing a distraction in class! Would you like to share with the class? And what are these?"

Before Tamaki had a chance to stop him, his teacher swiped his diagrams of the host club's up and coming demise by curse thanks to the Black Magic Club straight off his mahogany desk. Everyone was silent as the teacher flipped through, his face becoming more and more worried the more he looked through the sketches With a sigh he placed the pages under his arm and with one more look which clearly spelled just how crazy he believed his student to be, went back to the front of the classroom.

"Tamaki, I would like to see you after class please." A solid thud of a head meeting desk was the teacher's confirmation that Tamaki heard him.

The twins in the back of the class glanced at each other with broad grins on their faces, having enjoyed the show at the blonde's expense. Nekozawa had also found the sight to be quite amusing and was happy the twins agreed with him on that front. Unlike the rest of the girls in the class, who were already protesting against the teacher's decision to keep Tamaki after class, having themselves labeled it as a 'cruel and unusual punishment'.

'_Busted!_' the twins whispered to each other, being careful to be quiet so as to not get caught. Kiki returned to her work, but Kimi gave Nekozawa a small tap on the shoulder. Slightly startled by the unexpected contact, he glanced over towards Kimi, who leaned over and started whispering something to him.

'_By the way, Neko-kun, you shouldn't cover your eyes so much…they're pretty.'_ With a giggle and a quick flick of the wrist, she lightly tugged on his hood, causing it to snap farther up his face and reveal shocked blue eyes. She quickly turned back to her work and caught up on what she had missed over the past few minutes, but Nekozawa stared ahead for a few moments, slightly confused as to what just happened before glancing over at the oblivious Kimi. A small twitch of the lips and he went back to work, not noticing the small smile he now wore on his face.

But someone else did.

-----+++-----

Reviews Please! =3


	7. And so life continues

What! What! What are these shenanigans? Is this...a chapter?

Why yes my dear readers! It is! It is a chapter! Rejoice in the return of The Circus Comes to Ouran! I know I am! XD

It has been far far too long, of course I dont' need to remind you of that. 0=)

Not much to rattle on about, except please review, review, review!

Oh, and please forgive any spelling mistakes I may make, I blame those on Eduardo, my green pig.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Ireland, nor anything else one might recognize in this chapter. Except Kiki, Kimi and whatever new characters you might recognize who pop up, those are MINE! And I will battle you if you try to steal them! :glares:

P.S. So there are a lot of mistakes in here, but cut me some slack, I stayed up till three in the morning to finish this and have literally worked almost eight straight hours! =P

-----+++----+++----+++-----

-FILE NOT FOUND-

The message flashed again, its bright letters a sharp contrast to the darkness behind it. There was a quick flutter of keys, the only noise that echoed about the spacious room, as more information was added to the search.

-FILE NOT FOUND-

The fingers flew across the keyboard now at an almost impossible rate as the search continued. Back-tracking through files, digging through mounds of information, pages upon pages opening and closing as they were quickly examined before being just as quickly discarded.

-FILE NOT FOUND-

Another click.

-SEARCH RESULTS-

A slow, malicious grin spread as black rimmed glasses slid down a nose, the lens reflecting back the newest search result branded across the screen.

-----+++-----

"Kimi!" the voice swiftly cut across the air, quickly followed by a dull thud. The grinning cats (which bore a strange resemblance to a certain pair of twin hosts) that had up to that point occupied the spot before her quickly disappeared, along with the rest of the rolling hills of Ireland as the previously slumbering teen mentally crash landed back in the midst of the shimmering halls of Ouran. Glancing up from her, remarkably twisted, position on the gleaming floors of the classroom, Kimi released a disgruntled moan, which Kiki translated and answered.

"Class has been over for a few minutes now, and even though it was quite amusing listening to you cuss out cats with an Irish accent, we probably should continue on to our next class."

Kimi was up in a flash, performing an impressive back-bend in order to work out all the kinks in her back, a couple more quick stretches and she was ready to go. Shrugging her shoulders and sighing after the final loud 'Pop' that followed, she grabbed her book bag and trailed behind her sister who was already waiting for her at the front of the room.

The two passed Tamaki on their way out, silently giggling to themselves as the teacher slipped him the number to a world-renown therapist and urged the boy to at least consider giving the man a call. Still snickering, they paused by the door and waited for the boy to finish the talk with his teacher and exit out the doorway.

"I don't even understand why we're out here waiting." Kimi yawned as she leaned up against the wall, hands crossed behind her head. "Speaking with the enemy is not something we do you know."

Kiki glanced back at her sister as she waited. "You ever wonder if maybe we jumped to conclusions before getting the whole story? They really don't seem all that bad…in fact, the only one that seems smart enough to actually resemble anything evil would be Kyouya."

Pausing in her thoughts, Kimi sighed at the hopeful look on her twins face. "Well, milord does strike me as more of the idiot type." Kiki's grin widened. "But I don't know, I just…I don't want history to repeat itself, and I'm determined to stop it if I can."

"Kimi, there is such a thing as being too cautious."

"-Just as there is such a thing as being too trusting." Kimi rebutted her sister with a small smirk. "But…I guess we were a little hard on them the other day, I suppose we can give them a chance. But the first sign of trouble and I'm gone, or kicking butt, whichever occurs first." Accepting the squealing hug from her hyper twin, Kimi couldn't help the grin that stretched across her own features.

It was at this point Tamaki finally left the classroom, his face flush with mortification at not only having to stay after class, but always being asked to call a psychiatrist. This was definitely turning into a bad day for the poor king. Dragging his feet, he slowly walked towards his next class. Noticing his upset face, Kiki sauntered up and caught up with him.

"It's really not _that _bad." she commented, giving Tamaki a small nudge in the side. He stumbled a bit, quickly glancing up in surprise, not realizing that he had company being as he was so wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Really?" he questioned, still wary of the two girls and not sure if they were quite trustworthy yet. In his mind theses were the two that had gotten him in trouble in the first place, what with all their curse schemes and all.

"Of course! Therapists are some of the most fun people to talk with ever, if you do it right." The quizzical look on Tamaki's face urged her to continue, after she paused to grab the next books she needed out of her large locker they were conveniently passing . "Just tell them about the voices that whisper show tunes in your head every Tuesday, and be sure to emphasize the fact that they have a British accent. The accent is quite important and the voices would never forgive you if you forgot about it. That will keep Mr. Big-Shot Diploma busy for several weeks."

Tamaki openly stared at Kiki, greatly confused by this piece of advice. Kimi had already left the two behind, having spotted the twins up ahead; she was intent on finishing her rant she had started back in her dream. Those two were not getting the last word in on her watch, dream or not!

"But…I don't hear voices…much less with a British accent." He muttered as Kiki paused in the doorway. Leaning out further in order to see Tamaki better, she grinned as students milled about her, hurrying to their class last minute.

"They don't know that." With this final tidbit of advice the blond girl disappeared within the classroom, quickly followed by the shrill ringing of the bell, echoing down the hallway. Tamaki was left standing in the hallway, musing over the new information that had been laid out before him. Kiki's idea of advice was a little odd, but what was much more important was the simple fact that she was willing to speak to him again. After the twin's outburst in the clubroom the day before, Tamaki was afraid that the girls would not trust the host club again, for whatever reason. It was nice, Tamaki didn't like knowing that someone out right hated him, it was a very unsettling feeling that he most certainly did not enjoy. It was with a great sigh of relief that Tamaki turned and continued his way to his next class. Until he realized that class had already started and he was still standing out in the hall, late.

Thanks to those two again.

Belting down the hallway as fast as possible, he wondered if all twins were out to get him.

-----+++-----

_'Ignore…ignore…ignore…oooooom…oooooom…meditaaaaaate…ignore…ooooom….ooooo-ohmygod Kiki I'm going to kill you!'_ Without so much as a blink, Kimi's hand shot out and grabbed the object that had been constantly prodding into her side for the past ten minutes. A quick crunch confirmed the poor pencil's early demise as Kimi snapped it in two, before turning to glare at her now-weaponless sister.

'_What?!'_ she growled to her sister, who had least had the sense to look slightly abashed.

'_I've gotta go.'_ Kiki muttered, glancing around hoping nobody was listening.

'_Go? Go where?'_ Kimi muttered as she jotted down a few more notes. Kaoru glanced back for a moment and Kimi quickly covered the page with her arm, effectively hiding the plans for the Hitachiin's early demise from view. She grinned and gave the twin a friendly wave.

'_I gotta use the bathroom!'_ the blond fervently whispered, looking at her sister with pleading eyes. Kimi turned to her with fire in her eyes.

'_And THAT'S why you've been poking me for the past ten minutes!?! Just raise your hand and ask the teacher if you can go! Geeze Kiki…'_

'_But Kimiiiii''_ Kiki begged '_-this place is so big and scary and big and hard-to-navigate and big and easy-to-get-lost-in and did I mention big?! And besides! That's a very personal question, I hate having to announce I need to use the bathroom, it's embarrassing!'_ Every word of Kiki's was accompanied by a tug on Kimi's sleeve. With a sigh, Kimi turned back to her notebook and again informed Kiki that she was a big girl and could handle it on her own and didn't need her sister to walk her to the bathrooms. With an unhappy grunt, Kiki re-focused her attention on the front of the class and raised her hand and awaited the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Kiki?" the teacher acknowledged, pausing in the lesson, Kiki felt several pairs of eyes focus on her.

"M-may I be excused to use the commode?" she muttered, suddenly shy with all these eyes upon her. She huffed, honestly she was just asking to use the restroom, and everyone was staring at her as if she had just announced that she thought dinosaurs would make fine house pets.

"Use the what, Ms. Taisho?" the teacher asked, clearly confused, Hikaru and Kaoru were once again struggling not to laugh while Haruhi glanced at the baffled girl with pity.

'_Poor Kiki'_ Haruhi thought watching the girl's face blush '_I probably should have warned her that these rich kids are pretty oblivious to things we consider normal.'_

"The-the commode…you know…the bathroom?" Her face reddened even further as the class collectively giggled at her.

"Ah, yes. Go ahead Ms. Taisho, just grab the pass on your way out, but from now on, please refrain from using made-up words." The teacher turned back to the board as Kiki flew out of the room, her face still bright red.

'_It's a real word…'_ Kiki thought to herself '_I can't help it if you've never heard of it…'_

'_The _commode?' Hikaru guffawed, clearly amused by the new commoner word. '_What kind of word is that?! The commoners have interesting ways of wording things! That was hilarious! Hey Kao-'_ Whatever Hikaru was going to say was cut short as a pencil was roughly jabbed into the back of his head. Biting back several loud swears, he turned around and faced Kimi, who was sitting directly behind him. '_What was that for!?'_ He growled, rubbing the back of his head. He felt his face go pale as he was faced with a glare that could freeze fire.

Kimi continued to glower at the trembling red-head in front of her, confident that if she continued to do so the boy would suddenly explode. Kaoru also glanced back and was about to yell at Kimi for hurting his brother before she turned her icy glare upon him.

'_Don't make fun of my sister.'_ She practically growled, also fixing a glare upon anyone else who was still giggling within her visual range. The classroom temperature seemed to drop ten degrees.

Turning around, the teacher noticed with satisfaction that his students seemed to finally be paying attention to class. By the way they were either resolutely staring at the board or their notes they seemed to be practically trying to _absorb_ the information.

'_I always knew I was an awesome teacher.'_ He thought to himself as he continued on with the lecture. '_But was it always so chilly in here? I'll have to remember to bring a sweater next time…'_

-----+++-----

Kiki wondered about the halls, utterly lost. Sniffling as she pushed back a few tears of mortification, she continued meandering about and hoped the magical bathroom fairy would mystically appear and teleport her to the bathroom. She paused by a door as she turned down another unfamiliar hallway.

"Maybe if I wait here a second someone will magically appear and help me out." She murmured, slumping against the wall. "It's how the universe runs after all." She added as a quick afterthought. She waited a few minutes before deciding that maybe she was wrong about the universe and pushed herself off the wall. Dusting off the jeans she wore again today she debated which path to take when a large shadow fell over her.

"Are you lost?" a kind voice asked.

'_Then again…'_ Kiki thought with a grin '_who am I to question the universe?'_ Turning around she noticed one of Ouran's janitors behind her, also toting one of those ridiculous high-quality mops that looked like it had never touched a floor in its inanimate life. The man was tall, and looked to be in his fifties. Blue eyes glistened underneath bushy eyebrows and a small goatee reminded the teenager of a face she had seen on the faculty tent's TV once. Something about Fried Chicken, she couldn't exactly remember, it _had_ been an American channel.

"Ah, yeah…" she replied. "I'm kind of new here, and I was trying to find the bathroom. But this school is so _big!_" A nervous chuckle followed after this statement.

The man gave a small bellow, his laugh echoing off the nearby walls. "It _is_ ridiculously large isn't it? You're a scholarship student aren't you? I could tell by the lack of uniform." Kiki stuck her tongue out at the man, already feeling at ease with him and noting her embarrassment slipping away.

"Sure am, plus have you _seen_ the girl's uniform? I wouldn't be caught DEAD in one of those! I mean, would _you_ want to be seen walking about in one?" she grinned as the man gave off another roar of laughter.

"Not quite, I must admit." He gave her a small wink as he led her down another hall. "I mean, yellow is definitely not my color, and those dresses most certainly do not flatter my figure." The two laughed as they turned down another hallway. "Well, here you are lass." He added, pointing her to the bathrooms at the end of the hall.

"Well that was quite an epic adventure." Kiki stated as she started down the hallway. "And I actually recognize this hall! Sweet! Thanks Mr…" she left the sentence hanging.

"You can just call me Jacques." He supplied, laughing as she gave him a peace sign.

"Thanks Jacques, my name is Kiki. Oh, and I have a twin sister named Kimi, but we don't look alike, just so you know. Well, I guess I'll see you the next time I get lost!" Another wave and she dashed into the bathroom, glad to have made another friend in such a large place.

-----+++-----

Kiki returned to class and took a seat by her sister, who was still copying down notes. '_Brrr…is it just me, or is it colder in here?'_ she whispered to Kimi, rubbing her arms for extra warmth.

Kimi glanced at her sister and smiled. '_There must be something wrong with the thermostat.'_ She muttered back, ruffling the blonde's hair. Kiki gave a huff of indignation, as she reached up to fix her hair.

'_Well, they need to fix that, it is really cold. Don't you think so Kaoru?'_ she asked the twin in front of her. The boy nodded his head up and down so fast Kiki was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash, refusing to look behind him the entire time. She looked at Kimi, who merely shrugged and passed Kiki her notes so she could copy what she missed. Looking around the classroom, Kiki noticed everyone was sitting straight up, as if terrified that one twitch would prove their demise.

'_Everyone here is so weird.' _she giggled to herself as she copied down her sister's notes.

-----+++-----

"Well that was fun." Kiki commented, throwing her stuff into her locker as the two made their way towards the cafeteria. The blonde had already informed her sister of the janitor she had run into while on her epic-bathroom-adventure and both girls agreed that he sounded like a pretty cool guy. Definitely someone they would keep their eyes open for. Following the main flow of traffic, the two were eventually shuffled into the cafeteria, where they grabbed a tray and jumped into line. "So what are you having today, sis?" Kiki asked, glancing up at the food up ahead.

"I'm having a little of anything I can't pronounce." Kimi responded, already noting several dishes with long names, most likely in a different language. Turning, she noted Nekozawa quietly entering the vast room, looking about for a table most likely. "Hey, Neko-kun is here!" Kiki turned and noticed the Black Magic President at the back of the line.

"HEY ZAWA-SAN!" Kiki cheered, earning the attention of the aforementioned student and pretty much everyone else within the vicinity. Before waiting for a reply she dashed back to where he was and dragged him up to join the two of them in line. A few students behind them complained about people cutting in line, but they were quickly silenced when Nekozawa glanced behind them with his usually evil smirk and asked them if they would care to inform him of what they were whining about. After several panicked 'nothings!'s and 'I-didn't-say-anything!'s, Nekozawa turned back around as the twin's continued rambling about random things.

"-And that's when I found a pomegranate in my pocket!" Kiki finished her story as they reached the front of the line.

"Why was there a pomegranate in your pocket?" Nekozawa asked, genuinely confused by the whole thing. Were all people from the world of light so confusing?

"Why_ wouldn't_ there be a pomegranate in my pocket?" Kiki countered, finally turning around to order her food. Turning to look at Kimi, who shrugged at her sister's antics with a grin, Nekozawa decided that it was just these two who were so confusing.

The two ordered their food with minimal fuss (_I want some of that-no not the gooey green stuff, the lumpy brown stuff, yeah that's it. What? It's French for what? It looks like lasagna to me…_) and found a seat at the same table they had claimed last time. Once again before he realized it had happened, Nekozawa found that he was stuck in between the twins again as they chattered away about anything and everything as if it was a perfectly normal occurrence for the prince of darkness to be there.

-----+++-----

"Wow." Hikaru commented glancing over at the table that housed the twins and Nekozawa, who was currently trying to grab Bereznoff back from Kiki, since she had once again stolen the plushie. "That's two days in a row that Nekozawa has been in the cafeteria." He grinned as he pulled out a flashlight. "This is going to be a lot of fun, if he keeps coming." Haruhi grabbed his arm before he could fully get up and plopped him back into his seat without so much as a glance from her rice as she continued eating. Kaoru laughed at the flustered expression on his twin's face.

"Must you constantly torment the poor guy?" she questioned, taking a sip from her juice box (there had been a sale at the store; she could deal with the dancing kitties on the front for the extra hundred yen she saved). "It looks like he is finally making some friends. You should just let him be. That means you too, Kaoru." The other twin nervously chuckled, caught in the act of sneaking over to the table while his brother was being lectured. Hikaru stuck his tongue out at him; if he had to sit through a Haruhi lecture, well then doggone-it so should Kaoru!

-----+++-----

'_This is odd.'_ Nekozawa thought to himself, after having finally wrestled Bereznoff back from the giggling teen, which had then turned to her sister and informed her of exactly what _she _thought the food really was. '_Sitting here eating lunch with these two._' Kimi continued the cheerful banter, correcting her sister about the real origin of the food, adding something about public school food. The two continued their discussion about the difference between Ouran lunches and public lunches as Nekozawa pondered. He took another bite of his bat (still tasted like chicken, were bats supposed to taste like that?) and noted some of the odd stares he was receiving from some of the rest of the student population. It was a rare occasion for him to be seen outside of class, much less eating in the cafeteria. And he actually came two days in a row. Even he wasn't fully sure what made him come back today.

"What do you think Zawa-san? Do they really fly these foods from their respective countries every morning, or is it a conspiracy and they actually have aliens making it in the backroom?"

Nekozawa was snapped out of musings by Kimi, who had posed the question to him and now awaited his response. He was flustered for a second, having not really been paying attention to the following conversation, before hazarding a guess.

"Ah…conspiracy?"

"I KNEW IT! Haha!" Kimi whooped triumphantly as she took another bite of the roll she was currently holding. "Told ya so Kiki!"

Kiki pouted, poking the remaining lump of food she still couldn't pronounce. "I suddenly feel gypped out of my high quality food. To think, aliens! How disdainful!" she grinned, taking another bite out of her food. "Actually, come to think of it, alien made food would be considered its own kind of delicacy wouldn't it?"

"Can you imagine them teaching the aliens how to cook?" Kimi laughed, before assuming what she figured was a tough stance. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, that is a sock, we do not cook those!!" The group broke down at the absurdity of the statement, and even Nekozawa chuckled. Aliens…pomegranates…these two were odd, but fun.

He reached down to his plate to grab his roll but ended up only grasping air. Wha-he glanced over to Kimi, who guiltily glanced at the roll she was currently munching on, and then back to Nekozawa. Kiki laughed as Nekozawa lightly glared at Kimi as he stole her roll from her plate and continued to eat.

"Ah, retribution, I should have expected thee." Kimi pretended to mourn over her stolen roll as Nekozawa finished it.

"And next time, I will curse you." He muttered, standing as the bell rang to announce that lunch was over. The twins laughed as they stood with him and followed him out the door.

"Aye, aye Cap-i-tan!" they saluted, laughing some more as they raced down the hallway to make it to class in time. Nekozawa smirked as he continued down the hall.

'_Very odd indeed.'_

-----+++-----

"Here we are! Literature with Class 3-A!" Kiki cheered, grabbing a random seat and plopping herself down.

"I didn't know you guys had a class with us!" a small voice exclaimed from behind Kiki. Pushing her chair back on its hind legs, Kiki leaned backwards to see the owner of the small voice, albeit upside-down. Hunny shyly smiled back, still unsure of the girls after their little outburst yesterday.

"Hey Hunny, hey Mori, yeah we have this class, we just missed it yesterday because we had to talk to the principle." Kimi responded, sitting beside Kiki and directly in front of Mori. "In fact, he lectured us so long, we also missed our fifth period language class with 2-A" she added with a frown.

"Were you in trouble?!" Hunny gasped, little tears forming in his eyes. Kiki snorted, memories of meeting Mr. Suoh replaying through her head, Mori looked at her oddly as she continued to chuckle, unable to stop herself now that she had started.

"No, we got it worked out; Kimi here just got a little excited at lunch." Kiki finally choked out between chuckles. She laughed harder when Kimi hit her upside the head, an embarrassed flush spreading across her cheeks.

"Ooooh! Are you the girl they said went crazy yesterd-"

"I just got a little hyper! Geeze haven't you guys ever heard of a sugar rush?" Kimi's face was practically glowing in embarrassment as Kiki laughed harder.

Hunny grinned as he joined in with the laughter, glad to see the girls didn't seem to still be mad at them. Why they were mad in the first place was still uncertain, but at least they didn't seem upset anymore. The four continued to chat before class started. Hunny and Mori learned that Kiki and Kimi were actually avid readers, thereby getting them placed in 3-A's Literature class. The teacher finally walked in and interrupted the small group on their discussion between the pros and cons of the work of Edgar Allen Poe, an American poet and writer they were currently studying, of whom Kimi and Mori were huge fans, while Hunny and Kiki both agreed he was a little too dark for their own personal tastes.

Class passed by rather uneventfully, and soon the bell rang, signaling students to hurry to their next period. Gathering up their notes and books, the twins gladly accepted the advice of the two seniors as they quickly filled them in on some of the things they had been studying up until the girls had arrived at the school. Hastening out the door, and yelling their thanks behind them, they ran towards their language class, stopping every few minutes to ask random students questions on how to get there. After having to physically restrain Kimi twice because of innocent questions about the sugar incident yesterday, they arrived at their class with a full minute to spare.

"Ah! Hello!" Tamaki called from his seat by Kyouya, who merely glanced up at the twins before dismissing them. "I didn't realize you had this class with us! Where were you yesterd-" the question died on Tamaki's lips at the glare he received from Kimi, who marched to the only available seat, which coincidentally happened to be in front of the blonde king.

Kiki giggled as Tamaki slowly dissolved into tears. "Don't worry Tamaki-san, she's just embarrassed because of her sugar rush the other da-" a swift slap upside the head nearly knocked Kiki over, before she dissolved into more giggles. The pain was worth the embarrassed flush of her big sister's cheeks. Something that was usually quite difficult to achieve. She was still laughing as she plopped by her sister, Kyouya's typing loud behind her.

"I heard about that!" Tamaki gasped, instantly recovering from his tears. "Is it true they had to use insulin to calm you down?" Another smack from the flustered girl and Tamaki nearly fell over. Kyouya darkly chuckled as he typed something else into his computer, while Tamaki's fan girls rushed to his side and harshly chastised Kimi on her horrible treatment of their beloved king.

"He should mind his own business then." Kimi darkly muttered, firmly bent on ignoring the Host King behind her, as he softly thanked the other girls for their tender kindness and thoughtful remarks. The group of giggling girls was finally broken up as the teacher walked in the room and threatened to use her pointer as a cattle prod to herd the girls back to their seats again.

'_She's actually done that?!'_ Kiki whispered back to Kyouya, who sat behind her.

'_More than once.'_ He quietly muttered back. He could practically hear the admiring smirk on Kiki's face.

'_I knew I liked this teacher the moment I saw her.'_

-----+++-----

"Welcome back, Kasanoda!" the twins cheered as the fiery red-head entered the room, subsequently ignoring (or not noticing) as everyone else in the class froze under the Yankee's "glare" a.k.a. "face". Kasanoda nearly tripped in surprise as the two girls waved at him from their seats, which of course were still _right by his desk! _He had simply figured yesterday was a fluke and was fully expecting the twins to have moved desks by now.

"Kasanoda-kun! Kasanoda-kun!" Kiki chirped as soon as the red-head sat down. "Did you understand the homework last night? I had some trouble with questions two and five. Did you get them?" Kasanoda glanced over at the sheet thrust on his desk before realizing he had understood the mentioned questions and quickly walked Kiki through the steps. With an excited hug that left Kasanoda's face blazing red, Kiki quickly fixed her mistakes and turned in her homework along with the rest of the class.

"So are you in any clubs Kasanoda-san?" Kimi asked. Kasanoda glanced over at her and grunted, a look which managed to freeze the three students sitting down the aisle behind her. Slightly embarrassed he glanced back down at his desk. Confused by his lack of response, Kimi glanced behind her and was met with the frozen stares of the three students behind her that still couldn't find the willpower to move.

Kasanoda's head shot up to stare at Kimi, whose laughter rang in the classroom. "You…have GOT to teach me that trick!" she continued to giggle, as everyone else stared at her in complete amazement.

'_I just don't understand them!'_ several whispers started to echo about the classroom, students all bunched together in their little cliques. '_Those two just don't seem to be frightened by Kasanoda! Can they not see how scary he is?'_

_'It's not only that! They hang out with that Nekozawa kid all the time too!'_

'_No way! Isn't he the creepy one who always wears the cloak?'_

_'Yeah! And today, that black haired girl actually hit Tamaki!'_

'_You're kidding!'_ several girls squeaked, astonished at the news. '_How could they?! Is Tamaki okay?'_

The mutterings continued to abound and Kasanoda glanced about awkwardly. He never did care for the quiet whisperings of the student body. He heard them enough walking down the halls, and knew without having to ask that they were about him. But all this talk about the Taisho twins was beginning to bother him. It just didn't seem right to talk about the two like that. They seemed nice enough, if not a little devious at times, of course so were the Hitachiin twins, and they seemed even worse and were still adored by the student population. Another poke to his arm snapped him out of his musings and he turned to see the blonde twin smiling up at him.

"Anyway, Kasanoda-kun, _are_ you in any clubs?" Kasanoda blushed, before nodding in the affirmative. Kiki grinned at the answer before continuing, asking all about it. Before he knew it, he told her all about the gardening club (in a round-about, choppy sort of embarrassed way) and she excitedly asked about the different plants that grew.

"You know" she muttered, opening her textbook as the teacher entered the class "I think daffodils were always my favorite flower." She turned and grinned at Kasanoda before turning to the front of the class and taking notes on the lecture that had just begun.

Kasanoda continued to glance at her for a second before returning to his work, silently wondering if the gardening club was growing any daffodils at the moment.

-----+++-----

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS REMIND US?!" Kimi nearly hollered, as she and Kiki barreled back into the math class, barely avoiding being trampled by the daily rampage of the Host Club fan girls.

It had been almost three weeks since the twins had joined the student body of the prestigious Ouran High School, and even though they were excelling in their classes, they still managed to occasionally forget the small things.

"Well you guys are always dashing out so fast there is no way to catch you!" Masashi laughed at the two girls sprawled on the ground, desperately trying to catch their breath at their near-death experience. A ball of paper streaked through the air and neatly nailed the laughing boy right in the face.

"Serves you right Masashi!" Kimi growled, picking herself off the ground and closing the notebook where she had stolen her ammo. "If I die out there one day, I'll have you know you receive nothing from my will! You hear me boy? NOTHING!" The rest of the class laughed at the girl's antics and continued to chat together as they waited out the storm. There was another roar of laughter as Kiki peeked out the door and cheered on the fat girls lagging behind the rest, and then the class finally dispersed, packing their school bags and heading out towards their awaiting limos. Waving good-bye to Kasanoda and the others the girls broke into a brisk jog, heading towards town.

-----+++-----

"Evening Tokiko-san!" the girls chirped, entering the cozy used bookstore/cafe. The woman behind the counter turned around, fiery red hair pulled up into a bun, and a wide smirk on her face. Green framed glasses slid further down her nose and framed green eyes that sparkled as she rubbed her swollen stomach, five months pregnant.

"About time you guys got here, I was starting to wonder if you ditched me." The three laughed as the twins grabbed aprons from behind the counter and clocked in.

"We couldn't do that, I mean, how would you survive without us?!" Kimi laughed, checking the boxes of new books to put out while Kiki started to make sure everything was stocked behind the counter.

The twins had discovered the quaint bookstore after their second day at Ouran. It had a fun atmosphere about it, and the two started coming every day after school to study and joke with the manager, a quirky little woman named Tokiko. Finally, after a week, Tokiko declared that she needed help and told the two girls they were hired, whether they liked it or not. The girls were hard workers, and were extremely grateful for the job. Tokiko was a fun woman who declared that 'you skinny girls are making me feel fat!' and told them to help themselves to some of the sandwiches and muffins in the display case, as long as they left some for the paying customers. During the slow hours, the girls were even allowed to work on their homework, seeing as how it was so important for them to keep top marks since their scholarships depended on it.

Tokiko didn't know it, but she was a hero in the girl's eyes.

-----+++----

Kiki whistled as Kimi and her closed up shop, closing the door behind them and making sure it was locked. Patches was safely nestled in her arms, enjoying the attention she was receiving.

"I'm glad we found this place." She stated, as the two walked towards the park where they slept. Kimi nodded in agreement as she hefted her schoolbag higher on her back.

"Me too, it's especially great of Tokiko-san to babysit Patches while we're at school." Kiki nodded in agreement. Of course, Patches didn't mind staying at the bookstore; she had become somewhat of a mascot there and enjoyed the attention and free food she often received.

Turning to Kimi as they were walking, Kiki sighed and held her sister's hand. "I'm glad we left." She muttered, a wistful smile on her face. Kimi nodded and grinned, tightening the grip on her sister's hand.

"Yeah. Me too."

-----+++-----+++-----+++-----

Da-da-da-daaaaa! And that was chapter seven! Wooo! woooo!! Man, I did not think I would get this out, I literally spent...what...about eight hours typing this out, reviewing it, editing things, etc...etc...

I know it seems a little slow now, but things are just now starting to pick up, Next chapter, a blast from the past! Who is this mysterious stranger? (Even I don't know yet!) =D

Review Review Review! :begging without shame:


	8. A Human Pretzel

Woo-hoo! And once again, another chapter of "The Circus Comes to Ouran"!

God, I've had most of this written for FOREVER! But I'm still suffering from writer's block something awful. Fortunately I was randomely struck with inspiration and belted out the last four pages in two days. Odd. So I figured I'd go ahead and post it! Oh and that part in the middle about yellow storms and such...yeah, I don't know what I was thinking either...

Sorry for any bad grammer or spelling, especially on names. . It's been so long since I've read/watched Ouran that I was trying to remember how to spell everyone's names...I really need a beta...

Eh, I don't feel like saying much else. Read. Enjoy. Leave a review and let me know if I should continue! Sometimes I wonder if I should or not...

12345432123454321234543212345

"Found it?"

"No! But it has to be here somewhere!"

"Where could you have stashed it?"

"I swear it was right here! I left it in between my Science book and that book, So You're In The Need of Some Voodoo?, from Zawa-san! Which only leads to one conclusion…"

"You lost it?"

"…someone fiendishly took it while laughing maniacally! The horrid barbarians!" There were a few more clunking sounds before Kiki's head appeared out of the depths of her locker, a flashlight stylishly duct taped to the hood of her sweatshirt. "They even left a ransom note!"

Kimi continued to stare at her sister, who was now attempting to remove her impromptu 'helmet light' without much luck. "Someone left a ransom note…for your math book?" her tone revealed she really didn't believe her sister. "And, pray tell, where is this note?" Kiki stiffened, clearly broadcasting that she had not been expecting such question. Weren't people supposed to accept whatever she said without question? Turning to her sister, Kiki gave a sheepish grin before finally ripping the light from her hoodie.

"Ah, Patches…ate it?" smiling just a wee bit too wide to be innocent, Kiki waited for her sister's reaction.

"So, let me get this right." Kimi cleared her throat. "Patches snuck into the school, sometime after you math book was los-"

"Kidnapped."

"…sorry, kidnapped. Found your locker, opened said _heavy-duty_ locker with _non-existent _opposable thumbs, found the 'ransom note' " -finger quotes were added here- "read said note, and _ate_ it?"

"…"

Kimi raised an eyebrow.

"…she's a ninja cat." Ninja-star tosses were mimed.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew there was a ransom note if Patches already ate it."

The two walked into the math class and settled into their seats, Kasanoda having already beat them there a little while ago. (He wasn't digging about his large locker for a renegade math book). Kiki still tried to valiantly back up her kidnapped story, but after quickly realizing there was no use, she surrendered and sighed in utter defeat.

"What were you guys arguing about earlier?" the two turned to Kasanoda, who had been trying to keep up with their conversation, but between kidnapped school books and sneaky ninja cats, had become totally lost.

"Kiki lost her math book." Kimi stated, tossing a wad of paper at her sister. Kiki hurled the offending object back and missed by a long shot, nailing another student in the back of the head. The poor guy looked around, clearly confused.

"You mean the one you left under your desk yesterday?"

-The boy de-crinkled the wad, checking to make sure it wasn't a note of some kind.-

It looked as if a light bulb flashed over the blonde's head before she flipped upside down and checked under her desk. "Here it is!" she held the book up triumphantly.

-Flipping the wrinkled paper over, he noticed there was nothing written on the back either.-

"Gods Kiki, you're so ditzy sometimes." Kimi commented, already getting set up for class. Shrugging her shoulders, Kiki opened the book to the page they were currently studying.

"I'm glad you knew where it was Kasanoda-kun!" Kiki chirped.

"Ah, i-it was n-nothing." The Yankee stuttered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

-And it certainly wasn't raining paper…the boy was now even more perplexed about the origins of the page then before.-

"Gah." Kiki moaned, peeking ahead at the lesson they were studying today. "I hate math."

"It's not like it's going to bite or anything." Kimi teased her sibling, watching as the teacher shuffled some pages at her desk.

"Oh, it's dangerous alright. I've seen these logarithms skewer a person clean through!" making slashing motions with her hands, Kiki proceeded to act out a long, painful death. Noting the strange looks she was receiving, she reverted to a more normal position with a nervous giggle. "Aaaand, that's about when I woke up. But still, a very frightening and mentally scarring experience for any poor soul."

-Giving up on the mystery of the crumpled paper's source, the lad chunked it at another random student, who (after slowly turning around and pinning him with a piercing glare) proceeded to curse and threaten his fellow classmate with many not-so-nice suggestions and ideas of what his mother did in her off time.-

Life at Ouran High had been running rather smoothly for the two runaways. The twins still spoke to the members of the Host Club (though they adamantly refused to visit the club during its hours of operation) and had both agreed that the hosts weren't all that dangerous, with the exception of Kyouya whom they quickly learned could probably destroy someone with a mere glance from his spectacled glare of death (the term lovingly coined by Kiki). Most of the students were accepting of the new commoner students who wondered their halls, even though it would be a lie to say that all forms of bullying had ceased. Of course it would also be a far cry to say the twins took these petty attacks quietly. They weren't above a few well timed pranks of retribution.

_("SQUAWK SQUAWK!"_

_"OH GOD WHY IS THERE A CHICKEN IN MY LOCKER!")_

_'But how long will it last?'_ The raven haired teen sat in contemplative silence, having already finished the math problem in front of her. A glance to her side showed Kasanoda quietly explaining something to Kiki, who suddenly grinned in understanding and jotted something down on her paper before turning and thanking the red-haired (and red-faced) Yankee. Mindlessly, Kimi copied the next problem down. '_Are we being too optimistic in assuming we really escaped? Could we be allowing ourselves to fall into a false sense of security? It would be an understatement to say he was simply stubborn, that man can be scarily obsessive when he wants to be…and frightening.'_ Another glance revealed a nodding Kiki as she listened to Kasanoda as he explained something else. Kimi silently laughed as she shook her head, and that silly girl was wondering why she kept forgetting what they were learning in math class. Kimi felt the grin slip from her face.

'_How much longer will we have to keep running from him?' _Kiki chose this moment to glance at her sister and noticed the faraway look in her sibling's eyes. Kimi caught her sister's stares a moment too late and quickly grinned, though she could not fully hide her fears from her sister's eyes. Almost as if reading Kimi's thoughts, the blonde's face also grew worried, stormy green eyes turning back to stare at her paper.

'_That's right…'_ Kiki's brows drew up in concentration, as fingers nervously tapped the edge of her desk. '…_I almost forgot. They're probably still looking for us, we really don't know how much longer we'll be safe here.'_ Her eyes roamed the classroom, taking in the rows of perfect student, sitting all prim and proper in their expensive uniforms. Without thinking her eyes turned downwards and took in her ratty jeans and old sweatshirt, which was already starting to wear thin at the elbows, and her scuffed up sneakers. She scoffed. '_How silly of me, for a minute there…'_ she peeked another glance at Kasanoda, before looking past him to her sister, in matching jeans and sweatshirt, who suddenly looked several years older, her face filled with worry.

'_…I actually thought we belonged.'_

The twins jumped when the bell rang, interrupting their melancholy thoughts. Sighing, the two began to pack up their bags, making sure to smile so no one would ask what they were thinking about.

"Everyone, be sure to finish the practice problems on page 316, due first thing in class tomorrow. You are dismissed." All the other girls fled the room, a giggling yellow cloud of fabric swarming out the door.

"Like a raincloud of lemonade." Kimi stated, watching the last three girls fighting to get through the doorway.

"Or a flurry of cornmeal."

"Frozen lemon drops the size of golf balls?"

"A hurricane of honey!"

"Twister of…of…gah!"

"I win!" Standing atop her desk, Kiki let loose a victory cheer.

_'Nothing like rabid fan girls to lighten a mood.'_ Kimi smirked as Kiki hopped off the desk, after a particularly scathing glare from the math teacher.

_"What just happened?"_ one of the other students whispered to Masashi, after witnessing the twin's verbal battle while waiting for the Host Club stampede to clear through.

"_I've stopped trying to understand those two. They're twins, commoners, and worst, females. We never even stood a chance at comprehending them."_

The others nodded at his sage-like advice.

"What are you guys mumbling about over here?" Walking over to the huddled group, Kimi hopped onto a desk, her sneakered feet dangling off the ground. "You know it's not polite to whisper about someone behind their back." Her shoes rhythmically thudded against the leg of the desk while she spoke.

"Oh, nothing." The group laughed as Masashi nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, but Kimi-chan, how about that date?" he smirked in what he hoped was a sexy magazine-cover grin. Kasanoda snorted at the waves of cheesiness rolling off the boy. Honestly, he tried to be way too debonair.

"Ah, Masashi!" Kimi cooed, patting the boy on the head. "How about growing that brain I spoke of earlier?" Kiki's piercing laughter could be heard in the background. Masashi pouted.

"No-one can say I didn't give it a shot." He shrugged as everyone laughed; he really wasn't expecting anything else from her.

But who's to say a guy can't try?

Still laughing, everyone slowly piled out of the room, grabbing books and other essentials from their lockers as they got ready to leave. Kiki began humming, as she continued to dig about her locker.

"Why can't you get your books out like a normal student?" Kimi asked as she waited by her sister's locker while said sister was rooting about inside its unknown depths, still diligently humming away. Smirking when she recognized the song, Kimi began to sing under her breath.

"I see a little silhouetto of a man…"

"Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango?" Kiki's voice bellowed out of the locker, followed by a history book.

"Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me!" Kimi followed, picking up the renegade book with a smile.

"Galileo."

"Galileo."

"Galileo."

"Galileo."

"_Galileo Figaro!"_

"_Magnifico-o-o-o-o!"_

Kiki hopped out of the locker as the twins held out their parts, identical grins on both their faces, hands outstretched in mid-pose. The two failed to notice their small audience.

"I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me." Throwing her worries to the wind, Kiki danced about, air guitar and all, as Kimi sang along on her invisible microphone.

"He's just a poor boy from a poor family."

"Spare him his life from this monstrosity." Mid-twirl, Kiki caught sight of a pair of very amused twins and a commoner. Face flushed in embarrassment, she quickly attempted to stop in the middle of her spin, but merely succeeding in flailing her arms about and crashing into her sister.

Kimi, who was in the middle of a verse, suddenly found herself sprawled on the ground, her sister on top of her, as pair of _very_ familiar voices laughed at the top of their lungs somewhere above her head (she was still a little disoriented, once the room stopped spinning she figured things would make more sense). Of course, after Kimi recognized the voices in the background she almost wished the spinning could return. They were never going to live this down.

_Ever_.

Haruhi walked up to the girls, still sprawled on the ground and helped them to their feet. With no help from the Host twins of course, who were laughing so hard they were now pounding their fists against the cold marble floor.

"Thanks Haru-chan." The girls muttered, still slightly blushing. Kiki tossed the last couple of books she needed in her bag.

"We're never going to live this down…are we?" Kimi stated, watching the twins cry on the floor, mouths wide open in silent laughter. Haruhi shrugged.

"The twins have a very short attention span, I'm sure within a month or so they'll have something new to capture their interest."

"Great. A month." Kiki sneered. "And to think I was worried. I feel so much better now." Her sentence ended in a sarcastic drawl. They continued to watch the twins laugh and struggle for air.

"I hope they choke." Kimi nodded in agreement with her sister's statement. Fed up with their laughter, the three continued to walk down the hallway, abandoning the boys. Sunlight flooded through the windows causing the well polished wood in the halls to almost glow. Kimi and Kiki marveled as they allowed themselves to actually admire the vast wealth of the school they were attending while they slowly meandered through the vast halls with Haruhi. Maybe it was because of their thoughts from earlier, but the two had never actually admired Ouran before, having taking everything in stride at the time. But surrounded by such abundant wealth they began to feel rather shoddy in comparison.

Haruhi noticed the morose mood of the two girls. Used to their lively chatter; the silence was very…out of place.

"Are you two alright?" she questioned.

"Hmm? Ah, we're fine! Aren't we Kimi? A-OK!" Kiki chirped with a large grin stretched across her face. Kimi nodded in agreement, summoning a smile that was not as convincing as Kiki's. Haruhi quirked an eyebrow at the twin's act, her facial expression making it obvious she didn't buy the twin's assurances.

"Ah, well…" the blonde drawled when it was obvious Haruhi wasn't buying it. "How do you do it?" she blurted out, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

"Do what?" Haruhi seemed truly puzzled by the twin's question.

"Deal with…everything." the girl continued, Kimi nodding in agreement. "Surrounded by all these rich folk, and all their fancy food and well, everything. Don't you ever feel…" her sentence trailed off as she searched for the appropriate word.

"Inferior." Kimi finished, her blue eyes still trained on the marble floor as they walked.

The host only paused for a moment before answering.

"Nope." The twins stopped in surprise.

"Really?" Kimi questioned looking at Haruhi wide-eyed. "The other hosts sure seem pretty adept at pointing it out. And they're not exactly what I would call subtle." Haruhi shrugged as she walked past the other two girls.

"Honestly I find the whole thing more bothersome than anything else."

The twins still stood there, completely shocked as Haruhi entered the Host's clubroom. Then, their lips slowly quirked up into a smile, a true smile, before they both began to laugh.

"I guess everything is rather bothersome, isn't it?" Kimi laughed, wiping away the few tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes.

Kiki nodded in agreement, finally getting her giggles under control. "And you know what?" she added, turning to address Kimi.

"What?"

"Everything's going to be okay."

Kimi smiled.

"Yeah."

"Coming through!" two voices belted from down the hallway as two clouds of dust approached the girls at a surprisingly rapid pace.

"What the-"

"Shnizzits!" Kiki and Kimi screamed as the Hitachiin twins barreled into them, causing the whole group to crash into the clubroom, a pile of cussing limbs. Tamaki screamed in terror before realizing it was only Ouran's two sets of twins and not an escaped laboratory experiment out for slimy revenge.

(Kyouya grumbled under his breath as he once again escorted all the clients out the door, knowing that the Host Club was done for the day.)

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Arm! Arm! Paaain!"

"What the-! Who just slapped my butt!"

"Oops."

"Don't just stand there gawking! Someone untangle us!" Kimi's voice screeched out over the rest of the mostly unintelligible gibberish.

"I have a spell for de-tangling." Nekozawa piped up from his position behind the club's door, having heard the commotion and stopped by to investigate.

"I don't care if you use spells or a crowbar, but if you don't hurry up I'm biting off Hikaru's hand unless he quits poking me in the eye!" Kimi growled while Kiki continued to pinch whatever skin was within her reach.

It took three people, two de-tangling spells, and one crowbar to free the two sets of twins from their human pretzel.

"Why in Santa's magical name were you belting down the hallways so fast, you two almost killed us!" Kimi growled as she continued to stretch. Flexible as her body may be, she was pretty sure it wasn't made to be bending like that. Kiki nodded in agreement, trying to work out a kink in her back.

"You guys abandoned us!" Hikaru replied, trying to rub the soreness out of his arms. Honestly, it felt like a crab had been mercilessly pinching away at him. "By the time we noticed you guys were gone, we realized we were late for the Host Club. We hurried as fast as we could, and then you guys just popped right in front of us."

Kaoru nodded in agreement, and then in an undertone he added. "And Kyouya can be downright evil if you're late."

"You sure? He doesn't seem so-" Kimi's inquiry was cut short as Kyouya seemed to literally rise from the shadows behind the twins, flames flickering behind him.

"Not only were you two late…" the Hitachiin's whimpered when they were pinned under Kyouya's evil glare. "But thanks to your little stunt the Host Club has had to close yet again." The Shadow King turned to glare at the girls, who squeaked and ran to hide behind Nekozawa.

"Downright evil doesn't even BEGIN to describe him." Kimi whispered in Nekozawa's ear, while she used his body as a shield from the scary Oohtori. Nekozawa nodded in agreement.

"Does Satan know you're up here tormenting souls without supervision?" Kiki piped up, not even daring to peek out from behind her human shield.

"Wait, why are you guys hiding behind me?" Nekozawa panicked when Kyouya's glare managed to intensify. "I didn't even have anything to do with all this!"

"But Neko-kun! You're supposed to be our knight in shining armor!" Two arms wrapped around Nekozawa's neck, throwing him off balance for a second as Kimi threw herself at him. "Quick! Slay it with your dark magic!"

"You do it!"

"What? I'm just the poor defenseless maiden! What kind of knight are you, throwing a fair maiden at that foul beast!" Kimi continued to pout.

"QUICK!" Kiki squeaked. "Cast Magic Missile! "

Everyone paused.

Kiki threw an eraser at Kyouya.

Kyouya scowled and deciding that enough was enough, retreated to his laptop to work and escape the madness.

Both sets of twins cheered in victory.

Haruhi, Hunny, Tamaki, and Mori stood on the sidelines and watched.

"That was…very interesting." Haruhi finally muttered, watching the twins celebrate their recent win. It looked like the girls were trying to teach the Hitachiin twins how to break dance. Kimi was also trying to get Nekozawa to join in the festivities.

Tamaki nodded. "I think it's good though. I don't think I've ever seen Nekozawa interact with others so much, and not a single curse involved." Haruhi was surprised to note that what Tamaki said was true. Even though he wasn't right in the midst of it all, Nekozawa was still there, talking with the girls. No spells, no curses, he was just there, and he even seemed to be enjoying himself, at least a little bit. He was giving the Host twins a wide berth, but that was rather understandable. Taking note of the time, Haruhi shrugged and begin to pack up.

"Whatcha doing Haru-chan?" Kiki asked when Haruhi slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Well, if we're not having Host Club duties today, I'm going to go home and get some dinner started. Dad will be heading to work soon, so maybe he'll have some time to eat." She answered, ignoring Tamaki as he crushed her in his arms and talked on and on about what a thoughtful child his Haruhi was.

"Oh, what's your dad do, Haruhi?" Kimi joined in the conversation, copying Haruhi's actions and grabbing her pack. Kimi and Kiki looked puzzled when the other twins snorted in glee before the Hitachiin's burst into giggles.

"He works at a gay bar." The brunette simply answered, completely ignoring the laughing twins, who still seemed to find it funny. "He works most nights, so I try to make him dinner when I can. What do your parents do?" Haruhi was glaring at the twins now, who were trying to get their giggles under control.

The girls froze at this question, one thought running through their heads.

'_Fudge-muffins, we totally forgot about our parents.'_ Sparing a quick glance to the other, the two tried to think of something…fast.

"They both work."

"Yeah, a lot."

"A big company."

"Real big."

"Lots of business trips."

"We stay with our aunt and uncle."

"Yeah, they're pretty neat."

"Uncle works in the same company."

"Mm-hmm. Totally got them the jobs."

Their ramblings finally ended the two proceeded to walk out the doors as calmly as possible, hoping no other questions would be asked.

"Really?" Kyouya smirked as he re-appeared from the back of the room. "What company do they work with? Maybe they're partners with one my families many companies?"

The two fibbers winced. '_He's totally getting back at us for earlier.'_

"Well, I really doubt it. See, the company is based in…uh…Russia." Kiki commented, trying her best not to look as nervous as she felt.

"Really? And the companies name?" Kyouya continued, his smirk growing bigger.

"Uh…" Kimi was racking her brains, while Nekozawa looked deep in thought.

"Is that your uncle you were talking about that first week of school?" Nekozawa asked. The entire club turned to look at him. "The weird one who was from Russia and liked to get drunk?"

A light bulb seemed to go off over Kimi's head. '_Oh my God, Nekozawa I could just kiss you!'_ she squealed in her head, seeing a way out.

"Yeah." Her entire posture seemed to wilt. "Uncle Hiroshi works in the company and we usually stay at his place when our parents are gone. They're really nice, but Uncle does like to drink a bit, and he can be kind of…temperamental when he gets like that." She glanced at Kiki, who had seemed to catch on and was also acting forlorn. "We really don't like to talk about it." She scuffed her worn out shoe against the expensive rug. She almost smirked when Tamaki began lecturing Kyouya about making 'his darling nieces upset' as he continued on about how they were all one big happy family and not to worry about anything because families look out for each other.

"Well, it's been great chatting, but we need to head out. Come on Haruhi! We'll walk out with you!" Grabbing a hold of both Haruhi's arms, the trapeze artists dashed out of the room and down the hall with their cargo, who was trying to keep up with the two as best as she could.

Kyouya frowned as he continued to type at his keyboard, glasses slipping further down his nose as he concentrated. The others began to pack up around him, but he stayed focused. It wasn't until Tamaki poked his shoulder that he was jolted out of his deep thoughts and noticed that everyone else had already left.

"You alright Mom?" the blonde questioned, noticing the serious look on his best friend's face. Kyouya sighed as he also packed up his belongings.

"It doesn't add up." Kyouya admitted as the two males left the room, locking the door behind them. Tamaki shot him a questioning glance. "The Taisho twins." Kyouya clarified.

"What about them? I mean, they're just commoners, you don't think them as a threat or anything, do you?" Laughing at the incredulousness of the statement, Tamaki followed Kyouya to his limo.

"That's just it. They must be commoners. But I can't find anything about them. None of my connections have anything, and believe me, I have connections everywhere…

…Kiki and Kimi Taisho don't exist."

1234543212345#####

The young man was seated across from Mr. Suoh, appearing completely relaxed in his chair as the headmaster reviewed some papers that had been set before him.

"So Mr…Wraith. You wish to join our illustrious student body? Why are you applying so late in the year?" The youth laughed as he leaned forward, coal black hair falling into his dark eyes.

"It's actually quite simple sir."

Mr. Suoh inclined forward, leaning against his fists as he waited for the rest of the boy's answer.

He smirked. "I'm looking for something."

1234543212345#####

"Kimi! Have you seen my math book?" Books and other random objects were tossed about as the scatter-brained girl continued to root through her bag.

"Seriously Kiki? Don't tell me you forgot it again!" Kimi scowled as she punched her sister's shoulder as the two continued to walk towards their tree in the park.

"Oh dear, I guess I'll have to find it at school tomorrow." Kiki huffed.

1234543212345#####

"Well, everything seems to be in order, Mr. Wraith. You start attendance tomorrow, in Class 1-A."

Smiling, he shook Mr. Suoh's offered hand.

"Thank you very much sir. And please, call me Souji."

1234543212345#####

Ta-da! All done! Well, tell me what you think! Reviews keep this story alive! =D

Oh, and I totally have a pet rabbit now! Her name is Jazzy. We're mad at each other. She's mad because I left her in her cage all day. I'm mad 'cause she peed on my comforter. I think I'm totally justified. But...cute...rabbit...eyes...no! Darn. Too cute to resist.


	9. Towel Turbans are for the Sneaky

WOO-HOO! The next update! :grins: I know I said I would update this sometime in February, but that was literally about three days before my computer crashed. T-T Thank goodness about a week before I got paranoid and backed everything up onto my external hardrive (tears of happiness) so I've been working on this at school and such. My computer still sorta works, but it breaks down without warning now so I'm a little afraid to use it. Thanks for all the reviews and such, you guys are like awesome-sauce. And special thanks to little firework for the PM. =)

I didn't get as far as I wanted with this chapter, but with the unexpected computer problems and such, I just decided to round it up and hurry up and publish it!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Kiki and Kimi. **MINE**.

* * *

"-and suddenly, in mid-spin mind you, I realized the stupid Host club twins were totally watching us and I lost my balance and fell over." Stretching up on her tip-toes, Kiki slid the book in its spot as she finished her story.

"You didn't just fall over." Kimi interjected from her spot at the desk, attempting to categorize the newest shipment of books. "I'm happily singing away before you suddenly slam into me and the next thing I know, you've got me pinned to the ground while the twins laugh." Tokiko continued to laugh, tears of mirth gathering in her eyes. "Oh, you think that's funny?" Kimi continued, pausing as she rested her chin against the back of her hand, a pencil dangling in between her fingers. "You weren't stuck under 'Elbows McPointy' here-"she gestured at Kiki, who huffed at the insult, before continuing to put books away "-with her elbows digging into your stomach. I think my spleen is permanently disfigured, my poor spleen." Hand placed against her forehead, Kimi swooned dramatically as she bemoaned the poor organ.

"Shut up, you don't even know where your spleen is."

"I do now, thanks to you."

"I do what I can, yo."

"Stop, stop!" Tokiko cried as she desperately tried to suck in air while laughing. "I can't breathe! Give the fat woman a break for air!" Still chuckling, the pregnant woman shuffled over to the nearby bar stool and gently eased herself onto it, releasing a sigh of relief when she was finally off her feet.

Kiki waltzed over, precariously balancing several books in some sort of peculiar book pyramid that seemed to defy all laws of physics. A huff, quickly followed by a thud and physics won the battle, books scattered across the counter top while Kiki stretched her arms which were cramped from carrying too many books. Ignoring the glare from her not-so-amused sister, she proceeded to organize the books into piles for shelving.

"Now don't be calling yourself fat, Tokiko, you're just…ah…" the blond struggled for a moment, trying to think of a different word which sounded less insulting. Pregnant women could be strangely frightening when provoked.

"You're simply carrying a small parasitic creature inside of your body, leeching your nutrients and steadily growing larger until it emerges, bloody and screaming." Kimi quickly finished with a shiver. The other two stared at her, mouths gaping in shock.

"Kimi, you are the only person I know who can somehow take the miracle of birth and turn it into some sort of bad sci-fi alien horror movie." Tokiko laughed, one hand resting on top of her swollen stomach.

"Nothing against you, Tokiko, I mean kudos on the whole 'continuing-the-human-race' deal and all." Kimi added, pushing some loose hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear. "But seeing as how I'm not fully convinced that small children are not some sort of evil little demons, I plan on not reproducing anytime in the near future. Seriously, those little munchkins scare the ever-loving daylights out of me."

"Well, at least we know where you stand on that issue." Kiki mumbled to herself, carting another pile of books back to the shelves for organizing. The trio became silent as everyone fell back into their prospective tasks, excusing the occasional curse whenever Kiki nearly dropped a book on her head or the scratching of a pencil as Tokiko went over the store's accounts. It was a slow day downtown, with only a few people milling about the streets outside, most ignoring the quaint little bookstore nestled between a dusty antique store and cluttered knick-knack shop. The minutes slowly continued to tick away with only a few customers here and there to break up the monotony. Patches was comfortably nestled on top of one of the bookshelves, watching from her place above everyone as she sprawled out in a sunbeam.

"Man, it's rather slow today." Kiki commented as she attempted to somehow balance a book on her nose out of sheer boredom.

"Yeah, but sometimes it's nice to just have a slow day." Kimi agreed as she struggled to lift the heavy box of books for storage off the counter. "Tokiko, how many books did you cram in here? Shniz-buckets, this weighs like a hundred tons! You do realize we are trying to _sell_ books, not hide them all in the back room, right?" Kimi's grumbles were still easily heard as she disappeared into the back.

It only being a small bookstore, the back room was also very tiny. But every available space back there was used. The tiny room was crammed full of various boxes and seasonal posters stuffed in corners or haphazardly strewn about the floor. Standing in the doorway, Kimi eyed the spot high up on the shelf, mentally debating if it was even humanly possible for her to reach the shelf without any help. She turned her head and hollered back to her boss.

"Does it have to be the _top_ shelf Tokiko?"

"Yep! Or else I'll never be able to find it!" With a sigh, Kimi began to shuffle forward through all the junk, calling back to Kiki as she went.

"Kiki! Come help me out!"

"Why? I don't wanna brave the scary back room! I'm pretty sure a poster tried to eat me the other day."

"Get over here and help me! I have no desire to die a premature death back here."

"If you die, do I get your stuff?"

"Ah, no, but nice try! Get over here."

"Fudgebiscuits."

Kiki's mop of curly hair popped in the doorway as she observed the terrain, obviously mentally calculating her best route to Kimi across the room.

"Gah, it's a disaster back here, it's a wonder Tokiko finds anything…" the blonde muttered, skillfully leaping about boxes before she reached Kimi, who was impatiently waiting.

"It's an organized disaster!" Tokiko's voice echoed from the front room. The two girls burst into laughter.

"Really Tokiko? Why do I sincerely doubt that? I mean seriously, I bet you don't even know where are last month's sale posters are!" Kimi challenged, lightly grunting as the two began to heave the box up to its designated spot.

"A box!" came the woman's cheerful response.

"Which one?" Kiki squeaked when she almost fell over, but luckily caught herself at the last moment.

"…the brown one."

"Tokiko…"

"Shush! I don't pay you two to argue with me! To work, my little minions!" Tokiko ended the sentence with a bout of good, old fashioned, evil laughter.

Kiki lightly shuddered as she two worked on shoving the non-cooperative box the rest of the way on the shelf. "For a sweet pregnant lady, her evil laugh is downright scary." Kimi nodded in agreement.

"She'll make a good mom." The bell over the door chimed, indicating the arrival of new customers. The twins ignored it, knowing Tokiko could handle a few people while they set out to attempt to create some order from the chaos known as Tokiko's organizational skills. It was a daunting task, maneuvering about the boxes and keeping an eye out for stray posters that seemed to want to grab your feet to trip you. The girls had only been at it for a few minutes before Tokiko poked her head in the back room.

"Miiiiiiinions! I've got my hands full up front. Would you mind helping me out?" She smiled sweetly, as the two carefully weaved there way about the boxes.

"We'll be up there in a sec…trying not to die." Kimi panted, having just caught a poster before it could engulf her. Kiki had already adapted a battle stance, ready to battle any renegade posters. The red-headed woman nodded and waddled back to the front. Kimi chunked the offending object to the side.

"I told you the posters were out to eat us." Kiki muttered, giving a nearby pile a kick.

Kimi grumbled as the two stepped through the doorway. "I don't recall there being that many, do you think they've been reproducing?" Her sister merely shrugged as the two jogged to the front.

"My darling nieces!"

"YOU!" Jaw thudding against the ground, Kimi stood there gaping, finger pointed accusingly at the group before her while Kiki stood in a similar state of disbelief.

Standing there, in their small, quaint little bookstore situated in the middle of the bustling downtown area was the Ouran Host Club in all their flamboyantly rich glory (plus Haruhi).

"T-tamaki?

"Kimi?

"And Honey?"

"-What are you-"

"Kiki? What the-"

"Even Kyouya?"

"Tokiko!" the woman chirped, effectively silencing the two groups who had been babbling incoherently earlier. Everyone turned to stare at the sheepish manager, who began to scuff her shoe against the ground. "What? I felt left out."

The others continued to stand there, staring. Kimi's lips started to lightly twitch while Kiki began to chuckle, trying to disguise the noises behind her hand. Their resolve quickly began to weaken as their ill-disguised laughter grew louder and louder until their guffaws filled the tiny store. The Ouran group still watched in confusion, only serving to fuel the twin's laughter even more. The laughter proved contagious and eventually almost everyone else was joining in the giggling festivities. It was several minutes before anyone had calmed down enough to stop bursting into random giggles, much less carry on a normal conversation.

"So what _are_ you guys doing in our neck of the woods?" Kimi questioned, wiping the stray tears away as she headed behind the counter to make some drinks for everyone.

"We're observing commoners in their natural environment!" Tamaki chirped, pulling out a map, along with a notebook full of observations and notes. Tokiko snorted into her hot chocolate while Haruhi just rolled her eyes.

"They kidnapped me after school and won't let me leave." The female host muttered, obviously looking rather put out at the whole ordeal.

The twins paused, watching the grinning king. "I don't know what's scarier…" Kiki muttered, relaxing on a bar stool. "…the fact that you're 'researching' commoners; or the fact that it doesn't really even surprise me." Tokiko continued to giggle. Finally pausing, she took a moment to study the group, analyzing each person.

"Are these the guys you've been telling me about? That…host club or whatever?" she questioned, adding more marshmallows to her drink, while Kiki passed out coffee, hot chocolate, and tea to everyone.

Tamaki gasped in sheer glee, eyes large and shimmering as he bounced in place. "You've been _talking_ about us? You hear that mom? Our nieces _talk_ about us!" he continued to squeal as he incessantly blabbered on and on about the loving bond between family members.

The pregnant woman watched the strange scene in front of her before turning to the twin girls and nodding. "You were right. There does seem to be a few screws loose in his head." In record time, Tamaki wilted into a corner, miraculously creating a little group of mushrooms that he sadly muttered his injustices too. "He does actually grow mushrooms! How cute is that! Mushroom King! Mushroom King!" Tokiko happily cheered from her seat.

Kimi leaned closer to Kiki, silently so as to not attract any unwanted attention. '_She totally just upset him on purpose just to see that, didn't she?'_

Kiki grinned as she whispered back. '_Totally.'_

"Please ignore Tamaki there." Kyouya interjected, somehow managing to serenely sip his tea and look better than everyone else while doing it. "He's merely an idiot, but he's harmless."

"And he can be very entertaining!" Kiki added, plopping down on the depressed king's back and using him as an impromptu chair while ignoring his whimpered pleas to please get off. Haruhi merely rolled her eyes and continued to drink her tea while checking out the rest of the bookstore.

"So why are you two here?" Kaoru questioned the twins, carefully sipping his hot chocolate to avoid burning himself like Hikaru had.

("My tongue's on fire! Why does it burn so badly?" Hikaru whimpered, trying to cool his tongue.

"That's because you just attempted to down an entire cup of hot chocolate in one gulp. Idiot." Haruhi answered, sipping her tea and ignoring the whining twin.)

"These two are my star employees!" Tokiko cheered, ruffling Kimi's hair. Said girl huffed, before attempting to put her hair back into some semblance of order.

"Tokiko, we're your only employees."

"And therefore the best."

"Can we have a raise?" Kimi questioned, leaning backwards on her stool to see her manager better. Tokiko paused as she considered the idea.

"Why certainly!" The woman rummaged in her pocket for a moment. Pulling out a wrinkled bill, she plopped the money in the teen's hand. "There you go."

"A dollar. Thanks Tokiko, always good to know you're looking out for us." Kimi's voice was drowning in playful sarcasm.

"Of course my dear! Oh, but wait a moment. Is that one of my cups you're using for your drink?" Kimi glanced at the neon green mug she held in her hands.

"Um…yes?"

Tokiko clicked her tongue in sympathy. "Well, I'm sorry. But that's a one dollar fee. I'll be taking that!" Swiping the dollar back from Kimi, she pocketed the money before turning around to walk back behind the counter. Kimi gaped at the woman, rapidly glancing from her empty hand, to the pregnant woman, and back again. The others laughed at her stunned expression as they watched.

"Honestly Kimi, you totally should have seen that coming." Kiki chided her sister before draining the last of her drink out of her mug. With a hearty sigh and a sound thump, she slammed the cup on the counter with a grin. "Another hot chocolate bartender!" Tokiko just laughed, cleaning out some of the other empty cups with a rag.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut you off." The redhead stated, her voice full of fake sympathy. "Besides, I pay you two to work, not sit around and look pretty."

"Even though you must admit, I do a pretty smashing job at looking pretty." With a dramatic sigh, Kimi tossed her hair over her shoulder as she stuck a dramatic pose, hand daintily posed against her forehead in what looked to be mid-swoon. She cracked one eye open to peek at the hosts. "This is my Tamaki impression, without sound." Everyone laughed (minus Tamaki, who pouted a bit, until Haruhi passed him a few more marshmallows for his drink) and soon stories were being exchanged, some sounding more believable then others. Everyone learned that Tokiko was a very enthusiastic and dramatic storyteller, complete with sound affects and hand motions. The only other person who even came close to her skills was the ever dramatic Tamaki himself. No other customers came, and so Tokiko finally decided to close the shop early that day after two hours of chattering with no interruptions.

* * *

"Come here you stubborn kitty." Kiki grumbled, valiantly trying to reach Patches, who stayed perched up on the bookshelf, just out of the girl's reach. "Come to momma-no! Ah, come on! Patcheeees!" With a haughty gait that only a feline could manage, the difficult kitty meandered further down the shelf, completely ignoring her master's pleas and demands that she return at once.

"Kiki, come on! We're ready to go! What's taking you so long?" Kimi hollered from the front of the store where everyone now stood waiting. "You really need to hurry up; it looks like it might rain!" Kimi gave the sky a nervous glance, hoping beyond hope she was wrong.

"I'm…_trying_ but a certain little kitty is being a pesky brat and won't …come …here … fudgebiscuits!" Kiki's angry mutterings became louder as Patches pranced further away. "Evil kitty of doom, next time I see you in a sunbeam I will take my revenge!" Patches merely stared, not appearing to give the threat much thought.

"Just leave the stubborn thing here." Tokiko interjected, stopping Kiki before she could scramble up a bookshelf and go crawling after the infuriating kitten. "You know I always leave her some food and water behind the counter, and a litter box in the back. She'll be fine here overnight. You two girls, on the other hand, need to be heading home. It looks like the weather is going to be taking a turn for the worse pretty soon." As if on cue, a light drizzle began to fall. Kiki and Kimi covered their heads as best as they could with their hoods, while the Host club pulled out umbrellas.

"Haruhi can ride with Daddy!" Tamaki cheered, engulfing the girl in a suffocating hug. Haruhi merely stood in annoyed compliance, having learned long ago it was easier to just not fight back. Tokiko laughed at the two as she turned to walk home, her house only a short distance from the shop. Kiki and Kimi took the opportunity to start walking to the park, shoulders hunched as the rain began to soak through their sweatshirts.

"Kiki-chan! Kimi-chan! Wait!" The girls turned back to look at the miniature host as he bounced over to them, Usa-chan in tow. "Takashi and I can drive you home! We wouldn't want you to get wet!" He grinned up at the girls.

Tamaki immediately bounded over and also wrapped the two in one of his patented hugs, not noticing the panicked look on their faces. "Of course! Wonderful idea Hunny! As hosts, nay, as men, we cannot allow these two lovely maidens to walk home after dark, especially in this weather! Come ladies! We shall escort you to your home!" Without given much choice in the matter, the girls felt themselves being pushed towards the limo, no matter how hard they fought or attempted to protest.

"Yay! More commoner homes!" Hikaru and Kaoru cheered at the prospect of seeing another commoner's abode. "Do you live in an apartment complex like Haruhi?" Everyone continued to chatter on in excitement, until they noticed Kimi and Kiki were literally bracing themselves against the open limo door and refusing to budge even as the Host twins attempted to push them in.

"NO! I mean- it's alright guys! You don't have to worry about us!"

"Yeah! We're totally okay walking home!"

"It's out of your way-"

"-And so late!"

"-Wouldn't want to be a bother-"

"-Might get lost-"

"Oh, come on! Don't be shy you two!" Tamaki interrupted the two's ramblings as the rain began to fall harder. "We'll just drive you to your aunt and uncle's home! You did say that was where you were staying right? And no need to be embarrassed. Commoner homes are ingenious; so many things in such small spaces!" Still cheering, they finally managed to force the girls into the limo after a joint effort. This resulted in the two girls tumbling into the waiting car and landing on the floor in a jumbled mess. The sopping wet teens looked less than thrilled as everyone else piled in after them. Everyone began drying off with the towels the limo driver conveniently handed them. Kiki and Kimi each got an extra two towels since the rain had by this time thoroughly soaked their sweatshirts and was now leaving a small puddle in the immaculate limo.

"What's the address?" Kaoru asked, sitting by the window to the front of the limo, so he could inform the driver.

"You can't make us." Arms crossed, Kimi stared at the hosts defiantly, not willing for them to discover the truth about their home. Kiki violently sneezed as she continued attempting to towel dry her hair.

"How odd." Kyouya muttered, peering inside one of Ouran's miniature rulebooks. "According to the rulebook, students are forbidden to have jobs. Very interesting." He peered over the top of the book at the shell shocked twins. Haruhi watched on in sympathy.

The Hitachiin twins grinned. "Did you hear about those scholarship twins?"

"-I heard they both had jobs-"

"-Too bad they had to be expelled-"

"-So sad. They had such promise too…"

"Th-that's blackmail!" Kiki squeaked in terror, green eyes peeking out from underneath the damp towel still draped over her head."Y-you can't do that!" She sneezed again as she fought back a sniffle.

"It would be awfully unfortunate if word reached the Chairman about certain scholarships students breaking the rules in such an outright defiant manner." The Shadow King added, snapping his trusty rulebook shut. "We certainly wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?"

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?" Haruhi questioned. "It's just a ride home."

"It's not just a ride home now." Kyouya replied, making a show of getting comfortable and staring at the guilty looking twins across from him. "These two are hiding something."

Kimi and Kiki looked as if they had just been struck by lightning. The silence only lasted for a few seconds, but those seconds felt like an eternity, before Kimi finally got her mental bearings back.

"Wh-what-" -Kimi nervously coughed, hoping it covered up her panicky stutter-"What makes you think we're hiding anything? Geeze Kyouya, you're awfully paranoid." She giggled, and it only sounded slightly strained to her ears. That was a good thing, right?

"It's funny." The shadow king slowly muttered, making a show of pulling out his trusty laptop and pressing a few of the sleek keys. The machine clicked and whirred to life beneath his fingers. "I have resources all throughout the world, a viral web so detailed and intricate that the government would be jealous of it. Of course even attempting to explain such a complex system to some of the more…simpler folk would merely be a waste of time and air…"

Kiki tugged on her sister's soaked sleeve, the fabric making an uncomfortable squishing noise due to its wet state, in order to grab her attention. "I…I think we were just insulted…maybe." She whispered, as if she had just discovered a conspiracy. Kimi sighed.

"Kiki, when it comes to Kyouya, assume that half of whatever he tells you is some sort of insult, one way or another. It's the easiest and most energy efficient way." The blonde nodded in understanding.

"Got it."

Kyouya had to loudly clear his throat a few times in order to reclaim the girl's attention. (While also ignoring Tamaki, who after the second or third time, offered him a cough drop for his throat.) "Anyway I have searched these resources over and over again, and have found something most intriguing.

"What's that, Kyo-chan?" Usa-chan hung limply in Hunny's arms as the small boy leaned forward.

"Kiki and Kimi Taisho do not exist." Kyouya chose this moment to glare over the top of his laptop, his glasses maliciously glinting from some unknown light source. (Kimi and Kiki had already done some speculating on this phenomenon and had deduced that rich people could afford to have a mysterious light source for dramatic poses and such to follow them about, just in case. Totally made sense.)

"Shows what you know." Kiki huffed, towel drying her hair. There were a few more muffled sounds, before she finished and flipped her hair back up, blond clumps landing sporadically about her head. "Obviously, Kimi and I are sitting right across from you. Looks like your sources weren't so great after all. Maybe you should check the warranty on those." Her statement was followed by an annoyed grunt as she attempted to finger-comb the curly mass atop her head. Kimi nodded in agreement, mouth shut in a grim line as she followed her sister's example and expertly wrapped her own towel about her head like a fluffy turban. This, of course, greatly intrigued the others, who had apparently never seen a towel turban before and demanded step by step instructions.

"Is this some form of commoner disguise?" Tamaki cheered, attempting the act with his own towel.

"Really you guys? You cannot be serious! This is not just a commoner thing, everybody does it!" Kimi cried out in exasperation and disbelief, before turning to Haruhi for confirmation. "Come on Haruhi, back a homey up here! They totally do this in the guy's locker room at Ouran, right? These guys are just pulling out legs now!"

The other hosts were immediately on high alert (according to the 'Keep-Haruhi's-Gender-A-Secret' chart that Tamaki had created and that was taped in the backroom of the Music Room, this was a Code Purple). Everyone began talking a mile a minute all at once in order to distract Kimi and save Haruhi from the awkward question. The female host merely rolled her eyes and spoke above the rest.

"I've always done it, but with these rich idiots, who knows? Maybe they have some ridiculously expensive and pointless contraption that does the same thing." She was still a little annoyed at having pretty much lost an entire afternoon that could have been spent doing something productive. Not only that, but now she was stuck in a limo, in the rain, with the possibility of thunder and lightning any moment, with the rest of the Host club for an indefinite amount of time. At least she had other 'commoners' to relate with now. That was a bit of a relief. She could only handle so much of these rich people and their ways without wanting to seriously harm someone.

Kiki and Kimi began laughing, completely agreeing with the host. They laughed even harder when Tamaki and the others began insisting that Haruhi show her turban-wrapping-talent and began to bombard her with more towels then she could ever need.

And then they heard it. It was small at first, almost unnoticeable.

But then it slowly grew.

"What's that noise?" Kimi whispered, glancing about the vehicle.

"It…it sounds like a train of orphans de-railing into a field of puppies." Kiki whispered back, looking more and more frightened.

Then they realized what it was.

Kyouya Ootori…was chuckling.

* * *

And that's that! Oh noes! Kyouya is on to something! And he's laughing! o.O Somewhere in the world, kittens are dying. I'll work on getting the next chapter up, but you know me! Slow as purple molasses! Why purple molasses? Because it's one in the morning and screw you. XD

WISH ME LUCK ON MIDTERMS MY MINNIO-err...READERS!

AND REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE STORY! It's like Hunny and chocolate! More chocolate, more adorable cuteness!


	10. The House Debacle

It's the next chapter! Woo-hoo! :excitement and happy dancing was had by all: This chapter was a royal pain in the rear, and the last three pages are probably pretty rushed, but I just really wanted to get it published before the rest of this weekend since I probably won't even be able to touch my computer again until Tuesday at the earliest due to all the hours I will be putting into work.

Slight warning, there are a few parts later on in the chapter that have a slightly darker feel than this entire story has had overall. Probably should stop writing whenever I'm piss angry, but I think the story needed the slight dark undertone too, so I'm not taking it out. =P

The reason this story takes so long to get out sometimes is that I am a very slow writer (when I even find the time) and I don't allow myself to post chapters unless they are at LEAST ten pages long. (For the record, this chapter is fourteen pages, 7,405 words exactly, not including the Author's Note at the beginning and end). On a lighter note though I have decided to try something new. There are SEVERAL fun scenes I want to add to the story that are just pure fun, but I have had to cut, due to the fact that they simply do not fit into the story and play absolutely no role with the story's overall plot. Therefore, I have decided to add these little snippets (Or, Spazztastic Scenes, as they will be known as) as their own individual chapters. Hopefully, if I have fun little one to three page scenes I can write for fun and throw in, maybe it won't take me six months to update. No promises though.

I suppose that's enough blabbering on my end. Enjoy your story. =)

* * *

Kyouya's chuckle seemed to reverberate about the small limo for a short eternity. This was not the light, happy laughter of pure amusement, this was the laugh that haunted nightmares and taunted its listeners with the distinct feeling of knowing something that they do not. Finally, Kyouya's laughter died down, and he wiped a few tears of mirth from the corner of his eyes.

"It's quite…humorous, that you believe simple commoners such as yourselves can hide anything from an Ootori." Kimi and Kiki swapped nervous looks, wondering just how much the Shadow King had actually uncovered. If he knew everything, they could be in big trouble. Kimi quickly pinned Kyouya with a withering glare. (Kiki attempted one herself, but then sneezed part-way through, thereby ruining the overall affect.)

"And what, pray tell, makes you believe we are hiding anything?"

"I think Kyouya-kun is para~noid!" Kiki chirped, beginning to play drums on her knees.

The Shadow King's eyebrow quirked in mock surprise. "Oh really? Well, pardon me then, I _must_ be mistaken." Haruhi's eyes bugged out of her head. She had never…_never_…heard Kyouya apologize. She glanced about, making sure she wasn't the only one who was shell-shocked by what was playing out before them.

Nope. All the other hosts looked stunned, even Mori. At least she wasn't going crazy.

"We forgive you." Kiki stated, not noticing the tense atmosphere, since she had just finished her dramatic drum solo, complete with cheers of joy from the imaginary audience and a good dose of head banging. Gingerly, she massaged the building headache she had accidently induced thanks to her antics. Another sneeze almost knocked her over, but Mori luckily steadied her before she hit the ground. Kyouya ignored all of this.

"That's nice. As an apology, how about we drive you two back to your home?"

"Like we said, that's…not…_necessary."_ Kimi hissed back, extremely annoyed at the Host Club's bullheadedness. Didn't they know that no means _no_?

"Oh, but I insist. It's not as if you two have anything to hide, right? So it shouldn't be a problem." The raven haired girl began cussing under her breath. If they hadn't been backed in a corner before, they definitely were now, and Kyouya Ootori knew it. His eyes held an almost predatory gleam.

"The little apartment complex downtown, on the corner of 2nd and Main street." Everyone turned to stare at Kiki, who had spoken up. "It's kind of a rundown area." Growing tense under their collective gazes, she nervously began picking at her still damp sleeves. "We…we didn't really want you guys to see it." She flashed Tamaki the "pitiful-abandoned-kitten" eyes, which immediately sent the Host King into a fit of tears for his "poor nieces".

Haruhi looked thoughtful as Hikaru relayed the address to the driver, who put away the book he had began carrying whenever he had to pick up the young masters (the man had quickly learned that they had a rather bad habit of taking forever to decide where they were going). With a soft jolt, the car was soon coasting down the street.

"2nd and Main Street?" The blunt commoner questioned, getting everyone's attention. "That's a really bad area of town, are you sure it's safe for you two to be staying there?"

"Whaddya mean…"

"…Haruhi?" The Hitachiin twins questioned, having wrapped Hunny in a body sized towel turban from which the little senior squeaked from excitement inside. Mori seemed slightly panicked on how to remove his tiny cousin from within its fluffy folds.

"Well, it's just that there are a lot of gangs and drugees in that area, and shootings are quite common. It really isn't safe for two young girls to be walking through there at night."

Kimi looked at her sister questioningly, wondering what she was trying to do. Glancing over, Kiki offered her a shaky smile.

_'Trust me.' _It said. _'I sorta know what I'm doing…maybe.'_

Kimi groaned. Ever the confidence booster was her lovely sister Kiki. She was feeling better already…not.

"We've been fine so far." Kimi offered as she tried to play along with her sister's plan, whatever it was.

"And we've only been threatened with a gun twice!" Kiki loudly added, before slapping a hand over her mouth and wincing. Curse her habit of babbling the first things that came to mind when she was nervous! It would be the death of her someday.

"What?" Everyone screamed. (Even Kimi, but luckily nobody noticed).

"Th-that's why we didn't want to tell you!" the blond replied, scuffing her shoe against the limo's carpet. "We knew you'd just freak out! Now, you should just let us out and we'll head home. If you drive this car into the heart of that neighborhood, you guys will be mugged so fast your heads will spin! Kimi and I will be fine; we know how to sneak by everyone. Besides there are some things you guys just shouldn't see." Kiki finished, looking a little proud of herself. The atmosphere in the limo was tense as everyone stared at the two nervous girls. Kimi could have sworn she could hear the gears in everyone's heads twisting and turning as a bead of nervous sweat slowly trickled down her face.

"So…when you wouldn't tell us where you lived…" Hikaru muttered, finally breaking the overbearing mood in the vehicle.

"…you were only trying to protect us?" Kaoru finished, staring wide-eyed at the girls.

"Waaah! Kimi-chan! Kiki-chan!" Hunny cried, finally emerging from his towel cocoon and throwing himself at the girls, snuggling into their damp sweatshirts. "How sad! Don't worry! Takashi and I will take care of you!" Kimi's breath caught as her eyes grew wide. That was actually…really sweet. If it wasn't, you know, the last thing they needed to happen right now.

"That's right!" Tamaki also cheered, waterfalls of tears cascading down his cheeks. "We will not allow these fair maidens to brave such a dangerous journey by themselves!"

'_Last…thing…we…needed…'_ It was only through a very valiant effort on her part that Kimi did not begin to beat her head against the door of the limo.

"Uh…thanks?" Kimi looked a little overwhelmed at all the hugs she was now being subjected to, while Kiki seemed to be soaking them up. The blond was the touchy-feely girl of the group, not her. Why did everyone have to-whoa, hold the phone! Did someone just nuzzle her boobs? A quick glance down revealed a tiny Hunny, cuddling Kimi and still exclaiming his promises of protection to the twins. She might have to pull Mori aside and have him explain a few things to the oblivious blond chibi.

…He was oblivious, right?

…

…This might require further thought later.

Clearing her throat to gain everyone's attention while subtly scooting the (oblivious?) blond out of her general chest area, Kimi gestured to the surrounding area outside of the limo. "So…you'll let us walk home?" she asked, with a note of helpless desperation.

Tamaki looked simply aghast at such a horrible notion. "Of course not! No matter what the risks, we must escort our fair princesses to their humble home!" The host club king glanced out of the tinted windows nervously, wincing as one of the local drunks weaved in between a few dumpsters. From the look on Tamaki's face, one would think he expected the drunk to attack the shiny limo and eat the hubcaps off any second now.

"And if anyone tries to hurt you, me and Takashi will fight them off, neh Takashi?" Hunny chirped from his perch on Kiki's lap, cuddling Usa-chan. Mori nodded in the affirmative and kept a vigilant post looking outside the window for any stray signs of trouble. Kimi wearily glanced at the tiny senior, still wondering if she was blowing the whole 'nuzzling her boobs' thing out of proportion, while eyeing the distance from Hunny's face to her unaware sister's boobs.

With a sigh, Kimi and Kiki traded glances, their thoughts mirroring the other.

'_How are we getting out of this one?'_

The two winced when a rather excitable yet zoned out drunk meandered down the street in a zigzag fashion and almost ran into the slow-moving limo. The poor limo driver was white-knuckling the steering wheel and appeared ready to streak home any second.

After what felt like an infinity, but in actuality was only a few minutes, they pulled in front of a dingy apartment complex. Mold climbed up the wall in oozy, fuzzy clumps while the stairs and floors were slick with various unknown substances. A single light bulb was swinging back and forth on each floor, flickering periodically and looking as if it had been taken straight from a horror film set. Many of the doors were dented and several were missing their identifying numbers, while almost half of the windows had been boarded up.

"Well…" Kiki gracelessly coughed, after the awkward silence dragged on for several stunned minutes. "Home sweet home!" She winced as some inebriated yells gained in volume from behind one of the many damaged doors along with what sounded suspiciously like dishes smashing. The Host Club continued to stare at the building in horror, Hikaru and Kaoru constantly rubbed their eyes, hoping the image would disappear. Tamaki actually paled so much he turned purple, while Hunny clung to Mori, crying in fear. It took a few minutes until they finally seemed to gain their bearings.

Hikaru let loose a low whistle. "And we thought Haru-chan's house was bad." The twin squeaked when Tamaki quickly kicked him in the shin. Tamaki then yanked the members into a small huddle on one side of the limo, leaving the three commoners to stare at them in confusion.

"We must not insult our niece's home! Just because it looks…" he paused, glancing nervously out the windows and at the swinging light.

"Uninhabitable?"

"Spooky?"

"Scaaaaaary!"

"Condemned?"

"Cursed?"

"Unsanitary?"

"…small." Tamaki finished, weakly glaring at the others for their unwanted input. "Does not mean we should make the girls feel bad about it."

"Well, they probably won't mind too much since they've already left the limo." Kyouya added, watching the two commoners brave the decaying steps with cautious steps and a vice like grip upon the rusting rail. Kyouya shrugged, before jotting something down in his notebook.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Tamaki screeched at an impressive decibel as he grabbed the door handle and prepared to leap out and protect the poor, defenseless Taisho twins. Before he could carry out his ill-thought out and impromptu rescue mission, a loud click echoed about the limo as the driver quickly locked all the doors. Tamaki whirled around to stare at the nervous driver. "Pierre! Why did you lock the door! My darling nieces are walking into the very jaws of danger! As their uncle, I must protect them!" Tamaki struggled in vain to open the door, but the child safety lock was not budging an inch.

The driver nervously cleared his throat as several glares were turned his way (including little Hunny's, he wasn't stupid, he had heard the rumors about the bunny-wielding martial artist). "My name is Peter, Suou-san." He glanced back at his charges in the rearview mirror. "And I am already risking my job by driving you all down here, if I let any of you take one step out of this limo in an area like this, all your parents will rip me a new one if they found out."

"Pierre! I'm sure our parents would not act so rashly! If you just explained what happened, then I'm positive they would understand!" Tamaki could see that the driver's resolve was firm, but he continued to chatter on, growing more and more desperate, all while continuing to pull at the stubborn door handle. "They wouldn't even have to know! I won't say anything, but every second that passes puts our precious nieces in more and more danger!" Tamaki glanced over at Kyouya for assistance, only to find him nodding in agreement with Peter's statement. "Mother! You are NOT helping any!"

"Peter, Suou-san. My name is Peter. And I am sorry, but none of you are leaving this limo and that is final."

* * *

"THAT was your genius plan?" Kimi whisper/screeched as the two girls bravely attempted to continue climbing the decrepit and decaying stairwell. "Pretend to live in some dangerous part of town and hope the Club's self-preservation instincts keep them from following us home?" Side-stepping another puddle of questionable substance, she continued her rant. "Don't you _know_ that the club has no self-preservation instincts at all? And besides, Tamaki _lives_ for this kind of stuff! Hel-_lo! _Rescue the two poor damsels in distress from their terrible home situation? That's probably like the kid's wet dream or something! That's why we never told them we're homeless! That and the fact that I'm sure it wouldn't go over well with the rest of the club either…"

"I didn't see you coming up with any plans!" Kiki shot back, sneezing so hard she almost stepped in a puddle, saving herself at the last moment. She sniffled. "What was I suppose to do? Take them to our real home?" She flapped her hands by her face as her mocking voice raised a couple of pitches. "Why of course we'll take you to our house! Ta-da! It's a tree! Where else would people live?" Kiki's voice was growing in pitch and speed as she continued to nervously ramble. "In houses? What's that? Running water? Walls? Electricity? Never heard of it!"

The two shivered as a cold wind whipped through, the chill slicing straight through their wet sweatshirts. They cautiously approached the last staircase. "Fine." Kimi huffed, arms wrapped around her for warmth. "This arguing is getting us nowhere; the question now is how do we get out of this mess?" They glanced down at the limo, wondering.

"Maybe we don't have to actually _enter_ an apartment." Kiki mused, slowly stepping off the last step. "What if we just stand in front of the door and wave, like-"

"-like we're seeing them off!" Kimi interrupted with a breathless grin. "You're a genius Kiki! This might actually work!" The girls shuffled to the last door on the top floor, wincing at its horrible state. Kimi gave it an annoyed, but light kick, as if this whole predicament was its fault. Turning, they began to wave at the limo, all smiles and innocent grins.

"And you doubted me." Kiki scoffed, neither girl noticing the slight click behind them.

* * *

The inside of the limo was chaotic. Tamaki continued to shriek and wail about his beloved nieces being in mortal peril, spouting all sorts of tales of what could possibly go wrong if he couldn't get to them _right now_. Peter was unsuccessfully attempting to calm the panicking boy down with no luck. The Hitachiin twins were nervously watching the girls while discussing the odds of the two getting attacked as Mori also watched, ready to punch out the limo window if need be, Hunny fretting by his side.

Haruhi watched the girls as they finally reached the top floor. The two seemed to be arguing about something, but Haruhi was at a loss as to what they could be talking about. Even if reading lips was one of her secret skills, the twins were too far away to even try. She sighed in relief when the girls safely reached the last door, turning towards the occupants in the waiting limo and waving in obvious farewell. Reaching over to the hysteric blond, who was now in full dramatic theatrics mode, she tugged upon his silky and expensive sleeve to gain his full and undivided attention.

Tamaki was immediately snapped out of his hysterics at Haruhi's persistent tugs. "My darling daughter! Tugging on papa's sleeve how cute!" He made a move to engulf the poor commoner it what was probably going to be a rather suffocating hug, but with an annoyed sigh and ease developed through constant practice; Haruhi dodged the incoming hug and pointed at the twins on the top floor.

"See sempai? The two made it to their door safely. No robbers, creditors, secret agents, slave traders, or perverted old men at all, now will you stop your incessant ran-"

"Hey look!" Hikaru shouted, pointing at the twins and the slowly opening door behind them. "I guess their uncle is home."

* * *

"Geeze, how long are those guys just going to sit there?" Kimi huffed in annoyance, still nervously waving to the limo beneath them. "This is just going to get plain old awkward if we end up standing here for an hour waiting for them to leave." She shivered when a particularly stale draft of air swept across her face.

"Eep!" Kimi glanced at her sister to see why she had squeaked, and noticed the girl's eyes were trained at something behind both of them. Glancing back, she realized the two were not as alone as they had thought. The door that they had chosen as a ploy to send the Host Club merrily on their way was now open, with a rather large mass of a man framed within its border. A greasy comb-over was attempting to conceal a rather noticeable bald spot, and beady eyes kept the girls frozen in their place. The man grinned, one hand absently scratching at his old shirt that was covered in a variety of stains that neither twin wanted to even begin guessing the origins of. The twin's faces drained of color as his smirk slowly turned into a disgusting leer.

"My, my…" the man smacked, as he leaned against the doorway. "You ladies are a few hours early. Excited weren't we? Even though neither of you are dressed in the schoolgirl outfits I asked for." Another disgusting snort, as the girls continued to stand there paralyzed, not even able to turn all the way around and face him. "It's okay I guess, it'll come outta your pay, but I'm sure I might have a few outfits stashed away somewhere for ya…"

* * *

The Host Club was dumbfounded as they continued to stare at the man they assumed to be the twin's uncle.

"_That's_ their uncle?" Hikaru stared up in horror. "I figured he'd be less…creepy looking." Kaoru nodded in agreement.

Haruhi's eyes stared at the scene above them with a calculating gleam in them, assessing the situation. "Something just doesn't seem right…" She murmured to herself, taking in the girls panicked expressions.

It was in the very next three seconds that several things happened at once. Within the first second, although it didn't seem possible, the man's leer grew even wider as his hands disappeared from sight. It took another second for the girls to register just what was going on before they shot straight up in the air and screamed and Tamaki's gentlemanly mind exploded in sheer horror at what he just witnessed. And by the end of second three, the twins had travelled down all three flights of stairs and were fiddling with the limo door, desperately trying to get back inside.

"Pierre! The door! _Quickly!_" Snapped out of his stunned state, Peter, ignoring Tamaki's mispronunciation of his name again, quickly slid his hand over the limo's controls and unlocked the doors with a loud click. In a tangle of terrified and indignant flying limbs, the girls tumbled back inside the car without so much as a "by-your-leave" and began insisting that they be driven to the city park at "warp speed".

The hosts helped to untangle the girls from off the floor while Kiki wailed about feeling violated and Kimi muttered about several painfully explicit things she wouldn't mind doing to their greasy perpetrator involving wrenches, super glue, and sewing needles. As soon as they were seated back on the plump limo cushions and the car was careening away from the questionable neighborhood at just as questionable speeds, Tamaki was upon the two girls.

"My poor nieces! What a horrible, terrible, thing! You must be traumatized!" Swallowing them up within one of his hugs that might have been just as traumatizing and sobbing in horror for them, he continued to babble on while Kimi and Kiki were trying to regain their bearings. It was during one of his pauses that Kimi awkwardly coughed.

"Well, I can honestly say that _that_ was a first. Never been groped before." She shuddered, and then tried to push Tamaki off as he attempted to comfort them again.

"A gentlemen, nay a man, would never do such a horribly indecent, insensitive, repulsive, barbaric, improper, disrespectful…" he continued to spout more words, several sounding as if they were in different languages "…justice will be had! We will hunt down this insufferable cad and make him suffer for these…these…atrocities!"

Kyouya cleared his throat, and Kimi and Kiki felt doom wash over them. Pitch black doom mixed with a liberal amount of horror and a touch of smugness. Glancing at the Shadow King, the twins knew that the jig was up, and if they weren't cornered before, they definitely were now.

"My, my…it appears that you two were _wrong_." He stressed the last word with a sly glance, as if he had known all along. "If I may ask, why did you feel the need to lie to all of us? Are you perhaps, hiding something?" Kimi sighed, wondering just how they were going to explain everything, since it was obvious there was no escaping this disaster. Surprisingly, it was Kiki who spoke first.

"So…how did you know we were lying to begin with?" Quirking her head to the side in curiosity, she watched Kyouya as he flipped through his notebook.

"It really was quite simple. I merely looked through your scholarship application and upon reviewing where you had placed your state of residence and seeing that it was an _abandoned lot_, I became quite curious. Your ploy may have slipped by several of the school's advisors who usually have no need to check upon a student's residence, seeing as how nearly all of the student population has at least three villas and whose homes can easily be found upon the internet, but I am much harder to fool." Kyouya's monologue ended with a sharp 'snap' as he closed his notebook and took in the pale faces of the Taisho twins across from him. "So, once again, would you mind informing us of where you live? And why you felt the need to attempt to hide anything from me?" A dark grin slipped over the boy's face as he waited for the girl's response. His entire posture reflected that of someone who was used to getting what he wanted and God have mercy on anyone who dare stand in his way. Fingers steepled before his steely gaze, Kyouya was every bit the intimidating businessman.

Kiki sat across from him, perched on the very edge of her seat. His gaze seemed to pierce right through her, and for a moment, she was no longer in a limo rubbing elbows with the elites of the business world. She was hundreds of miles away, staring up into eyes chiseled from frigid ice, completely out of place amongst the thousands of cheerful colors and lively banter around them.

"You…you don't understand." Kimi huffed, her voice quickly breaking the awkward silence that had been building, though it sounded more strained than she would care to admit. "We're doing just fine on our own, we don't need any charity or anything like that." She quickly cut Kyouya off when he opened his mouth to argue. "And we definitely don't need any worthless busybodies sticking their noses where they don't belong! Just because you're rich does NOT make you all high and mighty. Neither does it grant you the right to dig into our lives like we're some lowlife criminals!" She snapped, angry at the entire Host club for all their meddlesome ways. For years they had struggled through life all on their own. No mother, no father, no family, no babysitters to look after them and baby the girls to the harsh realities of the real world. Kimi self-consciously tugged at a lock of hair that had escaped from her lopsided ponytail, her mind whirling through memories, as everyone stared at the girls after her mini-explosion. With a barely perceptible smile, her mind touched upon Jerry, their adoptive grandfather that they had left behind. He was the closest thing the girls had to family, but even he couldn't be there all the time. But just as quickly the image was gone, buried under years of loneliness with only her sister to rely on.

"She's right though." Muttered Kiki, shifting a bit closer to Kimi as her attention was focused outside the window upon the different buildings as they pulled closer to the city park. "It's pretty much always just been the two of us. But we turned out okay; it's not like we don't know how to take care of ourselves or anything. So honestly, it's really sweet of you all to be so concerned and junk, but it's all good."

Everyone stared at the uncharacteristically somber girls, realizing that this was probably the most the two had ever opened up to anyone. Haruhi frowned, wondering at the different scenarios the girls had implied. What had their childhoods been like to warrant this sort of reaction? Before anyone could ponder upon these thoughts any longer, Peter happily announced their arrival at the much safer park. The car hadn't even pulled to a complete stop before Kiki had thrown open the door and was cheerfully racing off, yelling challenges back to the other Hosts and basically happy to be away from the Club's scrutiny. Grinning, Kimi also hopped out of the oppressive atmosphere of the car's interior. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she quickly relaxed and popped her head back through the door's opening.

"Well, since the cat is out of the bag anyway, you might as well come along and we'll show you home sweet home." Pausing, she glanced back up at the cloudy sky. "The rain's seemed to pause for a bit anyway so you shouldn't get your designer jackets too wet."

Greatly cheered at the prospect of seeing the Taisho's ever-elusive commoner home, everyone piled out of the car (ignoring Peter's requests to "please be careful young master's" and "try not to get too dirty") and rushed after Kiki's rapidly disappearing form. Tokyo's park was spacious, fields of green sprawled across the ground dotted with patches of flowers and small ponds, with a large outline of trees encompassing the entire park. Occasionally the moon would peek out from behind the rolling clouds and alight upon several trees in silver moonlight, reflecting off beads of moisture from the earlier rain. Tamaki and the others gazed at the park in wonderment, mesmerized by its simplistic beauty.

"We're here!" Snapping out of their momentary stupor, they all quickly glanced around, looking for the house that had caused so much trouble that night. The twins stood in front of a large weeping willow, both with smug grins on their faces as they beamed in pride. The hosts stared in confusion while they craned their necks and peered into the surrounding area as if expecting a house to just pop out of nowhere and shout 'Surprise!'. This continued on for several minutes before Tamaki finally piped up.

"Um…Kiki-chan? Kimi-chan? I don't see a house. Is it behind the tree?" At this thought Tamaki seemed to perk up, having apparently solved the problem. "Your house fits behind a tree? That's amazing!" Sprinting to check behind said tree, Tamaki shouted at the other hosts over his shoulder as they followed. "The commoner ingenuity is simply astounding! To be able to fit their entire home behind a humble tree is…is…" More field and trees greeted the hosts as the rounded the tree, now more utterly confused than before. Tamaki wilted on the spot.

"Wow, Tamaki! You're right! This is amazing!" Hikaru and Kaoru teased, making a big show of looking around the surrounding area, further emphasizing their King's mistake.

"What are you guys, stupid?" Kimi cried out in annoyance. She stomped over and grabbed Tamaki's arm, yanking him up rather harshly from his mushroom patch. "Come on Mr. Oblivious, we'll show you." Kiki and Kimi pushed the hosts under the tree's leaves.

The hosts stared about them in stunned silence. Two makeshift hammocks were lazily swinging back and forth in some of the tree's upper branches while a tattered old tarp that looked like it had been dug out of the trash was stretched across some other branches over the impromptu beds, protecting them from rain. A weathered lantern was tied to a branch, probably bought from an old antique shop. Ignoring the host's stares, the girls walked over to the base of the tree and with practiced ease, scaled the branches until they plopped down on a thick branch halfway up, right beneath the hammocks.

"Isn't it great?" Kiki called down, looping her book bag's straps over a small branch and making sure the clips were secure. "It took a while to find the stuff to make a decent hammock, and we had to splurge some money on rope, but it was totally worth not having to sleep on the cold ground anymore!" She continued chattering as she carefully lit the wick inside the lantern with a match from her bag, while pointing out the various things the girls had made to make their lives easier, not noticing the group's mounting horror. "-And this one weekend, Kimi and I went dumpster diving, and found this awesome tarp that someone had thrown out! It's a little thin in some spots, but it's protected us from the rain so far! These branches here are ideal for holding bags and stuff, and these ones are the perfect width to sit and work on homework! You can even lean back here and it's just like a chair!" Kimi nodded in agreement from her spot further up, checking the tarp for any new rips and tears, and securing a couple of spots that were coming loose. Kiki beamed down at the others, full of pride for what the two of them had accomplished, before she began rattling about how much things had improved and how excited she was for future projects.

"W-what a minute…" Tamaki finally muttered, looking extremely perplexed. Kiki paused in her running commentary, looking at the host king in confusion. Tamaki looked around some more, as if taking it all in for the first time. "But…where's your _house_?" The other hosts nodded in agreement, Hunny gasping as he seemed to realize something and even Kyouya looking very confused.

There was a soft sigh from Kimi, who had been expecting this sort of reaction. Quickly, she tightened the knot she was fixing before carefully climbing back down the tree's many tangles of branches. Jumping and crawling down, she finally reached the branch directly above the group's confused faces. Plopping down and making herself comfortable, she peered down at everyone, a bored look on her face.

"This _is_ our home." Tamaki's jaw dropped, and Haruhi had to nudge him to snap him back into the present before his inner mind theatre took off. Kimi tapped her chin, looking thoughtful as she seemed to ponder the best way to word what she wanted to say. "I guess technically, you could say we're homeless." Kimi laughed. "You know, cheeky street rats that have to fight for their food and battle others over their territory." She stated mockingly, chuckling at the over used street rat cliché.

Kyouya's pen slipped from his own stunned fingers, none of his speculations having lead to this. In dramatic slow motion it fell to the ground, the clatter of it crashing the only noise in the surrounding area.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Several birds took flight.

"Sweet heavenly popsicle sticks Tamaki!" Scrambling to keep her place on the branch, Kimi nearly fell out of the tree at Tamaki's near ear-splitting shriek. "Why are you-"

"MY DARLING NIECES ARE LIVING ON THE HARSH COLD STREETS?"

"THEY'RE MONKEYS!" Hikaru and Kaoru cried at the same time, before bursting into laughter. They hit the ground, laughing until they almost turned blue.

"What?" Kiki looked aghast at the other twins. "We are not monkeys!"

"HOMELESS! HOMELESS!" Tamaki continued crying in horror.

"Monkey! Monkey! Monkey!" Hikaru chanted, laughing harder when Kaoru began imitating an ape. "Where's your banana stash?"

"We are not monkeys and we do NOT have a banana stash!" Kimi shouted, tossing several acorns at the infuriating twins.

"WHY IS NO ONE LISTENING TO ME?" Tamaki continued crying, almost hyperventilating. "HOMELESS! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?"

"MONKEY!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"HOMELESS!"

"I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU TWO!"

"WATCH OUT! HERE COME THE APES!"

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR SCRAWNY NECKS!"

"HOOOOOOOOMELEEEEEEEEEEEESS!"

"**SILENCE!"**

Everyone immediately stopped, stunned to see the normally passive Haruhi screaming at everyone. She sighed, running a hand through her hair in annoyance. "Hikaru, Kaoru, leave Kiki and Kimi alone." Tamaki stuck his tongue out at the two behind Haruhi's back. "Tamaki-sempai, stop your infernal shouting and calm down." The blond looked properly chastised, pitiful tears in his eyes since 'my darling daughter yelled at meeeeee…'. Haruhi looked expectantly up at Kimi and Kiki, still perched up in their tree. The girls stared at each other. Kimi raised a delicate eyebrow.

"We're not coming down."

Haruhi groaned.

Soft rain began to slowly fall from the dark clouds above. Raindrops splashed against the tarp, creating an almost rhythmic light beat. Everyone began holding hands or bags over their heads in a vain attempt to stay at least slightly dry.

"Well, come on up." Kiki flipped upside down on her branch, hanging only by her knees and rapped Tamaki on the head, violently startling the teen and causing him to stare at Kiki like she had grown a second head. Mori looked at her from his spot beside Tamaki while she cackled, until she launched into another sneezing fit and would have smacked into the ground if he had not of caught her. "Ah, thanks." She grinned sheepishly before climbing down and leading the hosts to the tree's base. It didn't take much to show the hosts how to climb up the tree, Hunny and Mori's martial arts background putting them at a large advantage while the Hitachiin twins shimmied up as if they themselves were monkeys. Haruhi slowly made her way up, with Mori helping her the few times she got stuck. Tamaki took a bit more coaxing, but he was soon enthusiastically (and quite clumsily) scrambling up the tree himself, while Kyouya took the most convincing and help to make his way up. Tree climbing was not a skill he felt he needed in the business world. He was darkly muttering to himself the entire way up about how undignified the whole thing was. Finally, everyone had made it underneath the safety of the tarp, curled up on various branches.

Kiki was digging through a small hole in the side of the trunk, wincing every time she brushed against anything furry. "Ah-ha!" Everyone stared as she wrestled a plastic shopping bag out of the hole. Quickly opening the sack, she pulled out a bag of marshmallows, looking quite pleased with herself. "I knew we had a few left! Here everyone, try one!" Handing out the balls of fluff, she grinned while several of the hosts studied the marshmallows in awe. Nibbling it and deciding that marshmallows were quite amazing, Tamaki and the twins quickly bolted theirs down, chattering in excitement the entire time. Laughing, Kiki obliged them to their pleas for seconds. "Fine, fine. One more for each of you, but that's it. This is the last of our food until payday." She stated, once again not thinking before she opened her mouth. Kimi moaned and slapped her forehead at her sister's slip up. Tamaki stared at the girls in open mouthed dismay, before glancing down at the small marshmallow in his hand.

"This…this is all the food you have! You're starving! Without money to eat, you'll soon have to steal for mere survival! But then the law will catch up with you and they will not believe your tales of sorrow and hunger and throw you into jail where you will be caught up in some horrible prison war and the other inmates will use my poor nieces as weapons and you will be forced to fight to the death for toilet paper and even if you survive you will forever be traumatized and will never-"

"Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted, steadying the flailing boy. "If you continue to thrash about you'll fall! Though I doubt that would harm your thick head."

"Tamaki's foolishness aside…" Kyouya muttered, handing an excited Hunny his marshmallow. "This cannot be allowed to continue."

"What?" Kimi cried, glaring at the Ootori. "What right do you have to tell us what to do? No harm is being done! We're fine. We still go to school, get good grades, and stay out of everyone's way! What should it matter where we live?" She furiously popped the marshmallow in her mouth and chewed before continuing. "Besides, where else would we stay? It's not like we have any family to take us in or anything. The park is close to work and it's not too far of a walk to school. It works perfectly for us."

Kyouya shrugged in agreement, flipping through his notebook. "True, true. Of course, I doubt the school board would agree if they somehow found out about your current living arrangements."

Kimi and Kiki stared at him, flabbergasted.

"You…you can't be serious." Kiki muttered, near tears. "This is our _home_. You can't take it away from us. Where will we go?"

"You can both stay with me!" Tamaki cheered, face shining in pure excitement. "I will valiantly save you poor girls from your horrid living conditions and take you under my wing! Nurturing and caring for you poor dears…"

"No way."

"Absolutely not." The girls immediately shot Tamaki down, to his absolute shock.

"W-w-what?"

Shaking their heads, Kimi elaborated. "We don't need your charity. Besides, isn't your dad the Supervisor of the school or something? That would just look bad." Tamaki completely deflated.

Kaoru chuckled. "At least they knew who the supervisor of their school is." He teased Haruhi, who blushed.

"And like I mentioned before, we are _just fine_. We have beds (in a way), a roof (sorta), and food (most of the time). So thanks, but no thanks." Kimi nodded, while Kiki agreed, nibbling on her marshmallow.

"Homeless. Poor. And breaking school rules to work. It would seem you two are in no position to argue." Kyouya countered, smirking. The girls paled and stared at the Shadow King, who turned and began to discuss the matter with the other hosts, completely ignoring them.

"The two are right about you, Tamaki." Kyouya quickly shot down the king's hopeful look. "With your father as the school's superintendent, it would be seen as favoritism towards the Taisho twins and would reflect poorly on the school and your father if you were to take them in." The girls couldn't help sighing in relief in the knowledge that at least they wouldn't have to worry about the king.

Kiki glanced at her sister in worry. "What do we do, Kimi? Are we actually going to go along with this?"

"We have no choice." Kimi gritted her teeth, her fists clenched. "That low-down pretty boy has us just where he wants us. Between our home and job, the boy has enough blackmail on us to really get us kicked out of the school. Then where would we be?" The two exchanged a worried glance as Kyouya continued to poke holes in every elaborate scheme Tamaki had to adopt the girls into his own home.

"The mismatched doubles could stay with us." Hikaru volunteered a sly grin on his face.

"When hell freezes over." Kimi stated. "World War III would break out faster than one of Tamaki's mood swings." Kiki nodded in agreement.

"We would win though." Kiki added.

"Duh."

Before the Hitachiin twins could rise to the bait, Haruhi spoke up.

"I suppose you girls could stay with us. It would be a bit of a squeeze, but I'm sure dad wouldn't mind if you slept on the spare futon in my room or something."

"Thanks for the offer Haruhi, but we really don't want to impose on your family. We actually like you guys."

"You guys can stay with me!" Hunny cheered, managing to leap from his branch and land on Kimi's lap. Wide-eyed, Kimi barely managed to regain her balance from the unexpected attack and her subconscious attempt to keep the sly teen's face within view.

Kiki grinned. "That might be a good idea…"

Kimi mentally panicked. She still wasn't sure as to the small boy's intentions, and on just how oblivious he really was. How old was he? Sixteen? Seventeen? He could not be that innocent, could he? Maybe she was blowing things out of proportion? The boy sprawls out in girl's laps for goodness sake though! She was giving herself a headache, and all the voices around her were only making things worse.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Kimi cried, reaching up to try to massage back her growing head pains. She wearily looked at Kyouya. "Assuming staying in our tree is no longer an option…?" Kyouya nodded his head in the affirmative. "Drat. If we have to stay somewhere, I think Kiki and I would be most comfortable with Mori." She glanced at Mori with a sheepish look on her face. "If that was okay with you of course. We really do hate to impose on you."

Mori appeared to consider it for a moment. "Hn."

Hunny cheered as Tamaki clapped his hands in victory. "Wonderful! Our darling nieces will sleep out in the cold streets no longer!" He was soon fidgeting in his seat, too excited to sit still. "Quickly! Quickly! Pack your things so that we may move you to your new home!"

"…against our will…" Kimi darkly muttered.

"…no matter how much we begged otherwise…" Kiki also growled, reaching back and grabbing her and Kimi's bag while Kimi jumped up blew out the lantern before beginning to untie the tarp.

Ten minutes later, the girls had untied the tarp, lantern, and hammock and had them all rolled up in a bundle that Kimi held onto, flat out ignoring Kyouya's suggestion to throw them away. The group finally began walking back to the limo, Kimi and Kiki dragging their feet as Hunny, Tamaki, and the twins were excitedly chattering the entire way about all the fun they would have.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group, two eyes peeked out from the darkness of the nearby tree line. The two orbs narrowed as they spotted Kimi and Kiki, fighting off an attack from two red-headed twins.

_'Did you really think you could hide?'_

* * *

Yep, sorry, the end was _totally_ rushed. But hopefully you liked it! =D

Thanks for suffering through another chapter, and like always...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Believe it or not they do actually help these chapters come out faster...^-^;;

(P.S. By the way, I totally won an Award for Literary Excellence at my college for a short story I entered into the school paper, it even came with $100 prize money! Which went straight to my electric bill...and one of my poems was also published! _How awesome is that?_)


	11. In Which Things Start to Fall Apart

__Ta-daaaa! I have returned from the dead to bring you the next chapter of _The Circus Comes to Ouran_! Yaay! :the crowd goes wild: I didn't cover everything I wanted to in this chapter, and I don't think it is _as_ funny as some of the previous chapters, but a fair bit happens...

Well, it's two in the morning, and I have to work a double tomorrow. This has not been beta'ed because I'm sleepy and sick and tired of having this freakin' thing sitting on my computer. So if there are mistakes...eh, I'll probably catch them later...

P.S. I have been obsessively listening to "Eye to Eye" from the "A Goofy Movie" soundtrack. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO IT!

**I have a really fun surprise for you at the end of the chapter! READ IT!**

P.S.S. This chapter is almost 15 pages long! Woo-hoo!

Alright, enjoy your bloody chapter. =P

Disclaimer: HyperFoxChild does not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything else you might recognize here. I just temporarily borrow them for my own insane purposes.

* * *

_It was a breathtakingly beautiful day, one of those days that overly clichéd authors liked to write about at the beginning of books. Kiki lightly chuckled to herself as the last thought about clichéd authors crossed her mind, while she shifted to a more comfortable position on the tree branch that she was currently lounged across. The hammocks over her head were swaying lazily in the wind, while the tarp above them bathed the branches with a blue tint as the sun shined through it._

_ '__**I'm glad we're finally here.'**__ Kiki thought to herself, turning her head to glance at her sister who seemed completely absorbed in her homework. Stretching her arms above her head, she allowed her legs to swing under the branch. The sudden shift of weight pulled her body into an upright position so she could continue to glance about their home with a content sigh. __**'Finally, we're free. Free to live our lives.'**__ It all seemed so surreal. Their hectic, unhappy lives back at the circus, the mad dash for freedom, struggling to fit into a rich world, making several (if not unusual) friends, and finding a home. In this moment, everything seemed perfect._

_ "Hey, Kimi, do you think this is what happiness is like?" With a chuckle, she turned to face her sister, the grin on her face quickly slipping away. The spot where Kimi had been sitting mere moments ago, eagerly cussing out the inventors of school and all others involved, was empty. Her book was even still there, the pages fluttering in the breeze. "Kimi? Where are you?" Listening for a sarcastic retort of any kind, Kiki's mouth tugged into a frown when silence met her ears. Feeling panic slowly building in her chest, she hopped off her branch and landed neatly on the ground in a crouch. "Seriously Kimi, this isn't funny."_

_ "On the contrary…" A voice spoke from just outside the curtain of leaves in front of her. It was a smooth voice, deep and rich, with a lilting grace that some might even call melodious, but Kiki felt as if an entire bucket of ice water had been dumped down her spine. "…I find this whole thing to be quite…amusing." A flash of memories washed over her as the voice spoke, her head spinning with fear while her heart felt as if it was trying to escape through her quivering chest. Was it just her, or did the sky seem to darken? A cold wind whipped through the leaves, piercing through her skin and causing the willow's strands to lift and reveal the shadowy figure of a man on the other side._

_ "N-no." Stuttering, Kiki slowly backed away until she felt the tree's rough bark against her back. "I-it can't be true. You can't be here." The more she spoke, the louder her voice became until she was yelling at the shadowy figure, her features twisted into a scowl. "You're not supposed to be here! We're free now! You can't find us! You no longer own Kimi and me! We're never going back! Never! You can't make us!" Falling to the ground and clenching her fingers in the dirt, she felt the grass being crushed against her palms while she continued to take deep, shaky breaths, fear twisting in her gut after her little outburst. _

_**'We were…we were supposed to be safe! How could he find us? Why would he still be looking?' **__Her eyes clenched shut against the onslaught of tears while her thoughts continued to run wild. __**'Why can't he leave Kimi and me alone to live our lives?' **__Taking another shuddering breath, she slowly stood as her eyes locked onto the obscure form standing just outside of her reach. __**'Why can't we be free?'**_

_ As if reading her racing thoughts, the man chuckled. "My dear, you will never be free of me. No matter where you run, or where you hide, I will always find you." He shrugged, his casual stance almost mocking, but his voice held a much more dangerous undertone. "You two are mine. Nothing will _ever_ change that."_

_ "Where is she?" Kiki growled, eyes narrowing in hatred. The world around her seemed to ripple, the branches of the willow tree they had called home morphing into the dark flowing fabric of a tent. Deep maroon material stretched all around her, reaching so high that it appeared to never end. The brightly colored poles and objects scattered about the ring seemed almost haunting in the darkness, the soft light of the moon from outside doing little to lighten the stage. The man before her also was also changing, grower taller and darker until he towered over her small form. The only distinct feature on his body was the condescending smirk he wore across his face._

_ "Now, now dear, no need to fret." He purred, taking a few steps back. "Your darling sister is right where she belongs. See?" Pulling aside a curtain that Kiki could have sworn had not been there earlier, he revealed the still form of Kimi, huddled behind the bars of a cage. Kiki almost flew into a rage at the sight of her sister so quiet and subdued…broken._

_ "Let her out!" Throwing herself at the man, all traces of fear gone, she grabbed a handful of material. "If you don't free her then I'll…I'll…" Her threats faded out as the forgotten fear quickly seeped back into her body._

_ The man's booming laughter echoed across the deserted stage. "Oh really? What will you do, I wonder? Do you even know what you're up against?" His voice dipped dangerously, even as his form began to twist and bubble. Kiki could only stare on in horror as more shadows from the ground started to rise and hiss and steam as they also began to gradually transform. Slowly, color seeped into the writhing masses. Orange, green, blue, a whole plethora of colors appeared, while twisted limbs sprouted out at odd angles. Multi-painted grins leered at her from underneath heavy amounts of melting make-up…_

_ …All with bright red noses._

* * *

"GIANT MUTATED CLOWNS!" Screaming in terror, Kiki shot up with arms flailing before she overbalanced and toppled off the bed in a rather undignified heap. Still half within her dream, she fought against the restricting blankets that she had become hopelessly tangled in, her fear mounting. There were some vague noises going on around her, but all Kiki could hear was the rushing of her heart and that dark laughter from her past.

"Let go of me! Let go! No, no, no…" Tears slipped out from behind clenched eyelids as she fought. Everything seemed to be spinning around; her thoughts were hazy tendrils of smoke she couldn't grasp. For some odd reason, everything seemed to ache and throb. As if the horror of the dream had followed her into the real world and refused to let go of her.

"Kiki! Wake up!" The shout sliced through her ramblings, cutting amongst the confused turmoil of her sleep-addled mind. Trying to focus her incoherent thoughts and examine her surroundings, Kiki let an annoyed moan slip through her lips when everything seemed to refuse to co-operate with each other. Her vision stopped spinning long enough for her to realize that she was in a ridiculously lavish room. But for the life of her, she could not figure out _why_ she was here.

"Wha-what's going on? Why are we inside? Is that a bed? Since when do we sleep in a bed? Kimi what happened, I'm so conf-"Panic began to bubble back up in Kiki's chest until her confused ramblings were suddenly cut short. Reaching from behind her current line of vision, a large hand was gently placed over her eyes and forehead, blocking off her jumbled vision and halting her scattered thoughts.

"Kiki, calm down." Kimi's voice was calm and soothing, acting as a balm to Kiki's frayed nerves. It was too early for this. "Do you remember what happened last night?" The blonde scrunched her face in concentration as best as she could with a hand draped over it. She tried to recall exactly what was going on, but whenever she attempted to retrieve her memories from the previous day all she could pull up were a few fuzzy pictures and some blurred conversations. She slowly shook her head in the negative, the large hand still resting over her forehead and eyes, making it slightly difficult to move. Not that she really wanted to do any moving. Kiki vaguely began to notice that everything seemed to ache. How she missed that earlier she wasn't entirely sure.

The hand finally pulled back and Kiki was barely able to restrain a small groan at the loss of the cool flesh against her skin. Why was everything so warm?

"She has a fever." A deep voice muttered from directly behind her, causing the spacey girl to jump a bit.

Oh, well that would explain a few things.

Slowly turning around, the first thing that Kiki saw was Mori sitting behind her. Giving her eyes a moment to focus at the change in perspective she noticed the rest of the host club behind him, all in pajamas that appeared to be made from pure silk. The Hosts stared at her in wide-eyed amazement, as if they had just witnessed some sort of demonic exorcism. And truth be told, if she looked anywhere near as bad as she felt (and judging by the state of the twisted sheets strewn about her), then it very well may have seemed like that too.

"Are you…okay?" Tamaki finally ventured to ask, scooting a bit closer. "You were screaming pretty loudly." The others winced in agreement.

Flashes of her dream danced within her mind, haunting snippets of fear and terror. Her head seemed to throb in time with the images. Groaning, she cradled the pulsating cranium in her hands. "Had a bad dream…" she muttered, peeking from between her fingers. "Don't feel very good either." She must have looked pretty pitiful, because the next thing she knew, she was wrapped up in the overly dramatic embrace of the one and only host king. Tamaki was cuddling her rather fiercely, vowing to "protect her from the bad dreams" and to "sleep dearest niece, Uncle Tamaki would care for her". It was really quite sweet, if not rather exuberant, Kiki thought to herself, but if Tamaki didn't stop shaking her about so much, he was going to have to protect himself from some projectile vomit soon. Sensing her sister's distress, and tired of Tamaki's dramatics herself, Kimi crawled forward and plopped a hand on the excitable blonde's shoulder.

"Uh…Tamaki?" Kimi ventured, securing his attention. "That's great and all, but if you don't stop jolting Kiki about, she is probably going to puke all over your pretty silk jammies." Panicked, the entire host cub turned towards the quiet girl. Finally noticing the distinct green hue to her face, the boys suddenly teleported to the very edges of the room as far away from the sick girl as possible. Kimi chuckled to herself as she moved to her sick sister's side. "Well now, don't all jump up at once to help." Mori thankfully stepped forward and scooped Kiki up in his arms so he could deposit her in their new bed.

"This sucks." Kiki continued to moan, as she squirmed about, creating a cocoon blanket to disappear within. Kimi hummed in sympathy as she helped her sister get more comfortable while Haruhi and Hunny disappeared to the kitchens to get some hot tea and other things vital when faced with a sickness.

"It must have been all that traipsing about in the rain yesterday." Kimi muttered, clucking to herself as she felt her sister's forehead. "You have always been rather susceptible to illness, and you never did properly dry off last night." Sighing in slight annoyance, she turned to the only people who were still in the room. With Hunny and Haruhi procuring supplies from the kitchen and Tamaki and the twins having just slipped off to do who knows what, the only ones left were Mori and surprisingly, Kyouya. She was going to tell the boys that they could go ahead and leave since she could handle it, but then Kyouya surprised her. Walking forward, he bent down and also tested Kiki's temperature against the back of his hand.

"She seems to be running a decent fever." He mumbled to himself, as he checked the sick girl for other symptoms. "Skin flushed…general weakness…slight confusion and disorientation…complaints of head pain…upset stomach…" Reaching over, he gently pulled back Kiki's eyelid and carefully studied her eye, before an annoyed hand weakly protested at the intrusion and nudged the offending digits from her face. "Eyes are red and watery…" He continued, ignoring a complaining grunt from the mass of shivering blankets.

"Uhh…Kyouya, what are you _doing_?" Kimi asked, slightly stunned to see Kyouya acting so…not kind per se, but less snarky than usual.

Kyouya only spared her a short glance as he made a few notes in his notebook and then pulled out his phone. "Growing up around several doctors I have managed to pick up a few things." Punching in a few numbers, he held the phone to his ear as it continued to ring. "I also have reason to believe that Ms. Taisho here is suffering from more than a mere cold." Mori grunted in worry for his friend while Kimi felt all the color drain from her face.

Snapping to attention when a voice picked up on the other end of the line, Kyouya turned away from the others in the room and began barking orders. Worried, Kimi brushed some blonde hair away from Kiki's sweaty pale face. Mori left the room for a few minutes before returning with a washcloth and a basin of cool water. Giving the silent boy a grateful nod, Kimi accepted his offering and placed the cool cloth on her sister's forehead.

_'Kiki, I love you, but this is a really bad time for you to get sick.' _Kimi grimaced as a raspy cough ripped itself from Kiki's throat. Groaning in pain, a feverish green eye blearily looked up at Kimi, almost as if reminding her that this hadn't been Kiki's idea in the slightest. _'Even with the money we've been saving, we just don't have enough for medicine or hospital bills. Besides, we can't leave a hospital record anywhere, in case they use that to track us down. It was hard enough getting into Ouran with a minimum paper trail, not to mention getting a job! I'm not even sure how we are going to pull this one off. Things keep getting more and more complicated.' _A snap startled Kimi out of her musings as Kyouya finished his call and shut his phone.

"Doctors should be here soon." He stated, facing them once again. "They will be able to escort Ms. Taisho here to our medical facility.

Kimi winced. That simply was not possible. Gathering her courage, she glanced up at Kyouya. "Um…that's really nice of you Kyouya, but don't worry about it." She ignored his brow rising in silent surprise. "It really does not look too bad."

("Says you." A raspy voice muttered from somewhere within the blanket mass. Kimi glared at it.)

"I'll be sure to keep a cool cloth on her forehead, and as long as I keep her hydrated and well rested, she should be right as rain in about a week or so!" Kimi grinned with an enthusiasm she did not have, but Kyouya did not look impressed.

He leaned forward until he was almost right in Kimi's personal space. "Unless I am mistaken, you do _not_ possess any sort of medical degree, nor have you worked closely with doctors for any number of years. After looking over her symptoms, this looks like it has the potential to be something serious. Have either of you received your flu shots?" Kimi's refusal to meet his gaze was all the answer he needed. "Apparently commoners do not see the common sense in vaccinations."

"Does she have to go to a hospital though?" Running a hand through her bed head in agitation, Kimi began pacing. "Unlike some people, we don't exactly have the sort of money it would take to go to a hospital. Do you know how expensive those are?" She glanced at Kyouya, who couldn't stop his little smirk. "That's right, of course you do. That's why your family is so filthy rich. However could I forget?" A huff, before she continued her rant. "There is no way we could afford anything like that! Not to mention the price of medication! Plus they are going to want paperwork, which I would have no idea where that even _is_."

"You must have things like birth certificates or shot records though." Kyouya interjected, glancing up from the notes that Kiki just now noticed he had been taking. She wondered if she had let too much slip during her rant. Then she decided to just throw some caution to the wind, it's not like she could hide everything from the Shadow King anyway.

"Kyouya, think logically here for a second. Up until last night Kiki and I were living in a _tree_ in a _park_. You think I carry all my necessary paperwork around in my back pocket? Of course not, I don't even know if we have ever even stepped foot in a hospital before in our life." Apparently the thought of never going to a hospital before was a new one for the Ootori. Kimi would have laughed at the puzzled look on his face if she hadn't been so concerned about their current predicament. Still fretting, Kimi changed the cloth on Kiki's forehead, frowning at how warm it had become. Kiki had fallen back to sleep several minutes ago, but her face still showed some of the unease she portrayed earlier. Sitting in silence for a few moments, Kimi seemed to forget about her audience as she continued to stroke her sister's blonde, messy curls. "What are we going to do? We just don't have the resources to take care of this. And a hospital is out of the question. I suppose I could work double hours at the book store, but what about school?" She nearly jumped out of her skin when Mori sat beside her and ruffled her own hair. Blushing, she realized she had gotten so wrapped up in her thoughts that she really had forgotten the other two in the room. "Sorry Mori, I got distracted there for a minute."

"We can help." Kimi's head whipped around after she realized what Mori had said.

"Mori! We…we can't ask you to do that! We're already staying at your place and I don't even _know_ how we are going to pay you back for that! That is just asking way too much from you guys!" Mori simply looked at Kimi, before smiling and patting her head again. At this point, Kyouya interjected.

"Perhaps we can work something out…"

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"I think we're lost…" Tamaki and the twins were currently standing in one of the many hallways within Mori's family mansion. They had been planning on finding something to hopefully help Kiki feel better. But with so many twists and turns and no guide, they soon became completely turned around. Not that Hikaru and Kaoru minded, it just made the simple trip turn into an exploration of the deep unknown.

"Who knows what kind of things Mori's family has stashed away!" Hikaru cheered, ducking his head in one of the several doorways lining the hall they found themselves in. "Maybe we'll find ancient treasure from their samurai ancestors!"

"But…but…what about Kiki-kun?" Looking around the vast hallway, Tamaki tagged along behind the excited twins, a small frown marring his features.

The twins paused in their current rummaging through a room that seemed to be dedicated strictly to pillows (they mentally made a note of the room's location for future reference) and turned with a sly grin to Tamaki.

"Of course we didn't forget about Kiki-kun!" Hikaru chirped, draping an arm over the host king's shoulders. "We're still looking for something to make her feel better!"

"Exactly!" Kaoru chimed in, mimicking his brother's position. "We're just looking for something more…interesting! I mean really, who wants a boring old…what were we looking for again?"

The three teens glanced at the other, quickly realizing that none of them even knew what they were out looking for. Tamaki withered in horror as he retreated to a corner of woe, whimpering over his thoughtlessness. The twins merely shrugged.

"See milord? This just means that we should find something really awesome for Kiki-kun!" Dragging a reluctant Tamaki behind them, the twins continued opening and closing doors in rapid succession.

It was thirty minutes later when the boys slammed open yet another door in the seemingly endless mansion. Expecting one more spare bedroom or dojo (so far they had counted eight full sized dojos just on this floor alone) they couldn't stop their gasp of amazement as their eyes settled on the interior of the room.

Swords, suits of armor, bow and arrows, nun-chucks…weapons and various styles of armor filled the room seemingly from top to bottom. A true warrior's room.

Or a testosterone filled paradise for teenage boys.

Releasing an extremely girly squeal that they would later deny ever happening, Hikaru and Kaoru dashed into the room, a stream of deranged cackling lingering behind them. Taking a moment to warily look at the gleeful twins as they immediately started rifling through the various swords mounted on the wall, Tamaki also grinned and ran straight to the rows of armor lined against the opposite side of the room.

Any thoughts of their sick friend seemed to disappear at the sight of all the shiny, pointy objects.

* * *

The bed beneath her creaked as Kimi sat, poised and tense next to her slumbering sister. Running a hand through her own tangled hair, she glanced at first Kyouya, then Mori, before her gaze paused on Kiki. Moaning in her sleep, Kiki started coughing before turning on her side and burying her face against Kimi's thigh.

_'You knucklehead.'_ Kimi thought, re-applying the cold cloth to Kiki's damp forehead. _'The things I do for you.'_

"Fine." She sighed, turning to face the Shadow King in all his glory. His genial smile and calm manner didn't fool her in the slightest. Even with that grin, she felt like a cornered animal. She took a deep breath. "Kiki and I are…in your debt." Kyouya's grin morphed into a more sinister smirk.

_(Haruhi paused, feeling a sudden chill travel down her spine. What in the world was that?)_

Tapping a few keys on his phone, Kyouya cradled the sleek instrument to his ear and waited for someone on the other end to answer. Kimi fidgeted for a moment on the bed, uneasy with the sudden quiet in the room.

"So…Kyouya? What do Kiki and I owe you?" she finally questioned, obviously nervous to hear the answer. Kyouya paused in his perusal of the various books scattered on the nearby bookshelf as he waited for someone to pick up on the other line. Turning to face Kimi, he transferred the phone to his other ear before answering.

"Don't concern yourself over it for now. I will let you know when the appropriate time comes. All you need to worry about is when the moment does come; you must pay with no hesitation or questions."

Kimi gulped, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down her face. That wasn't comforting in the slightest. At that moment, someone seemed to finally pick up on the other end of Kyouya's call, and he once again turned around to have some semblance of privacy while he spoke. A low groan from the bed alerted Kimi that Kiki was finally starting to wake up again.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Kimi muttered, removing the washcloth and running a hand through Kiki's curls. Kiki whimpered a bit, trying to open her eyes, even as they protested against the brightness of the room. Finally succeeding, bleary green eyes glanced about the area, before resting on Kimi's worried face. Kiki's own face cracked into an ear-splitting yawn as she cuddled up with her sister's leg. Laughing to herself, Kimi glanced at the nuzzling girl. Kiki was always more snuggly when she was sick.

"Whaz goin' on?" Kiki groggily murmured as she nuzzled Kimi's pajama pants, the question coming out in a slurred and distorted voice. Kimi resumed petting the blonde curls at her side.

"Well…don't be upset, but I think I just sold our souls to Kyouya." Fevered eyes snapped up to Kimi's face in horror.

"W-why would you do something like that? I-I thought you loved me!" Tears slowly started to build in the feverish girl's eyes. With a sigh, Kimi quickly glanced at the other two in the room to see if they were listening in on their conversation, before leaning down and whispering in Kiki's ear.

_"They were going to take you to a hospital. We can't risk it. I'm amazed we haven't been found yet, and that would just be pushing our luck to the breaking point. I HAD to Kiki. Better to be in the debt of Kyouya, than back in that hell hole."_

Studying her sister's solemn sapphire eyes, Kiki glanced to Kyouya talking on his phone and then back to Kimi.

_"But…Kyouya?" _she whimpered back, shooting the boy more nervous looks. Kimi rolled her eyes.

_"Yes. I know we may joke about it, but you do know that Kyouya isn't really the Overlord of Darkness, right?" _The blonde's pause was a little _too_ long. _"Kiki…"_

With a sigh, Kiki finally looked up, her face extremely serious for once. _"This is all getting so complicated sis…"_

Eyes softening, Kimi leaned forward to kiss Kiki's forehead. _"I know. But I will always protect you, no matter what. Because that is_ _what big sisters do."_ Kiki pouted.

_"Technically, you don't even know if you are the oldest."_ She childishly stuck her tongue out, grinning when her sister began laughing. Mori glanced over at the sound, having been preoccupied with his thoughts. He watched Kimi smirk back at her sister, before swooping in and giving her a (gentle) noogie.

"Ack! Hey! Sick person over here! I should have noogie-free privileges!" her laughter soon turned into a series of coughs which seemed to reverberate all the way into her lungs. Kimi immediately stopped torturing her poor sister and ran to grab a glass of water out of the connected bathroom. Waiting until Kiki drained the glass; she proceeded to tuck her back into bed.

"…expect to see you here soon." Kyouya quickly disconnected the call. "I just called the family doctor. He will be here momentarily to look over Kiki. He has also agreed to be discreet about his visit." Kimi sighed in relief.

"Thank you Kyouya. You really have no idea how much we appreciate it."

"Of course, I expect you to remember your half of the deal." Kyouya reminded her, settling himself down in a nearby chair. "I didn't do this out of charity."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kimi grumbled, looking slightly worried at what the Shadow King could want. Suddenly, the covers that Kiki had been tucked under were viscously kicked off as the bed-ridden girl threw herself into an upward position. The serious look on her face quickly morphed into pain as she realized that she had gotten up way too fast, and was forced to cradle her throbbing head in her arms as she waited for the persistent pounding to subside. Everyone exchanged curious glances as the girl continued to rock back and forth, cursing everything under the sun. After a solid minute or two, Kiki sheepishly peeked out from her arms.

"Anyway…" she cleared her throat. "You aren't going to make us work in the Host Club to pay off our debt like Haruhi-san, are you?" Kyouya shook his head in the negative.

"No. Haruhi's situation is…unique. I do not believe your involvement with the club would bring in enough revenue to make the whole process worthwhile." The twins simultaneously sighed in relief, even though Kimi briefly wondered if she was supposed to take offense at that statement. "Besides, with your part-time job, I doubt either of you would even have enough time to devote to the club. Just trust me, I will inform you of your payment when the time comes." The twins nodded in agreement, still not fully comfortable with the idea.

"Hold on a minute…"Kiki muttered, craning her head to look around the room again. "Where is everyo-"

"WE HAVE RETURNED FAIR MAIDEN!" The doors to the room slammed open, startling everyone inside. Three large figures slowly strutted in the room using rather jerky movements, before they came to a rest by Kiki's bed side. Kimi and Kiki immediately burst into peals of laughter (this caused Kiki to also have several coughing fits, but she just couldn't stop), their joyful glee seeming to reverberate in the room, Mori quirked an eyebrow, while Kyouya just moaned.

"Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru…do I even want to _know_?" an exasperated Kyouya asked, trying to massage back the headache that was threatening to break free.

"In order to bring joy into our young commoner friend's heart and inspire her body to get better, we decided to show her what real knights-in-shining-armor looked like, as is our duty as hosts!" (_"That doesn't even make sense." Kyouya angrily muttered._) After his speech, Tamaki struck a pose, fully outfitted in some medieval armor he had found. He was obviously too small to properly fit, and his helmet kept leaning to one side while the decorative plume on top was constantly flipping over and hanging in front of the eye slots. But the boy still looked pleased as could be.

"Or a samurai!" Kaoru added, trying not to trip over his greatly weighted feet. The armor was obviously heavier than he had been expecting, since he couldn't even lift his arms fully up, but he seemed excited nonetheless.

Hikaru also struck a pose, the metal helmet he wore almost rolling off his head. "Or maybe a…a…I'm not even sure what I am, but it's _wicked_!"

The girl's laughter was finally dying down, but it was only through an extreme amount of effort on their part.

"Ah, boys and their war toys." Kimi snorted, finally calm enough to speak.

"Where did you even FIND those?" Kiki asked, after downing the glass of water Mori was kind enough to bring her. Hikaru shrugged.

"We were looking for the…uh…bathroom…but when we opened the door, it was full of all this awesome stuff!" With a war cry, he attempted a battle stance, but only succeeded in almost stabbing himself in the face with a random spike on the suit's arm.

Kimi glanced over at Mori. "Um…none of those are priceless antiques are they?" The troublemakers froze, the thought obviously never having crossed their minds. Mori glanced at the three suits. Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins tensed further when he didn't say anything for several long moments. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he shook his head 'no'. The boys simultaneously relaxed, Tamaki actually falling to the ground in relief. As calm as Mori seems, no one wanted to see what an angry Kendo champion could do.

"So…" Kiki awkwardly coughed, while Mori helped the boys out of the heavy armor. "There are some of our missing comrades, but where are the other two?" Before anyone could say anything, the bedroom door was once again thrown open, revealing a black blur that raced to Mori's side.

"Brother!"

Kimi discreetly glanced at Kiki, whose cat-like grin stretched wide across her face. _"How do you DO that?"_ she asked the blonde, whose grin seemed to somehow stretch even further.

_"I told you…"_ Kiki whispered back, looking much too smug. _"It's how the universe works! You just give it an opening it can't refuse, and BAM, perfectly timed intervention! It has yet to fail me."_

Kimi incredulously stared back at her sister. _"I am so glad we are on the same side. You have all the makings of an evil tyrant."_ She finally stated, still ignoring the commotion going on behind her. Apparently the twins were trying to wrestle information out of the young Mori-look-alike. It seemed that they were losing rather spectacularly too.

The sick girl huffed. _"I prefer overly-enthusiastic-young-ruler-with-debatable-morals, thank you very much."_ Their rather inclusive conversation was cut short when Haruhi walked up to the bed and placed a tray on Kiki's lap. Giving their fellow commoner a questionable look, Kiki reached over and pulled the silver cover off. Underneath was a bowl of what looked like chicken noodle soup with a couple pieces of toast to the side. A cup of hot tea and a glass of orange juice were placed above the bowl. Kiki warily looked at the food, not quite sure if she would be able to keep any of it down. Haruhi seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

"When you're sick you need to try and give your body some nourishment." Haruhi stated, ignoring Tamaki's squeals behind her as he went on about 'his darling child's thoughtfulness'. "Try to eat some. If you don't think you can manage it then at least drink some orange juice." Kiki nodded, but was still uneasy as she spooned up some soup and slowly began eating.

"It's rather good." She finally stated, still eating little by little in case her stomach suddenly decided it was against the sudden intrusion of solid food. Haruhi smiled, glad to have helped out. Kimi watched her sister eat before turning to face Haruhi.

"Thanks. Is that where you were this entire time?"

Haruhi nodded. "I figured some soup might help settle her stomach, so Hunny and I went looking for the kitchen. Unfortunately, we got lost along the way, since Hunny got a bit turned around at one point. Luckily for us, we ran into Satoshi-kun here-he is Mori's younger brother" she explained, seeing the perplexed look on the girl's faces. "-and he was able to show us where the kitchen was located. He insisted on making the tea for you." At this point, Haruhi looked slightly worried. "It's…rather potent, so I don't recommend you try it. I'm pretty sure your stomach couldn't handle it right now." The girls nodded.

Satoshi suddenly popped up right by the bed, startling the twin's and causing Kiki to almost spill her tray. "Who're you?" he questioned, glancing back and forth between Kiki and Kimi. "And why are you in guest room #37?"

Kimi and Haruhi groaned. "I'm not even going to ask why you have thirty seven guest rooms." Kimi muttered under her breath while Haruhi nodded in agreement. "Didn't Mori tell you guys about us?" Satoshi gave Kimi a blank look. "Apparently not, well my name is Kimi Taisho and this is my twin sister, Kiki Taisho." Kiki gave a halfhearted wave as she stared at the half-empty bowl of soup. She seemed to be contemplating if she could handle anymore or not. "It's well…it's kind of a long story…"

Satoshi visible perked up. "Are you guys on the run and big brother is helping you hide from the evil organization who is after you?" Kiki nearly knocked her tray over as she started coughing, Satoshi's too-close-for-comfort statement causing her to almost choke.

"W-what? That's ridiculous." Large sweat drops were running down Kimi's face as she tried to stay calm. Satoshi tilted his head to the side in confusion, before climbing on the foot of the bed and making himself more comfortable. There was a loud 'thud' from across the room and suddenly Tamaki bounded over, having finally been freed from his medieval armor.

"These poor princesses are just being modest!" He cried, managing to twirl in place without falling, which Kiki secretly gave him props for. That was harder than it looked. "These two lovely ladies attend Ouran High School with the rest of our prestigious student body. But surrounded by such wealth and wonder, they hid a deep secret. They must have felt ashamed, inferior, and lost among our walls, but did they mutter about their misfortune? Did they complain of their struggle to just get through each day? Not a single word!"

Kimi gave Kiki a pointed look. _"I told you Tamaki would love our 'tragic life'."_ She whispered, careful that they others didn't hear. Kiki shrugged as she glanced down at Satoshi, who watched with rapt fascination, probably waiting for when his brother would appear in the story to save the day.

"…struggling to find food day by day! Yet they told no one! Finally, the host club decided that as the host club, nay, as gentleman! We must make sure our lovely flowers were being well-cared for in this new school environment…"

Kiki groaned as she slowly sipped the orange juice under Haruhi's watchful gaze. Tamaki was getting awfully worked up in his little tale. She wondered if she should take over from here because knowing him, Kimi and her would end up shining shoes for their evil gang boss who threatened to kill Patches if they ever attempted to escape. A wave of nausea suddenly washed over her, causing her to freeze mid-sip. Lowering her glass and taking slow deep breaths, she was able to fight off the unwelcome and gut-wrenching feeling. Eh, might as well let the excited boy continue, Kiki was afraid if she started talking now she might see those few meager spoonfuls of soup again.

"…and to our horror, we discovered that our poor princesses were not only slaving away at a job for whatever meager funds they could receive, but they were…were…HOMELESS!" The usual over-dramatic boys in the group gasped, as if this was the first that they were hearing of it. Satoshi looked so stunned that Kimi wondered if his soul just flew off. Tamaki nodded in agreement with their dismay. "Precisely how I felt. Our fair maidens were living in a tree! A tree!"

Hikaru and Kaoru started giggling, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like 'monkeys'. Kiki laughed to herself when Kimi darkly glared at the boys, which caused them to immediately freeze in fear. This glare was packed with so much evil that she could have sworn she saw waves of darkness drifting from behind Kimi and slowly reaching out for the boys. Kiki remembered way back when, when a little Kimi used to stand in front of the mirror and practice her glares. Looks like practice really did pay off. Kiki wondered if she should get her sister a 'Congratulations on having the scariest glare face in town' present. The blonde girl paused in mid-thought. Wow, fevered thoughts much? When was that doctor going to get here?

"…Well, we certainly couldn't allow our darling nieces to live in such appalling conditions!" With an exasperated sigh, Kiki noted that Tamaki was _still_ talking; thriving on the (mostly) undivided attention he was receiving. "I gladly opened up my home for our lovely maidens, but it was eventually decided that Mori-sempai's house would be the safest place for our darling girls. So we bundled them up last night and brought them here, to enjoy the simple comforts that no one should be forced to go without!" Tamaki ended this statement by practically glomping Kiki and nuzzling her head in that 'poor-pitiful-commoner-who-doesn't-know-any-better' way of his. "And now little Kiki-chan is sick!" Tamaki immediately jumped away when said sick girl started to groan in pain.

"You can always count on my big brother!" Satoshi crowed, leaping off the bed to hug Mori. Mori stared at his excitable sibling, before grunting and patting the youngster's head.

"Hold everything!" Kimi cried, arms above her head for extra emphasis. "While Kiki and I do greatly appreciate the hospitality and everything-(_even if we were doing just fine on our own_)- we're not just a couple of puppies you can pick up off the street and hide in your closet so your parents don't know about them!" She turned to Mori, who still had a grinning Satoshi hanging off his neck. "Have you even told your parents about us being here? I mean, thanks for letting us stay the night and all, but I'm not one hundred percent sure your family wants two random girls they don't know from Eve just chilling at your house."

"Even if it is big enough for them to never know we were here." Kiki piped up, having finally been able to stop the urge to puke after Tamaki's nuzzle fest. She was quickly silenced by a glare from Kimi.

Everyone was silent for the moment, watching Mori's ever impassive face as he seemed to think. Finally, he nodded.

"They won't mind." Kimi groaned, were all filthy-rich kids this stubborn?

"You don't _know_ that!" She emphasized, arms waving about as she began to pace the floor. Haruhi cocked her head as she watched her walk around. It wasn't extremely obvious at first, but Kimi wasn't looking so great herself. There were bags under her eyes from worry and lack of sleep, and now her sister was sick. The poor girl looked stressed and exhausted.

"Why are you so against this?" Hikaru drawled. "You two go from living out on the streets to sleeping in a king-sized bed inside a giant mansion. Don't most commoners dream about something like that happening? All you've been doing is complaining the entire time. It's beginning to get annoying." Shrugging, he pulled out a Gameboy and flicked the handheld device on.

"Excuse me?" Kimi snapped, glaring at the boy.

Hikaru gave a long-suffering sigh, as if he was arguing with a small child. "This whole thing is starting to become boring." He mused, pressing a few random buttons. "Not fun at all…"

"Hikaru!" Tamaki wailed, dashing over and whacking the scornful teen upside the head. "Why would you say that? Don't be so mean!" Hikaru ignored the rambling king, his eyes fixed on the flashing screen.

Kimi growled as she marched over to stand in front of Hikaru. Kiki groaned.

"Kimi, I really don't think that's a good ide-"

"Well _maybe_ we didn't grow up having everything handed to us on a silver platter!" The dark haired teen snarled, swiping the Gameboy out of his hands.

"Kimi-" Kiki tried to interject again, but was ignored.

"Maybe…just maybe…we've been on our own for our entire life! We've had to work hard for every little thing we have ever gotten! The two of us-"she gestured to herself and Kiki, who looked like she was trying to disappear within her bed sheets. "-have _earned_ everything ourselves!" Tamaki and the others were gaping at the scene, too dumbfounded to say anything. Hikaru stared at Kimi with wide eyes, not even trying to snap back at the obviously frustrated girl, even after she threw his Gameboy at his chest. "This is all just some sort of game to you all! Aww, look at these pitiful common folk! They have to scrimp and save every day just to get by! How cute!" Growing more agitated, Kimi paced around the room, angry tears slowly gathering in her eyes. "You know what might be fun? Let's take them in like the little lost animals they are and take care of them, since they obviously are just begging for our almighty help! At least until it becomes boring, and then we'll just kick them back out!" She was all but screaming at this point.

"Sis, I really think you should-"

Kimi was not to be deterred. "Well, for your information, I am _proud_ of what Kiki and I have been able to accomplish with our lot in life! We had nothing. _Nothing!_ But we worked our little butts off and managed to make it into one of the most prestigious schools in Japan! While balancing a job! No matter what anyone says, we are going to make something of ourselves! No one was there when we needed them growing up, but we made it through just fine. And we'll be just fine now!"

"KIMI!" Kiki screamed, finally gaining her sister's attention.

"WHAT?" Whipping around to face her, it was obvious that Kimi was not as 'fine' as she claimed to be. Hands lightly shaking, she furiously sniffled as she valiantly tried to keep the tears that were building from falling. The stress of everything seemed to be slowly crashing down around her.

"I really think you should stop." Kiki muttered, sheepishly playing with the blanket draped across her legs, wincing as she fought back a stubborn ache in her head.

Gritting her teeth, Kimi felt the blush rise up her neck and blossom across her whole face. Running a sleeve over her eyes in a vain attempt to dry up her tears and doing a fantastic job of ignoring everyone's stares around her, she turned for the door and threw it open…

…And ran headfirst into someone.

* * *

And you get two surprises today!

#1. Kyouya's debt that the girls owe? It's a contest! I'm leaving the decision up to YOU! MY LOVELY READERS! What does Kyouya want from our poor twins? Leave your answer in a review! Just remember, I've already mentioned that the girls will NOT join the Host Club as hosts! And nothing perverted, please. I will listen to all answers, but will pick the one that I think will best go with the story. Of course, if I get lots of fun suggestions, we might see them again in little one-shots! :wink:

#2. Can't get enough of the twins? Wish you could hear of more of their antics more often? Want to ask them how annoying Tamaki is in person?

Well...

YOU CAN!

How you may ask?

...

:grin:

Well, Kimi and Kiki now...

:dramatic pause:

...HAVE THEIR OWN TWITTER PAGE! =D

That's right! Just follow them Circus_Twins! It's still brand-new (I created it awhile ago, but wasn't really planning on using until after I posted this chapter) but if everyone seems to like it, I'll keep it up and running. (FYI- KK-stands for when Kiki is speaking, KM-stands for when Kimi is talking, and anything surrounded by ((...)) is straight from me!). I'll be able to keep you all posted on chapter progress, random fun, and you can all yell at me for taking to long (nicely I hope, I'm not afraid to block flaming a-holes).

Isn't that exciting!

Review please!

...Crap! There are a bunch of divider lines down here and I don't know how to make the go away! T-T I'm going to bed...


	12. An Old Friend

What's this? Is that...an _update_? Shock and amazement was had by all.

Yes, yes. It's another update! Isn't everyone so excited? Well, I won't keep you, go on, go on, read what happens next with our loveable and crazy circus twins!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. But everything else is MINE!

* * *

It only took about half a second for her to realize that she could not feel the cool metal of the doorknob underneath her fingers. And another half second for her mind to comprehend that this was due to the fact that someone else had opened the door before her. Unfortunately, her body was still moving on autopilot, so before her brain could even begin the process of warning the rest of her to _stop moving_, Kimi had already run full force into the person on the other side of the doorway and they both went down in an ungraceful heap of flailing limbs.

She could vaguely hear the host club rushing up behind her, but Kimi's mind was still stuck on the fact that she had landed on something soft, which could mean that either the floors in Mori's mansion were extremely comfy, or she had just managed to embarrass herself even more. Groaning, she allowed her head to thud back onto the warm chest she had fallen on. Of course she just had to not only make a fool of herself, but then follow it up by crashing into some stranger. She knew she should have just stayed in bed today. Keeping her head down so as to avoid looking her current cushion in the eye, Kimi quickly scrambled back up. To add to her mortification, the tears she had been struggling to hold back before were now trickling down her face in a slow, but steady, stream. Giving a quick bow, she began to stammer out her apologies.

"I am so so so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and I really didn't mean to-"

"Kimi?" A familiar voice cut through her apologies, causing her to jump in surprise and whip her head up to actually see the person she had run into. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw the teenager standing in front of her, chestnut colored hair in disarray from the tumble and dark green eyes also wide open in shock.

"…Souji-kun?" The boy's grin exploded at the shocked muttering of his name. Before anyone could blink, he had thrown his arms around the dazed girl in a huge bear hug.

"It IS you Kimi! I couldn't believe it at first, but it really is you, isn't it? It feels like forever since I last saw you! What are you even doing here? Where's Kiki-chan? I can't believe it's actually you!" Souji started laughing when Kimi joined in, throwing her arms around his middle.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? This is so weird! I can't even believe it!" She noticed the extremely confused looks the Host club was giving her. "Oh, sorry!" Gesturing at the lad beside her, who had yet to free her from his grip, Kimi explained. "Everyone, this is our friend, Souji. We, uh, went to the same school together! But when Kiki and I…moved…we didn't think we would ever get to see him again. So this is quite the surprise!" Kimi was grinning as she introduced her friend, the other hosts calling out greetings and waves. Kyouya's face flashed with something for a moment, but it quickly disappeared. Kimi called to Kiki, who was still buried underneath her covers. "Kiki! You'll never guess who is here!" Without even waiting for a reply, she turned back to her energetic friend who finally released her from his hug and grinned. The grin diminished a bit when she saw the serious look on his face as he studied her. "Souji-kun?"

"Have you been…crying?" Quickly remembering her mini-breakdown a few minutes prior, Kimi used her sleeve to wipe away any discriminating evidence. Souji's eyes narrowed before looking up at the Host club who had, up until this point, been mostly ignored. Several of the hosts shuddered at the cold chill that seemed to suddenly permeate the room. Souji's voice was slow and quiet, but it was laced with a dark anger. "Did you guys make Kimi cry?"

"N-n-no! Of course not!" Tamaki stuttered out, his head reeling from the killing intent being focused in their general direction. "It is a host's duty to make sure that no fair maiden sheds even a single tear!" He not-so-subtly glanced at Hikaru. "Even though _some_ of us can't seem to watch our mouths." Hikaru gulped when Souji's glare became fixated on him.

_'Way to throw me under the bus, Tono.'_ Hikaru thought, starting to sweat bullets when the aura around Souji seemed to darken.

Kimi sighed as she watched the boy's antics, the Host club (minus Kyouya) quivering in a corner with Souji staring them down with a glare of death. Reaching over, she lightly smacked her friend upside the head, effectively distracting him from trying to bore a hole through poor Hikaru's skull.

"Leave them alone Souji." She admonished the boy. "I'm a girl; I tend to cry for no reason at all." With a shrug, she walked towards the bed where Kiki was still burrowed under the covers. She may have lied a bit on the reason she had been tearing up earlier, but she really didn't want to get into that right now.

Souji paused, before nodding sagely. "Ah, it must be that time of the month, huh?" Kimi froze in mid-step. "You do tend to get crazy emotional during that time." Haruhi winced in sympathy for the oblivious boy as an evil aura began to grow around Kimi's stiff frame.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked up and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, it was nice knowing you mate. We'll make sure you have a lovely funeral."

"With a Mariachi band. You seem like the kind of guy who would want a Mariachi band at his funeral." Souji looked back and forth between the two in confusion.

"Well, yes, I would like a Mariachi band at my funeral, but I'm pretty sure being dead is a requirement for a funeral. At least, last I checked it was…" Hikaru laughed and pointed at a murderous looking Kimi.

"Not for long." Souji paled when he finally realized the trouble he had gotten himself into.

"Souji, it's great to see you again. It really sucks that I have to murder you now." Souji dodged a punch towards his face before dashing across the room, avoiding various kicks, punches, and randomly thrown objects towards his person.

"Sweet Santa's beard! She's really trying to kill me! Isn't anyone going to stop her?"

"Sorry, but you brought it on yourself. I mean, honestly, mentioning "the period"? That's guy taboo for a _reason_." Kaoru called across the room while Souji performed an impressive backbend to avoid an enraged fist. "Do you want flowers at your funeral or manly balloons?"

"Manly balloons." Another dodge. "I'm sorry! What more do you want from me!"

"Your still beating heart would be a good place to start."

There was some rustling from the bed as Kiki began to stir. Her blonde curls were in complete disarray around her head with pieces that seemed to stick straight out. She couldn't muster the energy to force her eyes open and it felt like her brain was trying to explode through her forehead. Groaning, she placed her hands over her ears and allowed her head to fall onto Haruhi's shoulder.

"Ha-ru-hiiii! Why is everything so loud? Hurts." Reaching up, Haruhi gently patted the sick girl's head from where it was resting on her shoulder. Almost purring, Kiki nuzzled her head further into Haruhi's hand.

"Kimi ran into someone you guys apparently know. They both seemed really excited to see each other, but then he mentioned something about Kimi PMS'ing, and now she's been trying to murder him for the past few minutes." There was a thud as the helmet from Tamaki's suit of armor missed Souji's stomach by mere millimeters. Some cheers to Kiki's right caught her attention; it would seem that the Hitachiin twins were making bets on when one of Kimi's projectiles would finally find their mark. Kiki snorted quietly to herself before tugging on Haruhi's sleeve to catch the host's attention. Haruhi quirked an eyebrow at the grinning girl.

"That's totally the issue, by the way." Kiki whispered, laughing when she noticed Tamaki eavesdropping, as he turned pale at the news. Haruhi had to hide her laugh behind her hand. Kiki continued to giggle, until an extra loud girly squeal (courtesy of Souji) seemed to cut straight through her head like a knife. "Uuugh, as fun as this is to watch, they really need to stop. I'm pretty sure my brain has decided to eject my eyeballs from my skull to make more room for itself." Haruhi nodded in sympathy as Kiki groaned and tried to bury her head further into Haruhi's shoulder, as if that would drown out all the noise. Sitting on the floor by the bed, Mori looked back from his seat and gently patted Kiki's crazy bed-head before pulling himself up. Without a word, he walked right into the midst of the warring parties.

Right as Kimi was about to throw a very sharp and painful looking knee-joint from Hikaru's earlier outfit at a cowering Souji, a large shadow fell over her. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, she was hoisted up underneath Mori's arm like a football. A few seconds later, Souji had also been swooped up. Kimi took this opportunity to try and kick Souji, but a glare from Mori quickly stopped all bickering. He walked the two over to Kiki's bed and placed them down next to it.

"You're bothering Kiki." He muttered, patting said girl on the head when she sneezed. Kimi had the decency to look ashamed, Souji just grinned and plopped himself next to her on the bed and also hugged her.

"Ki-chan! How I have missed you so!" Pulling back, he got a good look at Kiki, who was starting to feel a little woozy. "Wow, you don't just look like death warmed over; you look like death that exploded in the microwave."

Kiki groaned as she let herself fall back against the bed and snuggled the nearby pillow. "That's about how I feel too." She peeked out from over her arm. "It's great to see you and all, but what are you even doing here?"

"Yeah, really! What are the odds of you ending up here of all places?" Kimi glared at Souji with suspicion in her eyes. "Awfully…convenient…"

Souji waved his hands in front of himself. "Woah, woah, it's nothing like that! After you guys left the-" At this point, Kiki loudly started coughing, interrupting Souji mid-word. When he glanced at her, she very discreetly motioned behind the others to Kimi, who made a cutting motion across her throat, warning him that the others didn't know about their past. Barely nodding in understanding, he handed Kiki a glass of water Hunny had given him.

"Sorry." Kiki grinned, giving the empty glass back.

He shrugged. "It's all good. Anyway, when you guys left, I decided I wanted to continue my martial arts training. It took a lot of searching, but I finally found Japan's martial arts national champion, Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" Souji grinned, while Hunny quickly stood and bowed to an imaginary audience.

"Ne, ne, Souji-kun came to our dojo and begged to study with me!" Hunny cheered, munching on a slice of cake that no one could remember giving him. "I said no at first, but after talking to him for a while and hearing his story and the fact that he had nowhere to stay, we decided that he could stay! We're even sponsoring him so he can attend Ouran with us." Kimi and Kiki looked at Hunny, absolutely shocked. Kyouya spoke up at this point.

"The Haninozuka family is famous for their charity work. Hunny-sempai's mom throws several charity balls a year." He mentioned, typing something on his laptop. "They even have a scholarship for young martial artists who want to attend Ouran Academy."

Hunny nodded in agreement. "Uh-huh! Souji-kun passed father's entire test and received the scholarship! And since he didn't have any place to stay, we're letting him stay with us!"

Souji grinned, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "And I'm really grateful to the Haninozuka family too. They didn't have to. But isn't this great! Now all three of us can go to Ouran together!" Laughing, he threw his arms over Kimi and Kiki's shoulders, pulling them into some semblance of a group hug. Kimi rolled her eyes, laughing with him. Kiki on the other hand, turned a rather spectacular shade of green.

"Ooooh, guys. I really don't feel well…"

"Crapollas! Quick! Somebody grab a bucket!"

After what she was pretty sure was her entire digestive system's attempt to escape out of her body through her mouth, Kiki whimpered and curled up into the covers. Most of the hosts were plastered against the wall, all looking a touch ill themselves. It was at this point that someone politely knocked at the door.

"And that would probably be the doctor." Kyouya stated, excusing himself to open the door.

"Where was he fifteen minutes ago?" Kimi muttered under her breath, rubbing soothing circles on her sister's back. Kiki nodded in agreement, curling in on herself even more.

An older gentleman walked up to the bed. His hair was a dark grey with silver streaks running through it, along with a moustache that curled up at the ends. Kiki immediately approved of him. Any guy with an awesome mustache like that had to be good. Pausing to set his bag down, the man bowed and introduced himself.

"I apologize for the delay, young lady. My name is Dr. Daichi, I am the Ootori family's personal doctor." Kiki grumbled, burying even further into the covers. Dr. Daichi raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kimi, who was looking rather annoyed at her sister. Kimi sighed.

"Sorry about her, sir. Kiki…doesn't care for doctors." The man chuckled in understanding.

"It's quite alright my dear. She's definitely not the first patient I've dealt with who didn't exactly care for my presence. In fact…I remember one little boy I once did a check up on who not only glowered at me the entire time I was there, but tried to sneak out the door every time my back was turned. Right, Kyouya-san?"

"I really think you should return from your trip down memory lane and check on the patient, sir." Kyouya muttered. Normally, he wouldn't stand for anyone to say such things, but Daichi-san had been the Ootori's family doctor for so long it was almost like he was a part of the family. Of course, that didn't stop the barely discernible blush from dusting across the boy's nose. The two sets of twins in the room grinned as if they had just found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

"Yes, yes, I suppose I should, hmm?" Getting straight to work, he pulled a thermometer out of his bag and stuck it in Kiki's protesting mouth. The girl grumbled as best as she could around it, but eventually allowed herself to be pushed back against the pillows as she waited for it to do its job. "Now…" Dr. Daichi clapped his hands together and turned to everyone else in the room. "I want everyone in here who is not a family member to scoot." Several voices broke out in protest, until he raised his hand for silence. "No if, ands, or buts about it, I'm sure you boys can all find something useful to do in the meantime. Now out you go! Out! Out!" Shuffling the boys forward, he eventually herded them all through the door, before closing it and turning back to his squirming patient and her exasperated sister. "A rather noisy group, that one is." Striding forward, he gently pulled the thermometer from Kiki's mouth and checked the temperature. "Hmm…one hundred and two degrees Fahrenheit, no wonder you feel so sick. Is there anything that could have caused you to get a fever?" Kimi winced.

"Well, we were running some errands last night and got caught in the rain with just our sweatshirts, so we got pretty soaked. Kiki's always been kind of susceptible to colds and such, and we were so busy last night I guess she never got the chance to properly dry off…" He nodded in understanding as he checked Kiki's heartbeat. Kimi watched him as he dug through his bag.

"Um…Daichi-san?" she finally ventured, pausing when he turned questioning eyes her way. "H-how much do you think this will all cost? I don't like expecting Kyouya to pay for everything. Even if I can't pay it all now, I could pay a little at a time." The man softly chuckled as he continued the check-up.

"Don't worry about it dear." Ignoring the stunned look on Kimi's face, he shined a penlight into a grouchy Kiki's eye. "Kyouya may seem cold and business-like on the outside, but he really isn't a bad kid. Now, now, don't give me that look, I'm telling the truth. I've been watching the lad since he was no taller than my own knee." Kimi shrugged, but didn't comment anymore on it.

After several long minutes, he finally finished the last of his tests. Looking over the notes he made, he turned toward Kimi.

"From the looks of it, it would seem that she has the flu." The twins groaned in unison. "I know, it does suck. From what I can tell, this is partly because of last night. But more importantly, you said that Kiki-chan here was vulnerable to colds and such, correct?" Kimi nodded in agreement. "Well, her immune system might be weak, so running around in the rain last night really didn't help. Also, she seems slightly malnourished, which could be the reason she now has the flu, and not just a simple cold. Have you ladies been eating properly?" Feeling a blush crawl up her neck, Kimi glanced about and muttered.

"We've been eating, sir. Mostly. I mean, we're not _starving_ or anything. We're fine, honest." Daichi nodded, obviously not fully believing the girls. Kiki yawned, sleepily rubbing an eye.

"We almost done?" Reaching into his bag, he grabbed a pad and wrote down several prescriptions for Kiki.

"Yes, yes. I'll just give these to Kyouya and have him pick up these pills for you. I'll also tell him to make sure you take them all." He pinned the sheepish girl with a look that told her he didn't believe her reassurances that she would take them all and not flush them down the toilet when no one was looking. "Also, I want both of you girls to incorporate more vitamins and minerals into your diet. That means no more cup ramen every night, or whatever you were eating before. Also…" Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a case and opened it, revealing several needles inside. "When Kyouya called, he shared what he found, so I decided to bring a couple of these, just in case. And I'm glad I did." Turning to Kimi, he motioned for her arm. "I doubt you've had your flu shot, and since you are probably going to be in close proximity with your sister for a while, I'm going to go ahead and give you the vaccine. Just in case." Kimi loudly voiced her objections, but gave him her arm anyway. Shuddering, Kiki looked away while the shot was being administered. She hated needles.

After slapping a neon green Band-Aid onto Kimi's arm, Dr. Daichi allowed the boys (plus Haruhi) to filter back into the room. While everyone else crowded around Kimi and Kiki, Kyouya listened as Dr. Daichi filled him in on everything he needed to know in order to make sure Kiki recovered as quickly as possible. Patting the two girls on the head, Dr. Daichi left. When things calmed down a bit, Kimi turned to Mori with a sigh of defeat.

"We'll stay." She muttered, glancing at Kiki, whose head was starting to droop. "At least for a week or so until Kiki gets better. Then we can get out of your hair." Mori simply smiled and patted her head. Kimi pouted.

By the time Monday rolled around, Kiki was still curled up in bed with a fever. Kimi had yet to see Mori's mother or father, and she was starting to wonder if they even knew about the two stowaways in their mansion. Tossing her backpack over her shoulder, Kimi stepped out of the limo several blocks from the school, insisting that she walk the rest of the way. "It's for the exercise." She assured Hunny, waving aside his insistences that they could take her all the way to school. Watching the limo disappear from sight, she scooted the backpack further up her back and started walking. The real reason she wasn't going to ride the limo up to the school gates was her sense of self-preservation. Aside from a few rather memorable events, the two runaways had mostly managed to stay under the radar of the general school populace. Well as much as twin commoners in an extremely elite and rich high school could, which really wasn't much. But arriving at school in the limo with Hunny and Mori? Kimi shuddered at the thought of what their fangirls might do to her. For the most part, it wasn't Mori's fangirls that scared her…it was the Hunny fans. You would think the admirers of the little Lolita boy would be sweet and harmless as opposed to say…Kyouya's followers. The members of the "Bun-Bun Brigade", or the BBB as they were referred to in whispered fear down the hallways, were known to be frightening and almost brutal. They took it upon themselves to be sure that their beloved Hunny-sempai retained his "cute and adorable innocence". Kimi scoffed to herself as she jogged up the school steps. "Innocent" her lovely white buttocks, he was an eighteen year old boy. Kimi was convinced that underneath the fluffy and endearing exterior there lurked a regular raging teenage boy. She just lacked any concrete proof. And part of her didn't dare voice any of these thoughts out loud, for fear of what the BBB might do to her if they heard her speak such "blasphemy". For all she knew, she might end up sharing some underground bunker with a fat guy named Bubbles who refused to share the peanut butter, while halfway across the world. These girls had the resources to make that happen. Kimi was snapped out of her musings by a tap on her shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kaoru questioned the brooding girl, while Haruhi and Hikaru settled in their seats.

"I don't want to share a secret bunker with a fat guy named Bubbles." Kimi sighed, face creased in worry.

Haruhi gave Kimi an odd look, having not expected such an answer from the girl. Meanwhile Kaoru and Hikaru were trying to get air back in their lungs after they broke down laughing. Kimi watched them in confusion as they finally managed to crawl back into their desks.

"What? You asked what I was thinking about and you got it. Don't act so surprised." She paused in thought, before holding her hand in front of Hikaru's nose. "Speaking of which, you owe me a penny for that thought. And next time don't expect it to be so cheap. My thoughts are worth a lot of money you know." Still chuckling, Hikaru relinquished the penny, which Kimi happily pocketed. "Pleasure doing business fellas." Kimi fought back a rather large yawn, before settling down in her desk, hoping she didn't fall asleep during class. Kiki had kept her up half the night, between her tossing and turning, along with the occasional dash to the bathroom. Kimi felt like she didn't get a single wink of sleep.

It seemed like class was dragging on forever, but finally the bell rang and everyone dashed out of the room and headed out for their next class. Grumbling as she maneuvered her way through a sea of yellow, Kimi finally emerged into her next classroom, a bit roughed up from being pushed around by the large skirts of the Ouran girl's uniforms, but mostly unscathed. "Why anyone would think that the love child of a giant mutant marshmallow and Big Bird was the perfect inspiration for a school uniform deserves to be _shot_. Multiple times. With a rusty shotgun." Without paying attention to where she was going, Kimi continued to mutter dark things under her breath as she walked to the back of the class and ungracefully plopped down at her desk, grateful to just be sitting in her chair.

"Oof!"

Kimi paused as soon as she sat down.

Her very soft chair.

Groaning, Kimi glanced behind her and came face to face with a heavily blushing Nekozawa. The poor boy could only stammer, unable to form full words due to the amount of shock he was in. Instead of springing up and apologizing profusely, Kimi just allowed her head to thunk onto the desk in front of her and mutter more dark words under her breath.

"Um…Kimi-chan?" Tamaki's tentative voice cut through her pissed off mini-rant about her apparent inability to not go a single week without sitting/landing on a person.

"What?" She snapped back, still staying in her current position on a terribly confused Nekozawa, her black hair fanning across the desk, since she refused to move her head from her cozy spot on the wood. Pure mahogany was actually kind of comfy if you were sleepy enough.

"Wh-why are you sitting at Nekozawa's desk? And uh…why are you sitting _on_ Nekozawa?" She tilted her head up just enough that the hair parted to the side allowing, a single eye to glare up at the Host King. Right now, annoyance at being caught in this situation again was overwhelming any sort of embarrassment she would normally be feeling.

"It's a commoner's way of showing friendship, Tamaki. I thought you of all people would know this. We do this all the time in school; spend class in each other's laps I mean. Geez, get with the program Milord." Pulling her torso up with a huff, she leaned back against Nekozawa's chest, not willing to admit the reason she was still here was that she was _really_ tired, and Nekozawa was actually _really_ comfortable. Poor Nekozawa just sat there, hands waving about in the air since he had no idea where to put them.

"Really?" Tamaki instantly brightened up. "None of my commoner research brought that up! How wonderful to have an actual commoner to talk to about these things! I can't believe Haruhi didn't tell me this! Come Kyouya!" Running back to his desk, Tamaki threw himself into the chair and patted his lap. "Place yourself upon my lap as an expression of our undying friendship Kyouya!"

"No."

"But moooother! Think about the family!

"Still no."

"Then I shall come sit on _your_ la-"

"Stay away from me or I swear I will never put a kotatsu up in my house again."

Kimi eventually tuned out the two boys bickering and yawned, almost nodding off once again. Unfortunately, something kept poking her shoulder and interrupting her attempts at sleep. Annoyed, she kept swiping at the offending object, but it kept returning with its incessant poking. "Cut it oooout." She whined. A warm burst of air brushed across her cheek, sounding suspiciously like a sigh. She stiffened, before peeping one eye open and slowly turning her head to the side. Blue eyes set within a cherry-red face stared back mere inches away from her face.

She gulped.

"I'm…still in your lap, aren't I?" Nekozawa awkwardly nodded, looking completely lost as what to do next. She groaned (for the nth time today). "Sorry, you're surprisingly comfortable and I pretty much didn't get any sleep last night and I kind of wasn't paying attention earlier when I sat down but I felt kind of stupid because this is the _second_ time in like two days I've landed on someone so I didn't want to admit that I just did it _again_ so I made something up but then I started nodding off and I should really stop babbling and get up shouldn't I?"

"Please?" Nekozawa choked out from beneath her. Kimi nodded even as she got up and scooted over the few feet to her own, thankfully empty, desk. Throwing herself across its polished surface, she yawned, as she shifted about trying to get comfortable again.

"Sorry again about that Zawa-san." She sleepily muttered through the curtain of hair that fell across her face. "Kiki kept me up most the night, so I'm not really thinking coherently today."

Nekozawa nodded in understanding, even as he pulled his hood further down his face in an attempt to hide the dark blush stained across his cheeks. "Where is Kiki today? I don't think I've ever actual seen one of you without the other."

"She's sick with the flu. Stuck in bed for god knows how long. I'll tell her you said hi." Picking up her pencil; Kimi did a doodle of random stick figures on the corner of the expensive desk. Nekozawa frowned.

"She's sick?" Kimi hummed in the affirmative, adding dragon wings to a different sketch. Nekozawa glanced from beneath his hood at the distracted girl, nowhere near as vibrant as usual without her sister. "I…could look up some spells for good health." Nekozawa nervously offered, wincing a little when Kimi's head whipped around to stare at him.

"Would you? Hey, Kiki would _love_ that!" She squealed, grinning a thousand watt smile in his direction. Nekozawa nodded. The teacher walked in at this moment, silencing any further discussions.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. Kimi struggled to stay awake during class, or at least not get caught napping by the teachers. And she had to repeatedly explain Kiki's sickness to several curious students who wondered where the blonde goofball had disappeared to. She was surprised to see Souji in her Literature class with Mori and Hunny, but he seemed distracted for some reason and only gave her a passing glance and an off-handed wave.

Finally it was the last class of the day. One more class and she could finally go home and pass out in the bed Mori was letting them borrow; with its soft sheets and wonderful mattress and oh-so-fluffy pillows. Kimi felt like melting into a gooey puddle of happiness just thinking about it. A clatter followed by a thud from her side distracted her from her napping daydreams. Glancing over to see what the disturbance was, she raised an eyebrow at a dirt smudged Kasanoda.

" 'Sup, Nova? Little early to be digging graves, don'tcha think?" Kasanoda gave her a weird look.

"Why is it that that is the first thing you think of?" He questioned, looking as if he was wondering if he should be worried about her or not. Kimi shrugged.

"It seemed like a logical assumption. I know there are days _I_ want to go on a murdering spree, you know, do a little chlorine clean-up in the gene pool. But being Yakuza, I figured it might be easier for you." She quirked an eyebrow at his expression. "What? It's not like I've actually thought about it…much." Kasanoda only gave her another odd look before looking to the heavens as if they held the answer for the girl's weirdness.

"Actually I'm working on a project in the gardening club and I had a free period earlier, so I went over to do a little work." He explained, trying to dust some of the dirt off his jacket. Glancing at the other desk beside him, Kasanoda looked confused for a second. "Where's Kiki? Is she running late?"

"Nah. She's actually stuck in bed today. Sick with the flu." Kimi explained (for what felt like the twentieth time today). Kasanoda winced.

"Is it really bad? Do you think she'll get better soon? When do you think she'll be back?" Kimi laughed a little at his questions.

"Big bad Yakuza isn't _worried_ about little Kiki, is he?" She cooed, internally laughing at the light blush dusting his cheeks. Teasing Kasanoda was way too much fun sometimes. "Don't worry Nova, we're pumping meds into her, so hopefully she should be back to her bright and loud self in a week or so. She's going to hate catching up on all the schoolwork though." As she said this, a light bulb dinged over her head as an absolutely delightful idea took form. With a grin bordering on evil she leaned back in her chair, arms thrown over her face so Kasanoda couldn't see. "It's going to be especially hard for her in math though. You know how hopeless she can be in it, even if she tries really hard on her own."

Kasanoda nodded in agreement, remembering all the little questions she would ask him before class would start. It was usually just one or two small things she would mix up that would throw off her entire problem. But normally once he pointed them out to her, her face would split into a brilliant smile as she understood where she went wrong. "Yeah, she does get things mixed up sometimes…"

"Yep." Kimi continued, staring at Kasanoda from underneath her arm. "I'm sure she would really appreciate if someone could help her with all her make-up math work. Otherwise the poor dear will be so distraught and stressed out trying to figure it out."

Nodding in agreement, Kasanoda winced at the thought. "That is a really good idea." He was startled by the grin that stretched across Kimi's face.

"That's so kind of you, Nova!" She laughed, slapping him across the back. "Volunteering to come after school and help poor Kiki with her math homework! Such a gentleman!" The flabbergasted look on his face was absolutely priceless and Kimi was disappointed that she didn't own a camera so she could capture this priceless moment forever.

"Wha-wha-what? I-I-I-I-I-I can't c-c-c-come over to your house and help K-K-Kiki with her homework!" Face alight, Kasanoda was vehemently denying any involvement while waving his arms everywhere in a panic. "W-why can't _you_ do it? You're in her class too!"

Kimi faked a rather dramatic sigh. "Yes, but she just doesn't understand when _I_ explain it. You can explain it in a just the right way for her to get it." Kimi's grin grew even wider. "I'm sure she would just _love_ the help, Nova!" As Kasanoda continued to stutter and ramble the laughter in Kimi's head grew louder and louder. You couldn't buy this kind of fun. Really, teasing the poor boy would never grow old. Kimi leaned over and patted Kasanoda's fiery hair mid-babble, just as the teacher walked in to start the class.

"Great! I'll come pick you up after gardening club ends! Thanks so much Nova!"

God, his facial expressions were absolutely _fantastic._

It was totally worth the screeching she was going to get when she told Kiki about Kasanoda coming over to help with her make-up work.

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! Bwahahaha, I had so much fun with Kimi and Nekozawa in this chapter! And how will Kiki react when she finds out Kasanoda is coming over? And does anyone remember Souji? I almost didn't. I think he was back at the end of Chapter 8. Oops. He was supposed to come in _way_ earlier...and then I got distracted. I'm trying to start cranking up the fluff for the girls somewhat, but well ah...fluff is not a strong point of mine. But I shall do my best!

Don't forget we still have a contest going on! What kind of repayment is Kyouya wanting from our twins? What will he make them do/get? Remember, the only rules are to keep it clean, and the girls are not allowed to work at the Host club full time. Looking forward to your suggestions!

Also, does anyone remember that Twitter page I was talking about for the twins? I had one up and running, but after a few months and nothing happening, I went ahead and closed it. I don't mind having a page, but the lack of interest made it illogical to keep up. But if more people get excited about it and want it up again, I'll do it. I just want to know I'll have people actually on and using it, otherwise it seems a little pointless. ^-^;; I think if I get...hmm...let's say...twenty people who say they want it back and promise to follow the girl's page, I'll bring it back. But don't stop at twenty! The more the merrier. (And the girls would totally roleplay with any other Ouran characters on Twitter...:hint hint: )

I feel like I say this every chapter, but sorry for the ridiculous delay. To be honest, I've been rather depressed the past few months and completely lost any desire to write _anything_. Just a lot going on right now. Guys wish me luck because I'm dealing with a lot of stuff at the moment. But I'm trying to force myself to write and just hope my muse follows along after a while.

Anything else? Hmm...I'm currently working on my first original novel...and...oh! Apparently I'm moving to Michigan! Do I have any Michigan readers here? =3 It's going to be so cold since I'm used to Tennessee weather...


End file.
